Vengence is thy name
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: This is a Jolie AU Vampire/Werewolf Fic, Im kind of pulling things here from my favorite Vamp movies such as Underworld, Queen of the Damned, Twilight, Port Charles, True Blood and Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She lived for nights like these, the loud bar overwhelming her ears with music, the sights and sounds of everyone around her enjoying either their night off or at the end of a long hard day, it made her feel somewhat normal, atleast that was until she was excusing herself to the bathroom where she would dodge into a stall and inject the warm liquid into her veins, quieting everything down even if for just a little bit, normal yes she craved to feel normal..

So what does one do when they want to feel normal, they get a normal job, live a normal life, have normal friends, it wasnt too hard to do in this world, actually every year it got easier..

She had been in Lanview for 2 years now, she liked it here, she liked the close knit feeling she got from the community, it was as if everyone cared about each other, it made her smile if only for reality to snap back in, she couldnt get her mind off of her exboyfriend who had showed up the other day, granted he was never too far behind but he was rambling about crazy things, things that couldnt possibly be true, it was just her fathers way to try and rope her back in, she would never go back to him, she couldnt fathom it, when she left all those years ago she knew it was for the best, she wasnt like them, hell she wasnt like anyone..

_Natalie knelt down to the small child, she was shaking and crying, her blonde hair wet as she looked up at natalie, hoping that she could give her the answers but she had none to give, she was merely a child, maybe 5 years old, someone had gotten sloppy and now this poor girl had to suffer.._

_"so its true, she is here" her father came up from behind her, the small girl covered her face in fear as natalie stood to meet her fathers eyes.._

_"this is absolutely uncalled for father, we cant have your men running around doing whatever they like!" she was angry, there had to be some order here, some kind of humanity left.._

_"Your absolutely right" he said and it surprised her, she was never right to him, he knelt down to the child and brushed a piece of her hair back.."this should of never happened and Markus will pay dearly for this" she had never seen her father like this, he almost seemed, well...human.._

_"good" she said as she stood there.._

_Before she could say anymore her father spoke.."so we know what we have to do now, i will give you the honors" he said as he stood and her eyes got wide, had she heard him wrong.."Natalie darling you were right this was very wrong, we cant have a child among us, it must end"_

_"end? As in?" she couldnt even finish her sentence and not only cause the small girl looked at her with those helpless eyes, this was unthinkable!_

_"this is no life for a child my daughter, now do it quick we have a council meeting in an hour" he said coldly as he spun from her.._

_"No!" she yelled out as she stood there looking at this small child.."No i will not do it" she finally stood up to him and within seconds he was in front of her.._

_"You will and we will have not another word about this" it was times like this that she ever wondered how she grew to love this man, grew to call him father when he was so much more then that, he was a cold heartless bastard.._

_"she is just a child!" she yelled now not caring who heard her take such a tone with a man many cowered from.._

_"this is an abomination!" he yelled, his voice shaking the windows around them.."do it and do it now or" his voice trailed as he looked at her with those red eyes.._

_"Or what?" she stood her ground.._

_"I dont have time for this, you want to act like a child yourself then fine" he said and seconds later he was yanking the small child up by her neck as she screamed out.._

_"No father dont.. dont i will take care of her, i will" she yelled in horror as she looked at the man she once loved.."You dont need to do this, she can learn, i can teach her" she begged him as he held the child in his hand.._

_"You just dont get it Natalie, somethings arent meant to be saved " he said as his fangs slashed into the tiny neck and Natalie screamed out, echoing the small girl who was dying at the hands of her father and then just like that it was over, her lifeless body tossed on the ground like trash, Natalie couldnt even look at him as she kept her face covered.."the council meeting is in an hour, its best you clean up this mess and make it down on time" he said coldly and then he was gone as she stood there crying for the death of this child, one she barely knew but she knew the difference between right and wrong.._

"can i get another" a patron asked with a smile as he snapped her from her thoughts and held out his empty beer cup, she smiled..

"coming right up" she said as she spun and delivered him a fresh beer, this was the life she wanted, she was happy here and no one would make her feel different..

It had been an hour into her shift when she had smelled his scent, she knew immediately what it was and not that it was a scent she wasnt use to, no she had had her fair share of lycans passing through her town, they rarely gave her a problem but the world was different now, they all lived somewhat in harmony, it had been that way for years, yes there was still a disgust between the two races but they stayed out of each others ways, and after what her ex boyfriend had said a few days ago it made her wonder, she stared at the man who sat in an isolated booth, a drink in hand as he sipped it and stared at her..

She quickly brought her attentions back to the patrons of the bar, it was a busy night and being busy was good, soon she forgot of the man who was staring at her from across the bar, soon she was back to her normal..

A few days ago..

_It's amazing how the mention of one name can send you into a whirlwind of destruction, wanting to tear the very flesh off of anyone who crosses your path. An eye for an eye is the old saying, take mine and i will take yours. He never really fully understood the meaning of loss until 20 years before and it took him another 2 years just to find out who was responsible.._

_See the dead dont sleep, they wait and thats just what he did, he waited for the perfect moment to get his revenge.. He instilled fear in everyone he crossed and not due to his massive size cause standing at 6 foot 5 he was large but there was larger, no it was eyes cause they held the truth, they held a mission, a mission he would not fail.._

_He walked down the old subway, it smelt of old cigarettes and stale alcohol, the cities rejects came here to hide and he walked now with a fierce determination, his body full of sweat, his long hair dangling in front of those blue eyes, he was disgusted with the world above and his anger saw no limits.._

_The sound of a homeless man calling out to him for change, a sound he normally would ignore seem to ignite the fire even more, everyone was always taking, not giving, it infuriated him and so he stopped.._

_"Just a dollar, maybe two so i can get something to eat" the voice called out almost hopeful, to eat now that was something, cause he was starving , he turned and saw the begger stand on his wobbily feet, his hand outstretched.._

_He could already smell his meal was waiting for him, it was easy, too easy, almost laughable as he began walking to the man who stood with a dirty trench coat on.._

_"thank you Sir" the man said with a smile as he neared him, the drunken mans eyes grew wide as the size filled his vision, fear, it was running through his veins, he smiled even more and licked his dry lips.."I umm, maybe" the guy began to mumbled as he slowly began walking backwards, apparently he didnt want the money after all.."No thanks im just...Im gonna go" the man said with wide eyes as he took off running, he didnt make it far, maybe a few steps before he was coming face to face with a massive chest, his body shook as he moved his head up..."No dont...please dont...No!" his screams filled the subway but there was no one there to hear him or anyone who cared.._

_"Jonathon come on, we dont have time for this!" an annoyed voice yelled out as he dropped the lifeless and mangled body on the ground, looking up he wiped the blood from his mouth.."come on im on limited time here" the man called out again and John groaned, frustrated that he was being cut short from his meal, he walked to the open door and quickly slid inside.._

_Natalie sighed as she stared at the ceiling, she liked the peace and quiet but it wasnt entirely quiet cause the soft sound of breathing was heard next to her and she glanced at the half naked form beside her, just a blanket barely covering his waist.._

_His name was Crisitian Vega, she had met him when she came to this town almost two years ago, he was handsome and charming, an artist as well, just a humble guy, a normal humble guy and normal was the key word here, it was definitely what she needed at the moment even though truth be told it wouldnt last, nothing ever did.._

_She slid from the bed without waking him and moved to the window, looking out to the small city, not a soul was awake and the only light was coming from the moon, it silhouetted her naked form in such a way, she felt free, again.._

_She was tired of moving around from place to place, starting over, making a new life for herself, she was tired, it wasnt what she thought it would be like but it would have to do, it definitely would have to do.._

_A chill in the air made her close her eyes, he was there.."You know there are doors" she said as she spun and faced his equally blue eyes..She should of known he would be showing up, he always did, she huffed and walked past him.._

_"doors are so meaningless" he said sarcastically as his eyes trailed over her body, she quickly put on a silk robe and tightened it against her body.._

_"why are you here" she finally said with annoyance as he walked over to the bed and looked at the man laying there.._

_"I will never get the fascination you have with them" he said with a shake of his head.._

_"yeah well if you would stop following me then you wouldnt have to concern yourself" she snapped as he leaned down to the guy and inhaled.."he is off limits" she said as she yanked him back hard.._

_"glad to see you still have that fire inside you, by the way you look delicious" he grinned at her, flashing his fangs as she rolled her eyes.._

_"what do you want , and if this is about my father then you can just leave right now" she said as she walked past him, it was always about her father, this was his one and only way to keep tabs on her, having his lap dog follow her around, god it was infuriating.._

_"Honestly i am kind of hurt that your not happy to see me" he grinned as he walked over to her.."dont you get bored with them"_

_"didnt it ever occur to you that boring is good" she said sarcastically to him.._

_"a waste of time really, i mean with everything that you can do and yet here you are living, actually pretending to live like them" he said and she shook her head.._

_"so sorry that im not a vicious monster like you, you can go report back to my father now like a good little boy" she rolled her eyes at him as she walked past him and he grabbed her arm, pulling her back quickly.._

_"I am not some errand boy for your father, i am next in command" he barked at her and the body in the bed moved some, they both looked towards it.._

_"call it what you may but you will be waiting for a long time" she yanked her arm back.._

_"why do you fight this, why do you fight us, were destined to be together" he said and she laughed out loud..._

_"Oh please Lestat, my destiny is my own" she said as she looked at him.._

_"You cant hide what you feel for me sweetheart, im in your dreams remember" he walked towards her and smiled.. She hated how her body decieved her when he was near, but he was right he was in her dreams and there was a time, a long time ago that she would of done anything to be with him but she quickly learned that he was nothing but a self absorbed, egotistical jerk, and as much as she had begun to fall for him she knew he was not right for her, not at all, she moved from him quickly before he could touch her.._

_"oh please dont flatter yourself just cause you invade my thoughts" she said sarcastically.._

_"You cant deny me forever" he smiled as he put his hands on his hips.._

_"Oh believe me i can" she stood her ground.._

_"well as much as i love this song and dance we play this isnt why i came" he began as he looked at her.."theres been an uprising and your father wants you home, its not safe for you here"_

_"an uprising, how convienant" she said with a shake of her head, this was just like him and her father to try and get her to go back to the coven.."who is it this time huh"_

_"You think this is a game Natalie, its not, the lycans have begun to form an army" he said and she shook her head not beliving him.."Your father has gotten word" he began and she rolled her eyes at him.._

_"Oh please my father is a crazy old man who should of been taken out of power years ago" she said sarcastically and she was rewarded with a grab to the throat as he held her against the wall, his fangs showing, his eyes red.._

_"Your father is a great man and it would be wise for you to respect him" his voice was like venom and if she wasnt being choked out she would of had some choice words for him.."You are still part of the family whether you like it or not" he got his fangs dangerously close to her neck and then he was dropping her on the ground as she gasped and tried to catch her breath.._

_"screw you and screw my father" she said as she kneeled on the ground holding her throat.."Get out, get out now" she said loud and then he was gone, she regained her footing and stood up now staring at the bed and the still sleeping body of Cris.._

_Lestat had become like the stalker ex boyfriend, except like other boyfriends he would never die or never stop, he was relentless, had been for years now and she knew sooner or later he would take what he wanted but she would die before she let that happen.._

_John paced the small room as he listened to his friend Lucian, he was the only one who understood John and what he was going through, the death of a mate is not something one would take lightly.._

_Werewolves or Lycans as they were called werent like the rest of the male population, when they finally found their mate it was engraved in them for eternity and when someone took your mate it was unimaginable the pain it caused, it was like ripping out your heart and watching it slowly die.._

_Thats exactlly what happened to John when his mate Korina was taken from him and to make matters worse she was pregnant with his first born, he was hell bent on making someone pay and when he got the news of who was in charge, well all he could see was red.._

_The Vampires and Lycans rarely saw eye to eye but there was a mutual understanding between them, a truce almost but that truce was clearly broken the day one vampire crossed the line, and that vampire was none other then Clint Buchanan.._

_"I talked to my man on the inside, the place is like fort knox we will be slaughtered before we knew what hit us" Lucian said in a grave tone, he felt for his friend, he couldnt imagine what it would be like if someone had taken his mate from him, he vowed to help John, to give him just a small piece of his life back.._

_"thats not what i want to hear Lucian, he took what is mine and i will take what is his" he was deadly serious as he paced the room.._

_"this could very well start a war John, do you really want that, are you ready for that" Lucian said with concern.._

_"I will not have her death be in vain" John snapped at him.._

_" Ok then there is one other way, he has a daughter" Lucian began and it seemed to gets Johns attention as he looked at him.._

_"he has a few of them and i am sure he keeps a close eye on them all" John said with frustration.._

_"well yes, all but..but one, she doesnt live with the coven" Lucians words surprised him as he stopped and looked at him, a vampire not living with the coven was completely unheard of, even in this world where vampires moved around with the mortals, the coven was always there.."she's a bit of a rebellious one, i did some digging" he said as he put a file on the small desk, John walked over to it and picked it up, thumbing through it and then stopping as he saw the picture.._

_"where is she" he stared at the picture, vengence in his eyes.._

_"she's living in a small town in Pennsylavania, its called Lanview" he began as John put the picture down.._

_"are you sure she is alone, unprotected" he looked at his friend.._

_"I am but" he began.._

_"Not buts, if i cant take down Clint then i will take something of his" he spun for the door, on a mission once again.._

_"John wait" Lucian called out, John stopped for a second.."she is strong, very strong" his words almost made John laugh.._

_"My friend you do not know me well enough" he grinned big, he could almost taste her blood already.."we'll have drinks soon" John said as he left quickly.._

Back to present time

It was last call on drinks as natalie wiped down the bar, she was looking forward to spending time with Cris, he was a wonderful man and even though he didnt know of her secret she still cared about him, greatly, she turned to put a few glasses away and thats when she caught the scent again, she looked up, he was the there, the man who was watching her all night..

Lycans always amazed her, they were so different then the vampires she use to hang around with, there was something very Alpha male about them and this man was no different. His physical form was like none other, standing well over 6 feet tall, his neck and shoulders were massive but he was lean, all muscle, his long black hair dangled in front of his blue eyes, his face chiseled to perfection, Lycans looked like gods..

He smelt of sweat laced with lust, sex and power, alot of power..

"Im sorry i cant get you another drink, its closing time" she said as she looked at him, he seemed to smile some..

"thats ok i think i am good for the night" she definitely was way more beautiful then that picture he had seen and she was basically alone, defenseless, his blood raced with what he would do to her, maybe torture her a bit, pass her around to his buddies and let them get their fill, his grin grew larger as he thought of all the possiblities, he would be busy wiht her for days before finally killing her off, hell maybe he would mail her father parts of her, this could be fantastic..

Before either of them could say another word the door opened again, he immediately caught the scent in his nose as a young kid came running through, he was maybe 21 years old, he had shaggy dirty blonde hair, big blue curious eyes..

"Thank god your still here Nat you wont believe what happened today" he said with a smile and then his eyes darted to the long haired man sitting at the bar, he inhaled deep..."Your...your... like me" the guy said with shock as he looked at the man..

"Rex dont be rude" Natalie said with embarassment.."dont mind my brother he hasnt...seen alot of your kind around here" she said with an embarassed smile..

"this is your brother" the man couldnt help but ask with shock in his voice, she was a vampire, there is no way she could have a lycan as a brother..

"Well more like overbearing mother type" Rex laughed sarcastically..

"Oh i keep you out of trouble dont i" Natalie interjected quickly as the man looked between them confused..

"Your massive, is it protein, its gotta be" Rex said as he walked around the man, looking at him as if he had never seen anything like it in his life.."Your like a rock" he said as he touched his arm, John had had enough of this proding and he quickly moved from the kid who was looking at him like he was a science project..

"again i apologize he gets a little wound up sometimes" she smiled nervously..

"How is it you came to have this boy" he said as he looked at her, she could tell his defenses were up, she knew where this was leading, she leaned over the bar...

"Listen i didnt steal him ok if thats what you think" she snapped somewhat coldly.."I... I found him" she moved back some, she didnt want trouble here, not in this town, she liked it here..

"My parents tossed me away, probably thought i was some kind of freak" Rex interjected.."whats that tattoo mean" he stared at the guy more as he looked at his arm, John pulled his shirt over the tattoo on large bicep, he looked back at the girl..

"I couldnt leave him defenseless, he was only a few days old, he was already getting sick" she said quickly as the man looked at her..

"Is that like a real tribal band" Rex continued , fascinated with the mans physical form..John looked at him quick then at Natalie, this was too much for him right now to handle, she had raised his kind, it was completely unheard of..

"seriously Rex you need to go wash up, we'll head to the diner to meet Cris" she said quickly as Rex sighed.."Now Rex" she warned him and he huffed some and then walked away, staring at the man the entire time.."Listen i dont want any trouble here" she said quickly.."we dont bother anyone"

"Im just a little shocked thats all" he said honestly as the kid slipped down the hall..

"You were watching me all night, are you just passing through" she finally said as he looked at her..

"its not everyday you see someone as yourself behind a bar" he said and she smiled a bit nervously...

"I like to live a quiet life" she said quickly..

"among them?" he had never heard of such a thing, vampires rarely lived quietly among the mortals, hell they could wipe out an entire town in an hour, he had seen it done..

"Listen i dont really have time to get into the details of my life" She said quickly as she walked around the bar, taking off the apron she had around her tiny waist and placing it on the counter..She walked over to him.."My name is Natalie by the way" she put her hand out to him..

He looked at her hand then at her.."John" he shook her hand, she felt the power behind his hands, she couldnt help but smile, he was absolutely gorgeous..

The way she looked at him, the smile curving her lips, he wasnt ready for that, he wasnt ready for any of that..

"I gotta go" he said as he turned quickly, he needed time to think, his mind was flustered and it never got like that..

"Ok" Natalie said as she watched him leave, Rex soon joined her side.

"Aw man he's gone, i had more questions" Rex said with disappointment and Natalie quickly looked at him..

"come on Rex were gonna be late" she said as she tried to wipe out the images of that man, John.. but something told her it wasnt the last time she would see him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Natalie tried to live as normal as could be, she even had rex graduate from highschool, she completely took on the mother role even though she was sure to keep it hidden from her other family, they would never understand, she knew that and it would make Rex a target and she couldnt allow that, she would defend him to the death..

So she had bought a house, nothing to lavish even though her funds were endless, even though her and her father never spoke he would never fathom to have her be without but she also had a steady paycheck from Rodi's the small bar she worked at, it was enough to keep up appearances and not be questioned..

She had gotten Rex his own apartment on the other side of town but she was never really far away from him, she knew he needed his privacy and he had a life to live as well, he was going to the local college, he too tried to remain as normal as everyone else..

But there was always that one time a month, that one day when the moon was full that she had to protect him from himself and protect others, so in her basement she made a room for him, it was completely cemented in and it was safe, she hated having to put him in there but they both knew it was what had to be done, thankfully it was only once a month, he hadnt fully gotten the grasp of his abilities yet, unlike other lycans who could shape shift when needed, well Rex didnt really know how to control his powers like that, mainly cause he was being taught by a vampire..

But they continued to live like brother and sister, no one was none the wiser mainly cause they never stayed in one place too long, they couldnt cause natalie never aged and Rex aged so slowly that eventually someone would notice..

Natalie sat on the couch, the television on but she wasnt really paying attention, her mind was back on him, the lycan with the blue eyes, there was something off about him and she was never good with fully reading people, being away from her own kind did that to her but he didnt seem like the other lycans passing through town, what was his purpose there, she thought about what Lestat had said, she wouldnt believe it, the lycans wouldnt start a war it would be incredibly bad in their favor and what would the point be, the humans would surely be stuck in the cross fire which meant all of them would be in harms way, vampires and lycans alike..

"You seem a little distant tonight" she heard the soft voice of Cris say to her as she stayed snuggled up against him, for a second she had forgotten he was there, she looked at him..

"Just work on my mind" she hated to lie to him but at times like this she had to, it was for his own good..

"I hate that you have to work there, all those guys hitting on you" he brushed a piece of her hair back.."I worry about you" she smiled back at him, if only he knew just how powerful she was and that no one could get the upper hand with her, no one, to him she was just a small defenseless southern girl who lived a tragic life after her and Rex's parents died, he could never know who she really was..

"well thats why i have you , to keep me safe" she smiled and enjoyed the small proud satisfying grin on his face, as long as he thought he was the center of her world then everything was ok, she reached up to kiss him but a scent came her way, it was the same one from the bar, she couldnt forget that scent, he was there, somewhere, watching her, but why? She gave him a quick kiss and began to get up.."I just need to use the bathroom" she lied...

"Ok hurry back the best part is coming up" he said without a care in the world, she made her way out of the livingroom and stopped by the backdoor, she walked to it and stepped out into the night, looking around..It was quiet, too quiet..

"I know your there" she whispered as she closed the door to the house and looked around..."its rude to snoop around" she said as he walked out from behind a tree, his eyes glimmering in the night..

"what do you plan to do with him" he asked as he walked through the yard towards her..

"Im not planning on killing him if thats what you think" she said a bit defensively, she hated that vampires always got a bad wrap, she wasnt like them, she hadnt ever been..

"so you just keep him around, like...like a pet" he said as he walked in front of her..

"i know what your thinking and its not like that, i... i care about him" she said as she looked up at his massive form..

"Care?" he laughed out loud , sarcastically too..."Now thats a new one" he walked past her and inhaled deep..He didnt get her, it irked him..

"Listen i know its hard to believe but im not like that ok, why are you here" she asked again as he turned to face her..

"You just live like them, like part of them" he said as he looked at her then back into the kitchen window..

"I have my reasons, im sure you dont live by the pact" she began as he looked at her..

"My pact is everything to me, they are my family" he said a bit loud as he looked at her..

"Ok fine, to each his own but i really cant just stand out here and talk right now" she looked back at the door.."if you dont mind" she said as she grabbed for the door, his hand went on it..

"actually i do...mind" he said as he stood right in front of her..

"Listen like i said before, i dont want trouble ok" she said quickly as she looked at him, his hand went off the door.."Now is not the time for us to talk"

"ok, fine...how about tomorrow say noonish" he was walking away from her now..

She watched him disappear into the night and she took a deep breath, she didnt know what he wanted but it was apparent he wanted something from her, she couldnt think of that now, she heard Cris calling her name and she quickly went back inside, she would deal with John tomorrow...

Meanwhile in an old celtic castle in the plains of Ireland...

Clint Buchanan paced his lavish bedroom, he couldnt stop thinking about what Lestat had told him, damn it why did she have to be so thick headed at times, she could very well be in danger and as much as she went against everything he had taught her, well she was his daughter.. He had thought that if he had given her the space she needed that she would grow out of this childish behaviour but it seemed to only get worse, he stood by the window, his eyes red with anger...

"dont let it upset you so much darling, Natalie is a strong minded woman, she wont stay away forever" his wife Victoria said as she walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder..

"she defies me day in and day out, i give her everything a daughter would want and for what, for her to disrespect this family and to leave the safety of the coven" he was angry as he spoke and worried about her...

"the world is changing darling, she wants to live her own life, i remember a time when you couldnt wait to walk out of the shadow of your father" she said softly...

"I never disrespected my father!" he looked at her, his eyes red..

"come dear lets get you calmed down" she said as she took his hand.."I think you will like what i got for you" she said as they walked out of the room and towards three women who sat unsuspectantly, not knowing what their fate held in store for them..

John ran through the woods of Lantano Mountain, with his form now changed he could easily run many miles without tiring but thankfully he only had to make it Atlantic City, where his home was, he made his way back to his brothers place, interupting their dinner as they sat and ate..

He was dirty, covered head to toe in mud and blood for that matter, he breathed deeply as he stood there, naked as the day he was born..

"Uncle John" one of his nephews said with a laugh as John stood there, marcie his brothers wife literally dropped her fork on the plate at the sight of him as Michael, his brother quickly got up..

"sorry i um" John began apologetically as he stood there..

"come on brother lets get you dressed" Michael said quickly as Marcie tried to calm her now laughing boys..

"sorry i ruined dinner" he said as they walked and michael shook his head..

"what the hell happened to you John" they made their way into the back bedroom as John paced.."Tell me the rumors arent true, your not starting an uprising are you John" he was angry and frantic..

"she lives with them like beside them, she has one of us as her brother" he said angrily, it made no sense to Michael as he rambled..

"Listen i have a family out there to worry about" Michael began quickly as John looked at him, michael seem to regret his words immediately.."Im sorry John, i didnt mean"

"No your right" John grabbed a towel from the bed and wiped the sweat from his face.."You do have a family, a family that isnt safe in this world, not as long as they are around" he looked at his brother now..

"Karina will forever be missed John but vengence is not the answer" Michael tried to be the responsible one..

"what if that was Marcie and your boys, would you just be able to let it go" John looked at him hard..Michael didnt answer him.."I wont let them get away with this" he turned for the bathroom, needing to wash the days sins off of him..

"it doesnt have to be this way John" Michael called out as John slammed the door, michael ran a hand through his hair, his brother always was the stubborn one, he felt a hand come on his shoulder..

"Is he ok" his wife said softly as he turned to face her, he brought his hand to her face and caressed it.

"I dont know Marcie, i dont know if he will ever be ok again" he said honestly as he looked at his wife and she saw the fear in his eyes, she hugged him tight.."take the boys to your mothers and stay there"

"Im scared Michael" she said with tears as she looked at him.."Keep yourself safe"

He forced a smile as he looked at his wife.."I always do Marce" he kissed her head as his hand went to her pronouced belly, he rubbed it lightly, he always knew this time would come but he just didnt think it would be so soon...

John watched as the dirt mixed with blood ran down the drain, he leaned his heavy arms onto the wall as he watched, part of him was upset he hadnt killed her right then and there, sure she would of put up a fight but he could take her out, that much he did know but he hesitated, something he never did, he needed to get his head clear, her father was responsible for his life going to shit and he was going to make sure he paid one way or another...

Natalie found herself staring at the ceiling yet again as she laid in the bed but this time she was alone, she had convinced Cris to go home that she wasnt feeling well, but the fact of the matter was that with all this new information coming onto her lap,. Well she wanted to make sure if she needed to defend herself that he would be safe..

She hated the uneasiness she felt in her stomach as she laid there, not only because of John but because of Lestat as well, she hated to admit it but he had an urgency in his voice, it stirred her but this couldnt be true, could it?

She could hear his voice calling out to her, like a whisper begging her to let him in her mind, she fought against it as she laid there, she didnt have time for distractions and definitely not for Lestat, even though he was one hell of distraction..Actually in her dreams it was the only time she could even tolerate him..

See being with Cris it was good for her, normal but she was still a vampire and vampires had insatiable needs, sexual needs that only another could give them, it was the only time she could let herself go and just feel, she had to force so much with Cris, the need to bite into his flesh she had supressed but you could only surpress for so long cause the aching would get worse until it took her over, thats where Lestat came into place, he let her take him, there was no barriers between them, she closed her eyes..

"I knew you couldnt stay away forever" his words were all around her, going through her, when she opened her eyes he was there and then his lips were on his and she kissed him hungrily, this was more then a want but a need, a deep need only he could satisfy.."were destined to be together" he growled in her ear and thats when it hit her, she pulled back, it wasnt Lestat at all, it was the lycan, it was John..

She quickly jumped up from her slumber, breathing heavy she ran her hand through her long red locks.."what the hell was that" she said breathless as she sat there..

John closed his eyes as he stood under the scalding hot water, he wanted it to burn everything off of him, too bad it wouldnt burn into his soul.."John" he heard his name as a whisper as he stood there.."John" he heard it again and when he opened his eyes he saw her, her blue eyes staring into his, she was standing before him, her naked form like that of a goddess, he reached out to touch her as confusion racked through him, loud pounding on the bathroom door made him turn quick..

"John come on we need to talk" his brother said and when he looked back she was gone, he stood for another minute, running his hand through his long hair, what the hell was happening to him..

John had thrown on a tshirt and a pair of jeans, thankfully Michael was always prepared for him, sadly he came there alot these days, he ran his hand through his wet hair, was she trying to get into his head, confuse him, the idea iritated him as he sipped a cup of coffee staring at his brother..

"was it hers John, the blood" Michaels voice was a mixture of concern and fear, it was almost laughable..

"Unfortunately no" John said dryly as he sipped the coffee in his hand..

"good" Michael said with relief..

"No its not good dont you see we will never fully be free with those blood suckers around" John said loudly..

"weve had a truce for a long time John" Michael tried to be the voice of reason..

"so i am just suppose to forget what happened to her, he killed her michael, he killed her for no reason" John stood now, sweating.."she was defenseless!"

"and it was mistake ok, weve been through this, he let us take one of his" Michael stood now..

"Oh so thats it i should just let it go" John paced the room now.."that bloodsucker was already on the chopping board" he snapped his head and looked at his brother.."No he needs to pay"

"John look at me, im your brother ok...we cant do this, it would be a masacre" Michael said as he looked at his brother..

"You wont fight beside me?" he said as he looked at Michael..

Michael sighed and ran his hand through his short cropped brown hair.."thats not it John, you know i would be there, id always be there for you"

"then its settled, they have weaknesses, we can do this" he stared at his brother.." I will talk to the rest of the pact, i know that alteast half of them are sick of this crap, the bloodsuckers wont even know what hit them"

"Do you hear yourself brother, this isnt you" Michael said low, his voice full of concern..

"but this is me, this is all i have left!" he yelled as Michael watched him.."his daughter is living in Pennsylvania, she is alone Michael" he looked at him.."Clint is nothing but sentimental when it comes to his children, i will offer him an exchange, his life for hers"

"You really think that he will go into this fairly, this is Clint Buchanan were talking about here, you said yourself he has basically disowned his own daughter what makes you think that he would even care" Michael shook his head...

"well i will have to make him care then, no one likes to watch their children suffer, it would drive any man to his knees, Clint included" John finished off his coffee and walked to the sink, staring out the window that was there..

"do you really think she will go with you, without a fight" Michael said as John smiled and looked at him..

"I can almost guarentee it" he grinned big...

"John what are you planning" Michael said with concern as he looked at him..

"You'll see, soon she will be eating out of the palm of my hand and when i have her right where i need her, well lets just say she wont know what hit her" John grinned as he walked out of the room..

"I hope your right john...i hope your right" Michael said low, he could see this turning out horribly bad but that was his brother and he would protect him and this pact with his life, he had to, it was the only family he had..

Natalie spent the rest of night cleaning her house from top to bottom, it was the only thing she could do to keep herself busy and her mind clear, she cooked a three course breakfast as well and just on time a very hungry brother came over..

"Man this place smells like bleach" he said as he took a seat at her dining room table, she had a huge heaping plate set up for him, lycans definitely had a ferosious appetite.."what did you do, clean all night" he said as he shoveled food into his mouth..

"something like that" she said as she poured herself a glass of red liquid, he looked at her..

"Oh i talked to my buddy at the hospital i can get another shipment tonight" he said as she sipped the drink, she hated that she had come to rely on him for food, the bagged kind..

"as long as it doesnt get you in trouble" she said as she sipped and then walked to the window and looked out, her mind on him, the lycan John..

"Your in a mood today, what is it, are you fighting with Cris" he asked as he continued to eat..

"No were fine, he's fine" she said low as she continued to stare outside..He was use to her moods now, he never really questioned to much cause she wasnt one to talk about her past..

"so guess who has a date this weekend" he smiled as he ate and she turned to face him.."before you freak out she is really cool"

"Rex you know how i feel about this, its dangerous" she said honestly, she knew he still wasnt in full control of his abilities, he could very well be a danger to someone if the circumstances were right..

"but you get to date, its fine, im fine" he said as he took a big sip of milk.."Plus i was thinking of asking for some help, you know it would be nice if i had a friend, like someone who understands my lifestyle"

"a friend, like who, Rex you cant tell anyone about this, about you, you already know what they would do to you" she said nervously..

He smiled as he ate..."Not if this person was just like me"

"yeah ok and who exactlly would that be" she said sarcastically..

"John, the guy from the bar, i um kind of ran into him this morning" he said nonchalantly as her eyes got wide..

"what? no.. Rex you dont even know him" she said quickly, she definitely wasnt liking this idea, not at all..

"Oh come on Nat, he is like me, he can help me, teach me cause i mean i appreciate all you do but were not exactlly the same" he said with a smirk as he ate...

"Rex listen to me this guy cant be trusted ok, we dont even know why he is here" she said with an overprotective tone..

"he's not so bad nat, he's just kind of a loner like me" Rex said with a smile..

"You are not a loner Rex and i dont like this idea, this guy" she began as Rex put his fork down now..

"this is the first time that i have run into someone like me, you dont know what its like to be alone, he can help, he said he would" he snapped now as he stood up..

"Oh thats just great, what else did he say to you" she asked suspicously, it wasnt like a lycan to leave the pact just as much as it was unusual for a vampire to leave the coven..

"I think your jealous" Rex snapped at her..

"Jealous? Im worried about you, this guy could be dangerous" she snapped back at him..

"so could you" he stood in front of her..."nat i dont want to fight with you ok, not everyone is bad, you of all people should know that" he said low and she sighed.."You know im right"

"Listen ok yes not everyone is bad but" she began and he smiled..

"But no buts Nat, he wants to help me and i want his help" he took her hand in his.."I want to be able to control this nat, i dont want to have to be locked up every month, i dont want you to have to worry about me, i want to be able to take care of myself, i dont want to be a burden anymore"

"You were never a burden Rex" she said softly as she brushed some hair from his face, how could she say no to him, he looked so pathetic there, he had so much hope in his eyes, he wanted to be normal, how could she deny him that cause thats what she wanted too, to be normal..

"I love you Nat, more then anyone but i need to learn someday, i want this" he smiled softly and she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight, if she could shelter him from everything for forever she would..

"Ok" she gave in as she hugged him..."Ok let him teach you"

"Your the best Nat" he smiled as he pulled back..He glanced at his watch..."I gotta run, i have class in a little bit" he spun from her and then stopped.."I kind of invited that girl, her name is Gigi to dinner" he began with an awkward smile.."I kind of said we would do it here"

Natalie sighed..."Ok... fine, what does she like to eat"

Rex smiled big.."Im sure whatever you put together will be fine, say around 5?"

"Ok fine, 5 it is" Natalie said with a smile, she liked seeing Rex happy like this even if it made her stomach uneasy..

"cool and try not to be too overbearing ok" he said as he went to the door..

"Overbearing? Im not overbearing" she called out but he left, she sighed deep, ok so she could do this, she could, what could possibly go wrong?

Natalie found herself at the grocery store picking out items, amazing how she coud never eat any of the food she cooked but she did enjoy cooking and with having Rex around she cooked alot, she stared at the spagetti sauce and reached for a jar but another hand grabbed it before she did and she turned, there he was, John..

"thats alot of food for you" he said with a cocked head as he looked into her shopping cart, she took the sauce from him..

"You know what its like having a growing boy around im sure" she said and he choose his words wisely..

He smiled as he looked at her.."we do have a huge appetite" his words came off more sexual then anything, she felt her body react, she thought of the dream she had, she had to look away...

"he told me that he ran into you, do you really want to help him" she began to walk as he followed her..

"he's a good kid" he said and she stopped now and looked at him..

"He is the best and if you hurt him" she said warningly towards him..

"Hurt him? What do i look like a monster?" he raised an eyebrow.."but i get it your worried, i guess i would be too, i mean i show up in town and then i follow you home, sounds kind of shady to me" he smiled as he walked past her and glanced at the shelves..

"yeah..yeah it does" she said as she looked at him, he glanced at her..

"I dont mean any harm, i was curious to say the least plus i mean its not everyday that you run into someone as beautiful as yourself" he looked at her..

She swallowed hard, he was flirting with her and not that she wasnt use to men flirting with her, it happened alot but he wasnt just a man, he was a lycan..

"You look surprised" he said as he walked closer to her..

"maybe a little" she said honestly, she suddenly felt hot, very hot and that didnt happen to vampires..

"im not like the rest of my kind, sort of like your not like yours" he said as he stood now mere inches in front of her, god he smelt so good, her body tensed and fluid rushed between her legs, he smiled.."I like you" he leaned into her ear and whispered.."and by the way your body is reacting, i can definitely tell it is mutual" she wanted to kiss him, she wanted to tear his clothes off an devour him but he was moving away from her now.."I'll see you around ...Natalie" he said as she stood there, her body visibily shakened, she had to take a minute to gain her composure and then she quickly finished off shopping..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Natalie couldnt believe that even now as she stood in her kitchen cooking a meal for her brother and his new girl that she would still be so shakened by running into John, maybe it had been that she denied herself for so long that her animal instincts were coming out and begging for release, she felt overtly sexual at the present time, her craving and desire to be touched and to let go was at its absolute highest, she felt like she couldnt even trust herself around her boyfriend Cris at this moment cause if she did lose it, the damage she could do, she could kill him?

No she couldnt have that so she played the sick act, even forced herself to cough a little to spice it up, he was concerned for her but she told him how she would eat some soup and take it easy for the rest of the day, knowing he had an art show coming up she made sure to stress how he couldnt afford to get sick, it seem to work, for now but what about tomorrow, or the next day, the beast inside her wanted to take over, she could feel it, pulling at her from deep within..

She mixed the meat sauce on the stove and began pouring the spagetti into the pot of boiling water, the sound of the door opening made her nervous, it was Rex and he definitely had a human with him, she turned to greet them..

"so this is my sister i told you about" Rex said as he nervously walked the young girl into the kitchen, she stopped and smiled at Natalie.."Natalie this is Gigi"

"Hi" natalie said as she shook her hand.."Nice to meet you"

"same here, your house is absolutely gorgeous" Gigi said with a smile, natalie began to relax, she liked this girl, she seemed like a good match for her brother..

She was about the same height as Natalie but she had a short brown pixie cut with blonde highlights in it, big brown eyes, she had a nice smile..

"thanks, do you guys want a drink" Natalie said as she turned for the fridge and pulled out a couple bottles of beer, they gratefully took them.."so rex says you two go to school together, what subject are you majoring in" Natalie tried to make small talk but it was cut short, a scent caught her nose, her eyes got wide and she looked as John made his way to the kitchen..

"it smells great in here hope im not late" he said as Natalie stood there a bit stunned...

"Nope right on time, i hope you dont mind Nat but he really wasnt doing anything for dinner" Rex began as natalie looked at John and swallowed hard, she looked to Rex..He could see the look on her face, she was about to panick, and well she didnt panick, not ever.."Um can you two excuse me" Rex said as natalie looked at him..

"Yeah have a beer or two" Natalie said quickly as she looked at John, he was smiling, she walked past him and followed Rex into her bedroom..

"Your not mad are you" he said as they got into the room, she spun and looked at him..

"what is he doing here" she said a bit nervously, she couldnt be around him, not now, not after this afternoon..

"well i thought after our talk this morning" he began as she looked at him..

"I said i was ok with him training you not coming over for dinner" she spat him, she couldnt believe this..

"why are you so mad" he said as she began to pace now..

"im not mad" she snapped at him..

"Ok cause you seem kind of mad" he said as he looked at her...A knock on the door made them both look..

"everything ok?" she heard Johns voice and she looked at Rex..

"Your not gonna freak out, are you cause you kind of look like you are" Rex said nervously..

"No of course" she tried to snap the thoughts from her head, she quickly opened the door, John was standing there..

"You look a little flushed, you sure your ok" he grinned..

"Im fine" she walked past him.."completely and totally fine"

Rex looked at John and laughed nervously as he shrugged his shoulders, they quickly headed back inside..

Gigi had helped natalie set up the table, her stomach was in knots, John kept looking at her but not just looking, he was staring, he looked hungry and not just for food..

As they ate Rex immediately noticed the tension and he was seriously reconsidering bringing a human girl there, this could end up very bad..

"the food is delicious Natalie" Gigi said with a genuine smile as Natalie played with her food in front of her..

"absolutely delicious" John grinned as he ate the heaping plate in front of him.."Is that garlic i taste in the sauce"

"among other things" natalie said nervously as she put a mouthful of the food in her mouth, its not that it tasted bad, it tasted like nothing and her stomach definitely wouldnt agree with it later on..

"Interesting choice" he grinned as Rex looked between them nervously..

"so Gi can you believe Mr. Katempsky today in class, i mean a 2000 word essay, the guy has no life" Rex tried to make small talk as Natalie stared at her plate, she could sense Johns eyes on her and she knew if she looked at him she would end up throwing everything off the table and doing him right there, she almost laughed at the thought..

"Yeah the guys a tool" Gigi said as she ate..

"so Natalie what did you pick out for desert today" John asked as she glanced up..

"You havent even finished eating your food yet" she said with a smile..

"I always look forward to the best part of the meal" he raised an eyebrow at her, she quickly jumped up from the table, making her plate clink against a cup as everyone looked at her..

"we need more alcohol, i will get it" she said quickly, needing to get away from him, her body was on fire, aching for his touch, what the hell was happening to her, she got into the kitchen and took a deep breath as she leaned on the sink with her arms..

"Your brother seems happy with that girl" she heard his voice and she snapped her head around quickly..

"what are you trying to do" she said as she looked at him, she needed a drink, she needed one bad, she walked to the fridge..

"making small talk, why" he said with a smile as she reached for her bottle in the fridge and took a hearty sip right out of it.."something bothering you" she heard him right behind her and she swallowed hard.."I mean if there is something i did, or said" she could feel him pressing up against her and she cocked her head around, immediately regretting the decision as he was right there..

"apple pie" she said quickly as he looked at her confused.."I um made apple pie for desert" she said as she pushed past him and looked in the fridge...

"Mmmm sounds delicious" his voice was more of a groan as she stood there bent over, his eyes on her ass as his body hardened..She stood up, pie in hand as she turned around and then out of nowhere it happened, he removed the pie from her hands and his mouth collided with hers in a hungry aggressive kiss that had her seeing stars, it was only when she heard Rex calling out to her that she backed up from him, breathless and on fire..

He was staring at her, his eyes full of lust and desire, she knew it was reflecting her own desires..

"give me a second" she said with a cracking voice, John moved closer to her.."Im just getting the whip cream ready" she swallowed hard..

"Mmmm now this could have many uses" John said as he reached past her in the fridge and grabbed the whip cream, she was seconds from losing it, god he smelt so good, he exhumed sex and she wanted it, she wanted him.."do you want to get out of here" his breath was in her ear, she couldnt think all she could do was nod her head.."then what are you waiting for" he grinned as he licked against her neck, and she was lost, so lost..

The next thing Rex heard was the back door closing, he looked at Gigi and walked to the kitchen, it was empty with an apple pie on the counter..

"is everything ok?" Gigi said as she stepped into the door way..

"yeah i think" rex said with confusion, he looked in the fridge and then smiled.." ah were out of whip cream, i guess she went to go get some" he said as he looked back at the pie..

"ok well lets atleast clean up " Gigi said as Rex went to take a piece of the pie.."seriously rex you cant have apple pie without whip cream" she called out and he stopped himself, damn it the pie looked good, he quickly went to help her clean up..

Natalie had no idea where they were, he had moved so fast with her on his back but soon they were at a cabin, an empty cabin, he smiled as he lifted the can of whip cream from her hand..

"Now this is gonna come in handy" he grinned as their mouths heavily attacked one another, she couldnt remember the last time she felt so out of control and she had never been with a lycan before, clothes began getting ripped off left and right, he pulled back when he felt her body shaking, she looked scared, like really scared, he followed her eyes as she gazed at his enormous erection, with a cocky grin he said.."oh believe me sweetheart your not gonna be screaming in pain"

His body looked like steel, it was covered in intriqute tattoos, his muscles actually rippling, his erection tall and proud, she licked her lips in anticipation and then he was pulling her against him, she gasped at his power, even Lestat wasnt this strong, this aggresive, she liked it..

His mouth atacked hers with a fierce growl that shook her to her very core, she couldnt ever remember being this hot for anyone, her nails scratched down his back and he growled into her throat, this was going to be way easier then he ever imagined, she was on fire and it stirred him more, he had never been with a vampire before but he had heard stories and well he was about to put every rumor he heard to the test..

Natalie felt her back hit into one of the walls, she gasped at the contact it forced them to make, his erection damn near tearing a hole in her stomach and then she was climbing up his massive form with her legs as her hands grabbed handfuls of hair and tugged, he pulled back and let out a deep primal growl as he looked at her, his eyes now a deep shade of green, hers burning almost red with desire and then she felt it, he filled her body, nearly splitting her in two as she cried out in ectasy as he fucked her against the wall, there was nothing easy and gentle about it, it made her lose control as she clawed his back, the smell of his blood filling her nose..

She ripped her mouth from his as her fangs descended almost painfully, he watched in amazement, usually he only saw a vampires fangs before they were about to maul him but this was different, erotic almost as she cried out, piercing his eye drums as her body tightened its grip on him, he was sure that if she squeezed any harder she may damn near rip him off all the way, but he like it, he liked the pain mixed with pleasure..

He dropped them both to the floor as he drove himself into her, taking her legs high onto his shoulders as she screamed out, her breasts bounced with her stroke into her body, he couldnt help himself as he looked down at her and then he engulfed a taunt nipple into his mouth..

The feeling of his tongue swirling against her sensitive flesh, the suction he used on her breasts and nipples, it was absolutely mind blowing, she arched herself up higher, giving him more access, she wrapped her legs as much as she could around his large waist, it pushed him deeper inside her and he bit down on her flesh, it was exhillirating, a rush, she could feel him changing inside of her and she shot her eyes open, his features were turning as he looked at her, his lips stained with her blood, she had never seen anything more beautiful, his body twitched and jerked, she opened her mouth, revealing her fangs, he quickly with out thinking grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to his chest, crying out as her fangs pierced him, he couldnt help but cum violently inside her and then her head was dropping backwards and hitting the floor as she looked up, his blood running from the corner of her mouth as their breathing began to slow down..

"Un... believable" she finally said as laid there staring at the ceiling, he collasped next to her, his body going back to normal as he laid there, he kept telling himself this was all part of the plan and the plan was working..

Natalie allowed her breathing to come back to normal as she laid there, neither of them really speaking as she stared at the ceiling, she couldnr believe she had just slept with a lycan, her eyes darted to the can of whip cream on the floor and thats when it hit her, she sat up in a hurry, somewhat startling him as he leaned up on his arms..

"Oh my god Rex" she said as reality came snapping back, she had house guests, she quickly got up and began looking for her clothes as he watched..

"He is a big boy i think he can take care of himself" he said with a cocky grin as she looked at him..

"I was in the middle of a dinner with him, this was important to him" she said as she grabbed her pants and pulled them back up her body..

"Im sure he is long gone by now" he said as her eyes darted to her watch, 5 hours, it had been five hours!

"Oh god" she said as she scrambled to find her shirt, he wasnt moving as he leaned on his arm..

"you really dont have to hurry off" he said as she finally found her shirt and put it on..

"Oh believe me i do" she looked for her shoes, where the heck were her shoes, he finally got up now and sighed.."I really cant belive i just did that, that we just did that" she finally said as he stood and got his pants back on..

"having regrets?" he cocked his head and she smiled some..

"No.. i mean sort of, i have never been with someone like you before" she said honestly as he zipped up his pants and walked over..

"definitely a first for me and you know what they say, once you go lycan" he grinned..

"yeah yeah ok" she laughed now as she shook her head.."I mean how did that happen" she looked at him..

"we both wanted something and we went for it" he neared her more.."actually i still want something" his hand touched her neck and for a second she got lost in the touch but she couldnt do that again, not again, hell she could get lost in him for days, it took all the strength in her to remove his hand from her neck..

"I have to get back" she began as she looked at him..

"Ok, will i see you again" he asked as she saw her shoes and ran to them, she wanted to pretend she didnt hear him but he came up behind her.."I want to see you again"

"We could probably um work something out" she said as she swallowed hard, her eyes darted to his chest, he had a tattoo of a woman on it.."whose that" she asked as she touched his chest, it was as if reality came back to slap him in the face, he quickly put on his shirt..

"Its nothing" he said quickly..

"was it someone you knew" she had to ask, hell she knew nothing about him..

"I said its nothing" he said a bit louder this time.."its getting late" he was annoyed with her questioning..

"Ok so i cant ask you any questions about yourself" she said as she looked at him..

"its a tattoo end of story, whats the big deal anyways" he said a bit sarcastically..

"Um let me think i just slept with you and i know nothing about you besides the fact that your a lycan, so maybe its kind of a big deal" she said as she looked at him...

"well what about you, i know nothing about you, why dont you start devulging your lifes past with me" he said as he looked at her..She couldnt answer him as she stood there.."see somethings are better left unsaid" he walked to the door, she noticed the immediate change in him, something had happened to him, something big..

It was in her nature to help and so she spoke.."did you love her"

"Just stop it OK, its none of your business!" he barked at her and she swallowed hard as she looked at him, suddenly feeling very mad herself...

"fine...whatever, im outta here" she pushed past him and he inhaled deep, he couldnt let her leave being mad..

"atleast let me get you back home" he said as she spun and looked at him..

"I think i can manage just fine" she said and then she was off sprinting through the woods as he stood there, he was in control of this situation, he was and it would stay that way, he quickly left..

Natalie got home to an empty house, Rex was gone, half the apple pie was gone but miraculously the place was clean, she smiled some as she stood in the kitchen..

"You left the other night without saying why" she heard a familar voice and she turned to face him, Lestat, he stood in a pair of black leather pants and a full length trench coat as he looked at her, his long hair pulled back into a pony tail..

"Upset at my self control?" she said sarcastically as she walked into the kitchen, he followed..

"control?" he grinned.."Now we both know" he began as he inhaled deep, he looked around quickly.."what is that smell"

"probably you, you know i heard there is a new vamp STD going around" she said with a roll of her eyes...

"atleast i dont deny the very things that keep me alive" she said quickly as he continued to sniff and look around..

"its funny to see you taking on the traits of the lap dog that you are" she grinned and then he was right in front of her..

"who was here" he said seriously as he looked at her..

"You really should get a life Lestat and stop being so concerned with mine" she snapped and he spun around and whipped through her house, immediately showing up right in front of her..

"this place isnt safe, something has been here" he began and she felt her stomach tighten, he could sense John..

"Your out of your mind its just been me" she turned from him and grabbed her arm hard..

"Like hell it has, a lycan has been here, i told you that there is an uprising" he was angry as he looked at her..

"Oh i seriously doubt a lycan would walk into my place, they dont even come in town, i would know" she said quickly, hoping he would buy it.." a neighbor of mine brought her dog over earlier" she said quickly as he looked at her..

"Your probably right, disgusting little animals" he said as he looked at her.."but it doesnt change anything, if one of them finds out your here alone, unprotected" he began and she yanked her arm back from him..

"I am fine" she walked from him.."well atleast i was until you showed up"

"you know its that attitude that will get you killed one day" he snapped..

"I think this conversation is done" she said as she looked at him...

"come back to the coven Natalie, dont be stupid" he said as he walked over to her..

"Why do you keep on doing this damn it, this is my life, my choices i dont owe you a damn thing" she yelled at him.."there is plenty of women who would gladly take you as their bride, why the hell do you have to bother me!"

"Cause i love you" he yelled at her and she couldnt help but roll her eyes..

"You love yourself Lestat, you always have you always will, now leave" she said as she turned from him, her body was still vibrating from her encounter with John, she needed to take a shower, a long hot shower..

"You will be my wife Natalie, one day" he said as she stood there and then it got incredibly quiet and she knew he was gone, thank god he was gone, the time that she had loved him was long gone, that ship had sailed..

The sound of her phone ringing snapped her from her thoughts, she looked at it and saw it was Cris, suddenly she felt guilty, very guilty but she answered none the less, what happened with her and John was a one time deal, she was weak, vulnerable, it would never ever happen again...

John made his way to his brothers place, he just wanted to jump in the shower and wash her scent from him, it was like he could still feel her damn touch on his skin, branding him but his brother was there as he entered, and he wasnt alone, Lucian was with him..

"what the hell is this" he said angrily as he looked at his friend and brother..

"i didnt want to tell him John but he was persuassive" lucian began as Michael walked up to him, his eyes got wide as he inhaled..

"Oh my god John, you did it, you... you killed the vampire girl" Michael said with wide eyes..

"were you always this dramatic Michael, and no i didnt" he said as he walked past them, glaring at Lucian as he did so..

"You smell like her, like them" Michael said with confusion..

"theres more then one way to smell like a vampire" he grinned as he spun and looked at them...

"so it worked, she trusts you" Lucian said with shock..

"Oh this is not good, you fucked a vampire?" Michael shook his head..

"how was it, anything like the rumors" Lucian said with intrigue..

"You have no idea" John smirked..

"Ok so what is the next step" Lucian walked up to him..

"there wont be a next step, there cant be a next step" Michael looked at his brother..

John ignored his brother and looked at his friend.."first off i am pissed that you went behind my back and told him anything at all and secondly im thinking a little wining and dining will do"

"he didnt tell me anymore then i already knew" Michael said quickly as john looked at him now.."Just end this now John, this is not good"

"see this is what you dont get brother, this is perfect, im already in, its like taking candy from a baby" he grinned..

"and then what if you start to fall for her" Michael said angrily..

"what? Are you out of your mind, i hate her, she disgusts me, her father is the reason Karina is dead, do you think i forgot that!" he snapped at Michael.."this is going exactlly the way i wanted it to" he walked past them both.."by the time im done with her those bloodsuckers wont know what hit them!" he stopped in the hall.."dont you see i can get clint where it hurts the most, his heart, nothing like his daughter falling in love with a lycan and then when he is his most vulnerable, his most miserable, I strike, its like killing two birds with one stone and in the end i am the one left standing"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Natalie stood at work trying to forget her encounter with  
him the other day but she couldnt, her skin still tingled from his touch, hell  
the ache was even worse now, thankfully her brother was so wrapped up in his new  
girl that he hadnt had time to notice her weird behaviour cause it was weird,  
she couldnt even close her eyes now without seeing him and his eyes, his body,  
she got lost in the moment again..

"Im glad your feeling good enough to  
go to work" she heard Cris's voice and she spun to face him, her face flush and  
if she had a heart beat she was sure it would be thumping away  
ridiculously..

"Cris, hey" she said nervously as she looked at  
him..

"You still look a bit flushed, i mean, are you sure you feel ok" he  
said with concern as he looked at her..

Before she could answer another  
person did, well sort of a person, it was John.."You know i hear that the flu is  
going around" she locked eyes with him as Cris turned slightly to look at  
him..

"and you would be" Cris said as he looked at this guy..

John  
outstretched his hand to the man.."Oh im sorry its kind of rude of me to jump  
into someone elses conversation, the names John"

Cris looked at him  
suspiciously but shook his hand.."Cris" he said as he looked at the huge  
man.."new in town?"

"Yeah something like that" he grinned and Natalie  
quickly looked between the two of them, Cris looked at her..

"John came  
by the other day, he was just passing through" Natalie blurted out quickly as  
Cris looked at him..

"Oh yeah" Cris leaned on the bar and looked John up  
and down.."its funny your still here since you were just passing  
through"

"Yeah well you know how life goes, when something gets your  
attention" he began as he looked at Natalie and she felt her body begin to  
boil..

Cris was staring John down, she could tell he didnt like him and  
she really didnt want a scene in Rodi, she spoke up quick.."so Cris is the show  
still on for tonight" she tried to put all of her attention on  
him..

"Yeah i was hoping i could pick you up at 7" he said as he looked  
inbetween her and John, John was now sipping his drink..

"7 sounds  
perfect" she said with a smile, she hated that John was still just sitting  
there..

He looked at John again then back at her.."well let me get back  
to the gallery" he said as he walked around the bar, she walked and met him half  
way, he kissed her softly as he put his hands around her waist, he leaned in and  
whispered in her ear.."if that guy gives you a problem, call me"

"Ok" she  
whispered back and then he was walking out, John was watching him as he left and  
Natalie took the opportunity to hit the bathroom, she felt like a damn druggy at  
the moment, she needed her fix.. Thankfully the bathroom was empty and she went  
into an available stall, grabbing a vile of blood from her pocket as she took  
the cap off the syringe..

"dirty deeds in the bathroom huh" his voice  
made her jump as she spun around, nearly dropping her vial..

"damn it  
John get out of here" she snapped at him..

"so is this what you do all  
the time, just inject yourself" he was a bit surprised not too many vamps would  
sink to this level..

"it beats the alternative ok" she said with  
agitation..

"But thats who you are" he began as he watched her.."To deny  
yourself the small things" he began and she snapped her head around, her eyes  
red, her fangs descended..

"shut up ok" she yelled at him as he backed up  
some, the needle pierced her skin and she let her head fall against the stall as  
the 'medicine' began to do its job.."Im not like the others ok" she finally said  
as she stood there just breathing...

"I can see that, odd but i see it"  
he said honestly, she composed herself and stood up.."so thats it, all  
better?"

"Yep you kind of get use to it after a while" she said as she  
walked past him..

"Your still mad about the other night" he said as she  
looked at him through the mirror..

"Why would i be mad, like you said we  
both wanted something, end of story" she was lying, she was mad..

"I dont  
like to talk about my past much" he finally said as she turned to look at  
him..

"well then you should of just said that instead of coming off like  
an asshole" she said honestly..

"Listen we both have to agree that this  
thing between is a bit odd, i mean this doesnt happen alot if at all" he said as  
she looked at him and swallowed hard..

"and thats exactlly why it wont  
happen again, i came to this town to start over and i did" she said  
quickly..

"Oh you mean the lie your living" he said as he cocked his  
head..

"its not a lie" she said quickly..."Ok maybe a little  
one"

"Oh sweetheart i believe this is more then a little lie" he grabbed  
her arm and looked at the needle mark that was quickly disappearing on her  
arm..

"and its also my choice" she snapped and yanked her arm  
back..

"Ok fair enough" he put his hands up as she stood there.."so do  
you have plans tonight"

"You know i have plans you were right there" she  
said with a roll of her eyes..

"Oh you mean with your uh Pet, er human"  
he corrected himself..

"his name is Cris, and he is a wonderful person"  
she said defensively..

"he also cant give you what you want" he walked  
behind her his breath in her ear.."what you need" she sucked up a deep breath  
and stepped from him..

"Listen this...this is wrong" she said as she  
turned to face him, he licked his lips..

"then why does it feel so right"  
he walked closer to her, she could smell his lust, his arousal for her, it made  
a lump form in her throat.."You want me right now" he stepped closer as her back  
hit the wall and he came up right in front of her..

"I need to get back  
to work" she was losing the battle, badly too, she wanted to touch him, to make  
him touch her..

"well" his breath was in her ear now as he leaned into  
her.."then i guess i better let you get to it" he finished, she hadnt even  
noticed her eyes were closed until she felt his presence move away from her,  
then she heard the bathroom door open and close and she took a deep breath, this  
was definitely harder then she had originally thought..

John smiled as he  
made his way out the back door, he was so close he could almost taste it, he was  
quickly snapped from his thoughts though as soon as he stepped out cause he came  
face to face with a red pair of eyes and then he was being grabbed by the throat  
and pushed against the wall..

"who are you and what are you doing here!"  
Lestat said as his fangs showed..

"Oh your messing with wrong man bat  
boy" John said with a smile and then he was grabbing the vampires arm and  
tossing him aside like it was nothing, he let out a deep growl as his animal  
instincts began to take over..

"Impressive what kind of dog food are they  
feeding you all" Lestat said as he stood and dusted himself off, the two men  
circled each other..

"the only food i see here is you" John said as they  
both lunged for each other and collided in mid air, they began clawing and  
biting one another..

Natalie was getting an order ready when she had  
sensed one of her kind around but it wasnt just anyone, it was lestat, she would  
know his scent anywhere, she then heard a sound coming from the back door, it  
sounded like growling, her eyes got wide as she took off for it, opening the  
backdoor she gasped cause there was John and Lestat fighting apparently to the  
death..

John was bleeding profusely from the bite marks all over his body  
and natalie reacted as Lestat got the upper hand, she grabbed him by the back of  
his coat and literally tossed him against the concrete wall making it crack as  
he crashed into it..

"Lestat what the hell are you doing" she yelled at  
him as John laid on the ground, literally bleeding to death..

"what am i  
doing , what the hell are you doing" Lestat was angry as he adjusted his  
shirt.."dont you see what he is, he was stalking you..." he began to walk  
over.."Im putting an end to this once and for all" he yelled as he opened his  
mouth, Natalie quickly grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall,  
his eyes got wide with shock..

"You will leave him alone" she yelled as  
her eyes got red..

"what the hell are you doing Natalie he is one of  
them!" he yelled and then it was as if it hit him as he looked at  
her..

"Get out of here" she yelled at him and dropped him onto his  
feet..

"No way your defending him" he said as he looked at John who was  
trying to get to his feet, his body usually regenerated faster then this but he  
could barely move right now as his vision went blurry..."You see what he is"  
Lestat yelled..

"I know exactlly what he is, now go before i change my  
mind and tear you to pieces!" she hissed at him..

"Oh this is  
unbelievable, your running with the dogs now!" he said with shock as he looked  
at her..

"Go!" she showed her fangs to him as she blocked Johns  
body..

"Oh you just made a horrible mistake sweetheart" Lestat said as he  
looked at her and then he was leaving, a trail of dust in his wake, she brought  
her attention back to John, she knelt on the ground by him, he was bleeding  
bad..

"Ok im gonna get you some help John" she said almost frantically,  
she didnt know what to do, he was on the verge of passing out from blood loss,  
she had never been in a situation like this, she looked around quick as he tried  
to focus on her face.."John stay with me...stay with me" she yelled at him and  
then everything went black..

Natalie paced her house waiting for Rex to  
show up, she had called him immediately and carried John back to her place, she  
was frantic, he was bleeding all over everything and completely unconscious now  
as he laid on her couch..

Rex had said he knew Johns scent and that it  
could lead him to the pact, they would know what to do with him, she just hoped  
he was right, it had been almost an hour now and no word from rex, she paced  
frantically as she tried to stop his bleeding but the venom in him seem to be  
poisioning him, it looked completely helpless right now..

But that was  
about to change cause her door opened and rex came in, he had others with him,  
they shot a look at Natalie and one man ran over to him..He had short cropped  
brown hair, the same blue eyes, his frame a bit smaller then John but they  
looked related..

"John...John can you hear me" he said as he looked at  
him, kneeling on the floor..

"He wont wake up" Natalie said with a  
cracking voice as he looked at her, more men came inside house..

"How the  
hell did this happen" another one yelled and then he was right in front of  
Natalie..

"she didnt do it ok, i already told you that!" rex said as he  
ran between the guy and natalie..

"he's gonna need a transfusion theres  
too much poision in him" Michael said almost frantically..."we gotta get him out  
of here, i have my supplies back at the house" Michael said as Natalie looked at  
him...

"is he gonna..." she couldnt even finish the words as he shot her  
a look..

"not as long as i have a say in it" Michael said angrily and  
then he began directing his men around, it was all happening so fast but then a  
few of them came over and picked him up and began moving him out of the  
house.."Be careful with him" Michael said as he watched them..

"i didnt  
know,...I..." she said as she looked at the guy who seem to be taking control of  
the situation, he snapped his head around, anger in his eyes..

"You've  
done enough, you better hope he doesnt die" he said and then they were all  
piling out of the house as natalie stood there, for the first time in years she  
broke down and cried as Rex looked at her, surprisingly he was beginning to put  
one and one together now..

John laid feeling as though he was hit be a  
mac truck, his body ached and he groaned as he laid there, sudden images of what  
happened jolted him as he shot up only to have his brother rushing  
over..

"John its ok, your gonna be fine but you cant move around alot"  
His brothers words didnt make sense, how the heck did he get there, back to his  
brothers place, his mind went to natalie, she had showed up, she had tore that  
damn blood sucker off of him...

"where is she...where is Natalie" he said  
as he looked around and then saw the IV in his arm, it was connected to a bag of  
blood..

"You needed an infusion and dont worry about her, she's not  
here..." Michael said as he looked over to his brother.."what the hell happened  
John"

"I need to get out of here, i need to" he said a bit frantically as  
he began pulling on the IV on his arm, within seconds a few guys from the pact  
rushed in as Michael called them, they held John down..

"No your not  
going anywhere, you almost died out there" Michael yelled...

"let go of  
me Michael, i have to see if she is ok" he began as his friends looked at him  
shocked..

"she almost got you killed John!" Michael yelled in  
shock..

"she saved my fucking life" he yelled..

"He's  
hallucinating, delusional" Michael said quickly as everyone looked at  
him..

"I know what i saw!" John yelled and then he felt it, the piercing  
of drugs running through his veins, his eye sight got blurry..

"You need  
to be sedated, its the only way your gonna heal" Michael said as he looked at  
his brother..

"No...i...i have to...i.." his eyes closed as he passed  
out, the other guys from the pact looked at Michael..

"he's not well, he  
isnt making sense, i got it from here" he said quickly as they all looked  
between one another.."come on he needs his space" Michael said demandingly as  
one by one they left the room, whispering among themselves as Michael looked at  
his brother, this is exactlly what he feared would happen and he would make sure  
to put an end to it..

Natalie couldnt help but be worried about him, he  
had almost died, maybe he had? It had been officially 24 hours since the  
incident and she had no idea what had happened to him, she was beside herself  
with grief.. Lestat was there because of her, she felt responsible for what had  
happened and now she had no way to contact him and see if he was ok, part of her  
was relieved that his pact hadnt showed up again, cause if they had then she  
knew that he hadnt made it and they were pissed to say the least, especially the  
one that looked like him, was it his brother?

She had even missed Cris's  
art show and now she was avoiding his calls, she knew he had to be pissed but  
she couldnt very well show up at a show feeling the way she did, god how had  
everything gotten this bad?

Cris had called numerous times, at first he  
seemed genuinely concerned but as the phone calls persisted well he got angrier  
and angrier, finally he called and left her nasty message, yelling at her, she  
deserved it though, she knew she did..

Minutes seemed like hours, hours  
seemed like days as she paced her house, she had to know how he was, she just  
had to.. Just when she was about to take off and try to find him she saw her  
brother come in, he looked a bit distraught..

"did you hear something  
about him" she immediately asked, fearing the worse..

"Listen nat i did  
but first you need to calm down" he said and she felt a sense of relief, he had  
heard something, that had to be good right cause if he was dead she would feel  
it, or would she? But he said to sit down, sitting down was never good, she felt  
anxiety fill her..

"Oh my god, is he... did he.." she thought she would  
hyperventilate as she looked at Rex..

"He's alive ok" he grabbed her arms  
and looked at her, she wanted to cry with happiness, she shouldnt even care this  
much but she did..

"Oh thank god Rex, i thought when i didnt hear  
anything, and time was moving so slow" she said as she hugged him tight but  
there was something about him, she could sense it, something was still wrong,  
she pulled back and looked at him.."what arent you telling me" she was frantic  
again..

"nat he almost died and well alot of them are saying it is your  
fault" he began as she looked at him..

"it is my fault, Lestat would of  
never showed up if it wasnt for me" she claimed defeat as she looked at  
him..

"But you saved him Nat, you fought off Lestat, if it wasnt for you"  
he began and now she was just confused as she looked at him..

"I wasnt  
going to let him kill John" she said as she shook her head..

"I know but  
the others they arent so understanding if you catch my drift" he said as he  
looked at her..

"But they listened to you, if i could just talk to them,  
one of them, the one who was at Johns side, i could explain" she said with wide  
eyes..

"Nat i dont think" he began as she began to pace..

"I know  
they dont like my kind but if i could just talk to one of them" she said as she  
walked.

"they will kill you" Rex finally blurted out as she looked at  
him.."You can never see him again Nat, they have made it clear that if they even  
suspect your around they wont hesitate" his words trailed off as she stood  
there, she felt like she couldnt breath and she was dead so that was saying  
something.."he's alive so lets leave it at that"

"so i cant even see for  
myself, i cant even" she said with shock as she looked at Rex...

"It wont  
matter Nat, none of it does" he said as he looked at her.."Im not gonna lose you  
to them, its not worth it"

John felt the bright light of the sun  
penetrating the room as he laid there, he felt hung over, very hung over, his  
head was throbbing something vicious, he tried to move some, his body felt  
better atleast..

"John just take it easy ok" he heard his brother as he  
opened his eyes more..

"what happened" he said as he laid there, Images  
passing through his head as his brother looked at him and began checking him  
out..

"Your wounds are all healing, your lucky to be alive" Michael said  
as he looked at his brother..

"You drugged me" John said as his memory  
came crashing back, he sat up some and looked around.

"I had to, you  
needed to heal" Michael said with concern.."do you feel ok?"

"My head  
hurts" he said as he held his head some.."wheres Natalie" he asked with his eyes  
closed and Michael got up and quickly closed the bedroom door, the pact was in  
the other room awaiting word on his recovery..

"Listen the last thing you  
need to worry about is her ok" Michael said low as he looked at his  
brother..

"she saved me" he still couldnt believe that she had saved him,  
he probably would of died if it wasnt for her as odd as that  
seemed..

"she is the reason you almost died John... she is a vampire  
remember" Michael said seriously..

"I know what she is Michael" he sat up  
now and opened his eyes..

"well then you know that this, whatever concern  
this is you have for her is wrong and if the pact knew you were falling for her"  
Michael said as John looked at him..

"falling for her, im not falling for  
her" he moved his feet to the side of the bed, was he falling for her, was that  
the feeling he had? It couldnt be, he wouldnt be!

"look at me John"  
Michael moved in front of him..."she is not worth this, you will alienate  
yourself from the pact"

"do i look stupid to you Michael" he snapped as  
he got up now on wibbily legs, it took him a second to regain his footing, he  
looked over his own body, it was completely healed..His mind went back to her,  
she had fought that vampire off of him, he had seen it..

"do i have to  
remind you what they did John, her father killed Karina and your unborn son!"  
Michael yelled as John spun around, grabbing his brother by the collar and  
yanking him close..

"I know exactlly what he did and nothing has changed,  
NOTHING" he let go of him as Michael stood there.."Im moving forward with the  
plan" he said as he stood there and then moved to the window looking out, his  
mind on her..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Natalie knew that what Rex said was right, they would kill  
her and why wouldnt they, she was the very enemy they hated, hell she was  
suppose to hate him but why didnt she, i mean she had been raising a lycan for  
the past 20 years as her own..

She thought that going back to work would  
somehow make her feel better, normal even but it only made her feel worse and it  
only made her think more.. She had made such a mess out of things, she was sure  
by now Lestat had run off and told her father, would he come for her  
now?

"natalie?" she heard his soft voice and she almost didnt want to  
turn and face him, how could she after everything she had done, he deserved none  
of it.."I said alot of mean hurtful things" he began and she heard the regret in  
his voice, it made her feel worse, she turned and faced him..

"dont ok i  
deserved all of it" she swallowed hard as she looked at Cris..

"No you  
didnt" he said apologetically.."can we go somewhere" he looked around, not  
wanting to have this conversation in front of patrons at the bar..

"Yeah  
i can take my break" she said low as she spoke to one of the other bartenders  
and then she walked around the bar.."I have ten minutes" she said as she began  
walking, he followed her as she made her way outside and to the side of the  
building..She stopped as she stared down the alley way..

"I just feel  
like there is so much your hiding from me and i just wish you would talk to me"  
he said low as she stood there, her back turned from him, she felt horrible and  
oh so very alone..

"I wish i could too" she said honestly as she stood  
there..

"then why dont you, why dont you open up to me, i mean you run  
off all the time, you dont show up when you say your going to" he walked in  
front of her now and she kept her eyes casted down.."what is going on  
natalie"

"Its complicated" she said as she looked at the ground knowing  
full well she couldnt just come out and tell him what she was, he wouldnt  
understand, he couldnt..

"I feel like this is the part where you say its  
not you its me" he said low, she couldnt answer him.."natalie dont do this, we  
had something, something special"

She looked at him, tears in her  
eyes.."I cant be what you need me to be"

"thats where your wrong Natalie,  
you can be, i know you can" he went to touch her and she backed up from him, the  
look of hurt in his eyes was more then she could bear, but it had to be this way  
cause she would eventually have to go and if her father came looking for her  
then it would be sooner then later, she would rather spare him the hurt now  
instead of disappearing into the night without a word, no this was easier for  
him.."so thats it, no explanation...just goodbye?" he had tears in his  
eyes..

"its better this way Cris and one day you will see that" she was  
seconds from losing it completely..

"what are you so afraid of" he said  
through a cracking voice..

She couldnt answer his question, all she could  
do was stand there.."goodbye...Cris" she whispered as she looked back down, she  
felt defeated and broken, and this time she had no one to blame but  
herself..

"Natalie" he said with tears..

"Please" she let a few  
tears fall..."just go" she closed her eyes as she heard him walk away, atleast  
it was done, she had atleast saved one person from her and she owed him that  
much..

She sucked in a deep breath, she had to get back inside for work,  
she turned and then there he was, John...She let out a small gasp and then ran  
to him, wrapping her arms around him tight, it caught him off guard as he stood  
there..

"thank god your ok" she said as she hugged him as tight as she  
could..He finally relaxed some and hugged her back..

Clint stormed  
through his estate, he was pissed and throwing aside anything in his way,  
including furniture and servants alike, what Lestat had showed him, if it was  
true, his daughter was involved with a Lycan, well he was furious, beyond  
furious as he stormed through the large estate..

His wife Victoria was on  
his heels calling after him.."Please Clint just think first, she is our  
daughter" she had fear in her voice..

"she is no daughter of mine,  
defending one of those vile creatures!" he yelled.."she has crossed the line" he  
yelled as he looked at his wife..

"she is young and confused" Victoria  
tried to reason with him, she could see the hurt and pain in his eyes, she hated  
seeing him that way..

"she BETRAYED me, she BETRAYED this family!" he  
yelled.."this is unexcusable" he yelled again...

"Clint please" Victoria  
touched his arm and he yanked it back roughly..

"No...i know what i must  
do" he spun from her as she cried out to him, telling him to stop but he just  
kept walking, he was on a mission..

Natalie pulled back from John  
somewhat feeling awkward now as if that hug she gave him spoke more volumes then  
the words she spoke.."sorry i was just...i um im glad your ok" she said a bit  
nervously as she looked at him..

"yeah it was just a scratch" he said  
suddenly wondering if he should of came at all, he walked past her..

"a  
big scratch" she said as she looked at the back of him.."I was so worried, you  
were bleeding so much and i am so sorry" she began and her apology confused him,  
he looked at her.."if it wasnt for me then Lestat wouldnt of shown up, i thought  
you were going to die" she said honestly as she looked at him..

"You were  
worried i was going to die" he didnt understand how she could be so empathetic  
towards him, she was a vampire, she should hate him..

"yeah i guess i  
was" she wanted to shut up, why couldnt she shut up, she should just walk away  
but her damn legs wouldnt let her..

"You pulled him off of me" he said as  
he looked at her..

"he was... he was hurting you, killing you" she said  
as she looked down..She had feelings for him, like honest to goodness feelings  
that went deeper then the amazing sex they had that night, she wanted to run,  
right now..

"this is wrong, this is all wrong" he was mainly thinking  
outloud as he began to pace, how could he have let this happen, he had fallen  
for her, how did Michael know he would, was he losing his mind she was a damn  
vampire, a blood thirsty vampire, he hated vampires!

"I know and its  
stupid" she said as he looked at her.."I should just shut up and go" she said as  
she finally found the strength to turn around, they shouldnt even be having this  
conversation, it was one thing for her to be with a human but a Lycan, no this  
was too wrong..

"You saved my life" he said low as she stopped but she  
didnt turn around.."why did you think i was worth saving" he needed to know, he  
needed to know like he needed air to breath..

"Because your ... a good  
person, because i ...i care about you" she didnt look at him as she  
spoke..

"You dont even know me Natalie, you dont even know what i am  
capable of" he said as she looked at him..

"everyone is capable of good  
and evil John, you dont have to be one of us to know that"she looked at him.."I  
need to get inside" she turned from him.."Im really glad your ok" she said as  
she got to the side of the building and then she was disappearing back into  
Rodis as John stood there and then quickly he had to leave, this was too much  
even for him..

Lestat sat in a chair in front of Clints desk as much as  
he was satisfied for bringing this new found information to her father, well he  
was also a bit concerned, Clint was angry, he wanted more answers, he wanted to  
know what exactlly she had been planning with the lycans and there was only one  
way to truly do that, have someone on the inside and he knew who that someone  
would have to be..

"wouldnt it just be easier for me to take her back  
here to you and then you could see for yourself" Lestat said as he looked at the  
man in front of him..

"is this your way of trying to get out of this,  
your the one who brought me this information in the first place" Clint yelled as  
he stood now, towering over Lestat..

"Im not trying to get out of  
anything Sir, i just thought" he began as Clint bent over to him, his eyes red  
with anger..

"Your problem has always been you think too much!" Clint  
barked at him as Lestat swallowed hard..."this could be just what we need, if  
the lycans are forming an army then what better way to find out then to be  
around them"

"she hates me Sir" Lestat said quickly...

"then make  
her NOT hate you!" he yelled as Lestat sat there, his eyes  
wide...

"How...how do you expect me to do that Sir" Lestat said with  
fear, suddenly feeling like a child sitting in front of this powerful  
man..

"Must i do everything myself, use your brain Lestat! Why does she  
do all the things she does?" he yelled at him as he began to pace, Lestat just  
sat there, he couldnt think under this pressure.."COMPASSION, she has Compassion  
for others use it to you ability!" Clint yelled at him.."I want to know what  
those dogs are up to, i want to know what her part is in this and then i WANT  
HER! Understood!"

"Yes sir, crystal clear" Lestat said with a lump in his  
throat..

"good now get the hell out of here" Clint said as Lestat sat for  
another second..."I said NOW!" he yelled and Lestat scurried out of there, he  
would think of something to change her mind about him, and it had to be  
good...

Clint moved back to his desk and took a long hard sip from his  
cup, the sound of the door opening made him look and he saw his wife enter. They  
had been together nearly 400 years now and she still was as radiant now as she  
was then but there was sadness in her eyes, something he would have to take care  
of if this would work cause he knew that Victoria was nothing if sentimental  
when it came to their children, especially Natalie because at one point in her  
life she was like Natalie herself, he had met her when she too left her coven  
and overbearing father..

He put his hand out to her.."come Victoria, lets  
talk" he said as she neared him and took his hand...

"I just dont think  
that pulling Natalie back here is the right thing to do Clint" she said as she  
looked at him and he brushed a piece of her hair back..

"I know and i  
have seen the error of my ways darling" he smiled softly..

"You have" she  
had a glimmer of hope in her eyes..

"Of course i just needed time, im not  
a monster dear, you know that, Natalie made a mistake, we all do when were  
young" he said as he pulled her into a hug..

"Oh clint that makes me so  
happy, i knew you would come around, i just knew you would" she said as she  
hugged him..

John sat perched ontop of a nearby roof just staring into  
the night sky, his mind was on Natalie and this unigue ability to feel  
compassion for everyone around her, it was completely unheard of in the vampire  
realm, he knew, he had spent many many years, dealing with the bloodsuckers,  
compassion was never in their nature but she was different..

He began to  
think of that fateful day almost twenty years ago, he had been working for the  
AC police department, being his kind well, needless to say he had the nose for  
it, to catch criminals and that is just what he had been doing.

_His wife Karina had finally taken her medical leave from her job as a  
school teacher, she was ready to pop anyday now and he couldnt of been happier,  
he was going to have a son, a son he has always wanted.._

He was on the  
job that day when he recieved the phone call from her, he made sure to have her  
call in whenever she had gone out, the world was a dangerous place, he knew that  
first hand..

"so did you break the bank" he joked as he  
answered...

"damn near but oh my gosh wait to you see the outfit i got  
for him, he is going to be so handsome leaving the hospital" she was beaming, he  
was too, just a few more days now..

"dont tell me its one of those little  
nightgown thingys, our son wont be seen in that" he laughed..

"Oh your  
going to love it, just wait and oh oh i got him the cutest little police officer  
cap" she smiled..

"I cant wait to see it when i get home, how much longer  
until your there" he asked with that concern he couldnt help..

"well im  
on the payphone right now so i say maybe another fifteen minutes" she began as  
some chaos began in the background..Her voice began to break up as his blood  
began to run cold.."John... oh my god"

"Karina...Karina whats going  
on...Karina!" he yelled and then he heard it, a scream, her  
scream..

"No...no...please dont..." she screamed out and then the line  
went dead, he raced from his office, running as fast as he could, she had been  
at one of the local outlet stores, he raced for there and when he got close  
enough he smelt it the overwhelming scent of  
vampires...

"Karina...Karina!" he yelled as he ran through the parking  
lot and stopped when he saw her car, he charged for it almost skidding to a stop  
as he looked at the blood on the ground, he knelt down and then let out the  
loudest howl he had ever did, it was her blood and she was no where to be  
found..

He was snapped from his thoughts by a voice, a young  
male.."John? What the heck are you doing" Rex said as John snapped his head  
around, his eyes were different now, Rex backed up some.."if this is a bad time"  
he began as John shook the images from his head..

"go away kid, im not in  
the mood" John said as he began to relax some..

"well your up and about  
so thats good" rex never could take a hint, John stood now as Rex continued.."so  
i know you were all like near death and everything but i was hoping" he began as  
John snapped around and looked at him, anger in his eyes..

"Listen i want  
to be alone Ok" he snapped at him..

"Oh" Rex said as he stood there.."I  
mean i have time its just that with this date i have coming up, i have to be  
alone with her"

"You just dont get it do you kid" John walked past  
him..

"I dont trust myself alone with her" Rex called out as John stopped  
and turned to look at him..

"what do you want from me huh" he  
snapped..

Rex was taken back by his attitude.."listen i know that being  
almost dead can put anyone in a bad mood"

"Unbelievable" John shook his  
head.."Your more and more like her everyday" he said  
sarcastically..

"Like Natalie?" rex said with confusion..

"Yeah  
rex like your sister" he said sarcastically as he turned from him.."what is your  
deal kid..." he snapped..

"I just i was kind of hoping you could help me  
control this" Rex said low..

"control?" John spun and faced him.."this  
is who you are, you dont control it, it controls you!" he yelled as rex looked  
at him a bit shocked.."You want some advice kid dont get close to anyone cause  
you will hurt them" he spun back around as Rex stood there..

"so thats it  
your just going to leave me here alone" rex called out..

"were all alone  
Rex once you understand that the better off you'll be" he continued to  
walk..

"But your not alone" Rex ran up to him.."I saw your pact, you have  
a family, people who understand"

"I have no one!" John yelled as he spun  
and nearly bumped into the kid.."If you like this girl then you will do her a  
favor and leave her alone"

"did something happen is that why your so mad"  
Rex continued..

"what the hell is up with you and all these questions, i  
dont owe you a damn thing!" he yelled angrily at him..

"but...but i  
thought we were friends" Rex said low, John hated that this kid looked up to him  
for all the answers, why him, why now? "I mean if this has something to do  
with my sister"

"Your sister? Why would this have anything to do with  
her, i dont even care about her" he said quickly as he spun from Rex  
again..

"Ok fine you dont care about her" Rex said sarcastically and John  
turned and looked at him..

"are you mocking me kid" he looked at Rex who  
rolled his eyes.."she is one of them, a bloodsucker!"

"and she is also my  
sister" rex said defensively..."you know she is not like them, she's  
different"

"You are so sorely mistaken kid, you have no idea" John shook  
his head, he was angry, angry for feeling what he did for her when he knew he  
shouldnt..

"anyone else would of left me to die, she took care of me,  
raised me!" rex yelled at him..

"and that makes her a saint, oh this just  
gets better and better!" John laughed sarcastically..

"it makes her a  
good person, a decent person!" rex yelled at him, now he was  
angry..

"she's not even alive!" John barked at him..

"she's more  
alive then you will ever be!" rex yelled at him and stormed past him, John hated  
that he felt bad..

"Kid, wait" John called out but Rex kept  
walking.."Rex!" he yelled and Rex finally stopped and looked at  
him..

"she didnt have to save you but she did, she did cause thats what  
she does but right now i think that she made a mistake and i did too" he spun  
from him and disappeared down the roof stairs as John stood there, what the hell  
was he doing?

Natalie finished off work literally feeling mentally and  
emotionally exhausted, she wished that for once she could just fall asleep,  
somehow wash away the days events, but it never did end, not ever..

Rex  
was in a foul mood when she got home, she was surprised to see him there and he  
definitely wasnt being himself as he rambled on and on..

"i think we  
should just go, leave lanview start over somewhere else" he said as he paced the  
livingroom..

"Rex we dont have to leave yet" she began as he looked at  
her..

"You said yourself that that vampire will run to your father and  
then what, we will be sitting targets here" he was being frantic, he never got  
like this..

"is it Gigi, did something happen between you two" Natalie  
asked, the only reason she could see him wanting to leave so quickly was because  
he was fighting with her..

"why does it have to involve a girl, huh...  
this place isnt safe anymore " he yelled at her and she wasnt use to this kind  
of outburst from him...

"Rex what is going on, what has you so angry" she  
said but before he could answer there was a knock but his scent filled her nose  
before she even opened the door, it was John..

"You know what screw him  
Nat, we dont need him, dont answer the door" Rex said quickly and she looked at  
him, more then confused at the present time..

"Rex i really dont know  
what is going on but" she walked past him and he huffed as she opened the door,  
john stood there looking as little worse for wear..

"Oh this is just  
great, coming back to do some more damage, huh" Rex yelled at him as Natalie  
looked between the two of them..

"what the hell is going on" Natalie  
finally said as the tension grew incredibly thick in the house..

"why  
dont you ask John, im sure he has more then a couple choice words for you" Rex  
snapped and Natalie looked at John..

"I came to apologize" he said  
low..

Natalie and Rex both looked at him confused, for their own  
reasons,.."what?" they said in unison..

"can i come in" he said as he  
looked at Natalie, Rex rolled his eyes and moved away, natalie stepped aside,  
she had no idea what was going on but apparently it was something big..He  
stepped in.."i came off as a jerk alright, i shouldnt of said those things to  
you" he said towards Rex who just stood there, his hands on his  
hips..

"did something happen between you two" Natalie finally said as  
John looked at her..

"we had some words earlier" he began as he looked  
back at Rex.."I was wrong ok, i admit it"

"i really have no idea what you  
two are talking about" she said as she looked at them...

"How wrong" rex  
said as he looked at him..

"Very wrong" John said quickly..

"Ok"  
Rex said..

"Ok" John said

Natalie looked at both of them.."what  
the hell is that about"

"Nothing, its fine now" Rex said as he looked at  
his sister.."Just a misunderstanding"

"ok your both just weird" she said  
as she shook her head..

"Your the vampire sitting in a house with two  
lycans" John began.."i think you kind of take the weird to another  
level"

It took her a second and then she laughed.."fine ok whatever, were  
all weird"

"and hungry" Rex said quickly as he looked at his  
sister..

"actually im kind of famished too" John interjected and she  
rolled her eyes..

"Your both lucky i like to cook" she turned from  
them..

"and that is also weird" John grinned and she shook her head as  
she walked in the kitchen, both Rex and John followed her..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The guys ate as Natalie watched, it still amazed her at the  
amount of food they could consume, they seem to have bottomless pits for  
stomachs..John ate even more then Rex even though it seemed rex was trying to  
keep up but soon it ended with him passed out on the couch as natalie put dishes  
into the dishwasher, John helped..

"You know he really respects you"  
Natalie said as she cleaned up, John placed a dish on the counter...

"he  
is a good kid, did you know what he was when you found him" he asked and she  
looked at him..

"a lycan? No.. but i found out pretty quick" she said  
honestly..

_It was nearly 20 years ago when she had found  
Rex alone and in the woods of the neighboring town of Lantano, she had just had  
a very wicked breakup from Lestat, he never could be faithful to her and when  
she found him in bed with not only one but two women, well she did the only  
thing she could think of, she ran and ran, for days..._

It wasnt until she  
had heard the light crying of a baby that she had stopped cause god knows where  
she would of ended up.. Confusion had hit her as the cries got louder and  
louder, for a second she had thought she was hearing things but she followed the  
cry and then there he was laying naked as the day he was born, his umbiblical  
cord still attached to the placenta as he laid in some dirt and leaves, she  
couldnt believe her eyes as she looked at him, had someone forgot him, left him,  
no one was around, she couldnt even smell a human, she couldnt smell  
him..

She knelt down and picked up the small baby and looked at him, he  
continued to cry in her arms and she pulled im close, picking up her shirt she  
wrapped it on his body, he finally settled down, what was she to do with a  
child, she had no experience with them, she walked with him for a few miles  
wondering what to do, should she just leave him at someones doorstep, maybe the  
police department and then it happened he opened his tiny blue eyes and looked  
at her, as if he saw into her, she had to raise him and she would do it  
alone..

It was around his 1st birthday when they were living in New York  
at the time, he had been so damn fussy all day, he wouldnt take his bottle or  
his pacifier, she honestly didnt know what to do, he just kept crying and  
fussing, then she had watched it happen, a sight she never thought she would  
see, his tiny little form changed into a tiny little wolf, to say she was  
speechless would of been an understatement, she then fully understood what he  
was, a lycan...

John listened as she told the story of Rex, he was  
amazed to say the least.."so when you found out what he was, wasnt there a part  
of you that wanted to get rid of him?"

"well i mean i was shocked but  
what was i gonna do, i couldnt very well tell anyone, who would i of gave him  
to" she said honestly, she couldnt believe this was the first real time she had  
told anyone indepth about how she found Rex, like the whole truth.."he was still  
a baby, he needed protection"

"and you protected him, you kept him safe"  
he was more or less thinking outloud as she looked at him..

"i guess all  
women have the mother instinct somewhere inside of them" she said with a nervous  
smile..

"does your family know" he asked and she fidgeted  
some..

"i dont have a family John, i have Rex" she said as she got up  
now, she didnt like talking about 'the family thing'...

"everyone has a  
family even if they dont want to acknowledge them" he said as he stood now  
too..."why did you leave the coven"

"You know you ask alot of questions,  
what about you, you apparently still keep in contact with your family" she said  
as she looked at him..

"you can never just leave the pact" he said as he  
ran a hand through his hair.."but we dont have to talk about any of this" he  
turned and she looked at him..

"why did you branch out on your own, why  
did you come to lanview of all places" she began as he kept his back  
turned..

"i was passing through like i said" he began..

"and you  
just happened to show up at the same bar i was working at, come on im not stupid  
john" she said as he looked at her..."You caught my scent, i seemed like an easy  
target, you wanted to kill me" she said bluntly and he looked at her with wide  
eyes..

"what?" he said as he walked from her, his mind  
racing..

"Oh come on, a lonely vampire, i do make a some what easy  
target" she said as he spun and looked at her..

"Ok so maybe there was a  
part of me that wanted to kill you" he said quickly, his heart was  
racing..

She smirked some.."do you still want to kill me"

"if you  
knew i wanted to kill you then why didnt you say anything" he said as he looked  
at her..

"I have been in this town for two years now, i have had my fair  
share of runs with your kind, your not the first one to want to off me" she said  
as she walked past him..

"But you still let me in your house and around  
Rex" he was confused, she seem to do that alot to him, he didnt know anyone like  
her..

"well i knew you wouldnt hurt Rex and well i guess i took my  
chances with you" she said as she looked down at a sleeping rex.."and anyway if  
you wanted to kill me you could of just got it done and over with, im still a  
bit rusty you know"

"i saw the way you handled that vampire, i would say  
your pretty damn good at what you do" he said as he stood behind her, she turned  
around and faced him..

"I have my moments" she smiled..

"Yeah  
something like that" he finished as his hand went to her face and then he was  
pulling her close to him..

"I was waiting to see how long it would take  
you" she said a bit breathless as she stood pressed up against  
him..

"Your not what i expected" his lips hovered over hers..

"is  
that a bad thing" she barely got the words out...

"No, not at all" he  
finished as his lips pressed into her in a slow sensual kiss, she felt her body  
reacting already to his touch, he held her pressed against his massive frame as  
his tongue made love to hers, slowly they pulled back and she licked her  
lips..

"You know i do have a bedroom and a bed" she said as he brushed  
her hair back, a low growl left his throat and then they were rushing off down  
the hall..

Being with him this time had a different feel then last time,  
they were moving slower, almost too slow for her liking.. He turned to lock her  
door as she stood before him, pulling her shirt off her body as he watched, he  
honestly had no idea what he was doing anymore when it came to her but he  
couldnt deny that he wanted her, his body ached for hers..

He looked like  
he was reconsidering, an awkward moment came upon them as she stood there in her  
bra and jeans, he ran a hand through his hair..

"Oh your not allowed to  
get shy all of a sudden" she said as she walked up to him, putting her hand on  
his chest..

He pulled her hand off of his chest, his heart was still  
beating heavily as he held her wrist in his hand, she saw the distant look in  
his eyes..

"whats going on" she said suddenly feeling very self conscious  
as she stood there, she pulled her hand from his..

"Im sorry i just  
needed a minute" he said but she was already putting her shirt back  
on..

"this was a bad idea" she said quickly, she knew that sooner or  
later the reality of the situation would come back full force and well like it  
or not apparently it was happening now..

"Wait, dont" he said as  
confliction raced through him..

"You dont need to explain to me John,  
seriously, i get it, believe me i get it" she wanted nothing more then to get  
out of that room and create distance between them, she walked past him and he  
reached out and touched her arm.."we shouldnt be doing this"

"I want you  
natalie" no truer words have been spoken by him as he stood there..

"yeah  
well look at us" she said as she finally faced him.."so we enjoy each others  
bodies then what, i mean, really john"

He let go of her arm and looked  
around the room, he was just about to say something, to possibly tell her what  
his intentions had been, intentions that were long gone now but the sound of  
shouting in the livingroom, Rex shouting made them both look, she took off down  
the hall, he was in tow..

"what the hell are you doing here" rex yelled  
as he looked at the man who had pushed his way inside, he knew his scent, he was  
a vampire..

Natalie skidded to a halt as she got in the livingroom, her  
eyes on Lestat.."what the" she began to say as John looked at him..

"You  
again!" John felt the animal begin to take over, he wouldnt be caught off guard  
this time, he would finish the job but before he could lunge at the vamp, lestat  
fell to the ground..

"Help me" he said as he laid there and then Natalie  
saw the blood, alot of blood..

Natalie immediately reacted as she ran  
over to him and knelt at him..She looked at him as he groaned, he was on the  
verge of passing out..."Please" he begged as he looked at her and reached his  
hand up to her and then she saw it, the bite marks all over him..

"Oh  
this is priceless your not going to help him are you" John said sarcastically as  
he looked at her..

"Nat just leave him alone, let him die" Rex yelled  
out...

"can both of you just stop it, we cant just let him die" she said  
as she looked at them and they both backed up.."Fine dont help ...but i wont let  
him die"

"are you crazy he almost killed me, bet he fucking deserved  
whatever happened to him" John yelled at him as he walked over..

"John  
back up" she yelled as she pulled open his shirt and then gasped at the bites  
covering 90% of his body..

"Lestat who did this to you" she said almost  
frantically as she looked at him, he was in and out of consciousness..."Lestat!"  
she yelled as his eyes rolled back in his head..

"This is unreal!" John  
yelled as he watched this all unfold..

"give me room" she said as she  
yanked up her sleeve and moved her nail to her wrist, John grabbed her wrist  
before she could cut herself..

"what are you doing, let him die" he said  
with shock as she looked at her..

"No one is dying in my house" she  
snapped at him and yanked her arm back then she sliced her wrist and both John  
and Rex turned their heads, she put her bleeding wrist over his mouth and  
literally pried his mouth open and shoved her wrist against him..

"I  
cant..i cant watch this" John said in shock as he walked in the kitchen and Rex  
stood there, his eyes still wide..

"dont just stand there Rex get me some  
water,towels and my bottle from the fridge" she said as she stayed on the floor  
with him, she looked back at Lestat.."come on Lestat...drink...drink god damn  
it" she yelled as she looked at him and Rex took off for the kitchen, knocking  
things down as he grabbed towels, water and her bottle..

"I cant believe  
your helping him" John said as he shook his head, he wanted nothing more then to  
finish that guy off..

"Im not, im helping my sister" Rex said as he  
darted out of the kitchen..

"You know when he wakes up he will try and  
kill us all" John yelled from the kitchen..

"shut up john, if you need to  
leave then go, im not stopping you" she called out to him..

"Oh please  
like i am going to leave you alone with him" he snapped as she looked back down  
at Lestat, she finally felt the sudden pressure of him sucking against her flesh  
and she let out a sigh of relief as she sat there, he would be ok..She put the  
bottle to his lips and he drank hungrily and then dropped his head back a bit  
breathless..

By the time John walked out of the kitchen Natalie had him  
on the couch and his shirt was off, she was cleaning the blood from him as John  
rolled his eyes..

"You know he probably did this on purpose, to gain  
sympathy" he began as Natalie shot him a look..

"No one would do this on  
purpose John, there are ways to kill a vampire and enough venom will do the job"  
she said angrily at him as she looked back at lestat..He was starting to come  
around.."Lestat who did this to you" she asked as his eyes began to  
open..

"Natalie..you...you saved me" he said as he touched her  
face..

"Oh please save the dramatics asshole" John snapped as he walked  
over and growled at the vampire, Lestats eyes got wide as he looked at  
John..

"dont worry he isnt going to do anything, aint that right John"  
she said to him and he rolled his eyes...

"this is unbelievable" John ran  
his hand through his hair as he walked across the room..

"Lestat who did  
this" she asked again, ignoring John has he huffed across the  
room..

Lestat began to sit up and both rex and john moved over in front  
of him quick as he looked at them.."Im not looking for trouble" he began as  
Natalie looked at them..

"seriously you two back up" she  
snapped..

"he's gonna wait till were not watching and then strike" John  
said as Rex agreed..

"we got off on the wrong foot, i know, i thought you  
were tyring to hurt natalie" Lestat began as John rolled his eyes  
again..

"save it bloodsucker, your little game aint working on me" John  
snapped and now Natalie turned to john..

"In the kitchen now" she snapped  
as she walked past the couch..

"we cant leave him in there alone" John  
said in shock as he looked at her..

"were not, Rex watch him" she said  
quickly..

"what me? But" rex began..

"Lestat sit there and dont  
move" she said then she looked at John.."happy now" she walked past him and he  
looked at Rex who looked scared shitless as he stood there looking at the  
vampire..

"Hey" Lestat said to him..

"hey" Rex fidgeted with his  
hands..

"I cant believe you helped him, did you forget already what  
happened" John was pissed as they entered the kitchen..

"Listen you dont  
know him like i do" natalie snapped..

"Oh this gets better and better,  
how well do you know him" John couldnt help the jealousy in his voice when she  
didnt answer fast enough he laughed sarcastically.."Oh thats great so what is he  
some kind of boyfriend"

"Ex boyfriend actually if you really need to  
know" she said with a roll of her eyes..

"Oh thats perfect now i feel so  
much better" John said sarcastically..But i do remember him trying to maul me!"  
John snapped as he looked at her...

"He thought you were trying to hurt  
me, maybe he thought you were stalking me" she began as John  
laughed..

"Oh my god so you believe him" he yelled in shock..

"he  
was always overprotective so yes its understandable" she began as John laughed  
again..

"ok so let me get this straight your overprotective, stalking  
boyfriend, i mean ex boyfriend is sitting in your livingroom right now and you  
think that is completely fine" John said as he looked at her..

"i didnt  
say it was fine but i am going to find out what happened and if you cant handle  
that then maybe you should just leave" she said seriously as she looked at  
him..

"Oh so then when he kills you and Rex i can have that on my  
conscience, no thanks, im staying" John said as he walked past her and she  
huffed, god he was acting like a child, she made her way back in the livingroom,  
Lestat looked at her and began to stand Rex quickly stepped back and John moved  
closer, he looked at them all..

"i know this all seems a bit strange but  
i dont mean any harm" he said as he looked at them, John still wasnt buying it  
as natalie walked past him and looked at Lestat..

"do you feel ok" she  
asked him, his wounds were healing quickly now as he stood there...

"I  
feel a bit lightheaded" He began as John laughed..

"would you like an  
aspirin sweetheart" John said sarcastically to him as he looked at  
John..

"what happened the other day was a mistake ok, i really thought  
that" he began as John felt his blood boiling dangerously fast..Lestat looked  
back at natalie.." i was worried about you, i thought you were in danger" he  
said low..

"would you like to go for round two cause im ready this time"  
John spat out and Natalie ignored him, she looked at Lestat..

"who did  
that to you" she asked..

"Your father" he said as he looked at her and  
she swallowed hard..."I went and told him what i saw" he began...

"Of  
course he did, dont you see this is all some kind of trap, well i aint playing"  
John said as he rushed infront of him..

"John stop it, go have a drink or  
something" she snapped at him..

"You heard him he ran back to tell what  
he saw, im sure there are hundreds of bloodsuckers out there rigth now" he  
snapped..

"Im one of those bloodsuckers now stop" she shouted at John and  
he shut up some as he paced now.."tell me what happened" she looked back at  
Lestat..

"I only told him cause i was upset Natalie" he said low.."I was  
in shock to see you hanging around one of those" he began as John shot him a  
look..

"You better pick your words wisely" John snapped at  
him..

"Like i said i was shocked and worried, well he got mad, so mad,  
natalie you should of seen him, he trashed the estate and then took everything  
out on me, he was angry that i didnt kill him, he called me weak, he... he  
banished me" he said with sadness in his voice..

"i would like to say i  
am surprised but im not" Natalie finally said.

"Oh your buying that crap,  
thats great!" John snapped as he walked across the room, he needed air, he was  
seconds from completely losing it..

"You dont know my father John, i  
know what he is capable of" she yelled at him and then looked back at Lestat.."I  
need to know if my father is coming"

Lestat shook his head no, John  
laughed..Natalie shot him a nasty look and then looked back at  
lestat..

"he's not coming" he said low..

"ok i think we have all  
had our fill, why dont you leave bat boy" John snapped..

"John enough"  
Natalie said towards John as she looked back at Lestat.."You can stay here" she  
said as rex and John looked at her shocked..

"what?" they yelled in  
unison..

"I cant very well send him back out there" she said to them as  
they both shook their heads..

"I wouldnt want to impose natalie" Lestat  
said softly as he looked at her..

"this is a joke" John snapped, she  
ignored him..

"you wouldnt be, we can figure out what my father is  
planning next" she began and then added.."But i wont have fighting in this  
house" she looked at them both.."If you are to stay then you agree to leave john  
alone" she looked at Lestat..

"i think that is fair enough" Lestat said  
as John rolled his eyes..

Natalie looked at him.."thankfully for you that  
you dont live here, i think you should just go John" she said quickly, she  
couldnt take the tension anymore..

"Oh so he gets to stay but i dont"  
John spat out quickly..

"I wanna stay" rex blurted out as Natalie looked  
at him..

"Oh im definitely staying" John said as he looked at  
her..

"fine whatever i dont care, like i said No fighting" she snapped  
and then walked to the hall.."I will get you a room ready" she said to Lestat  
and John glared at him..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

John couldnt believe she was actually going through with  
this, she was helping that guy and the fact that he knew they shared some sort  
of past well it made matters worse but he stayed in the living room, sitting  
across from Lestat as he stared him down..

"i know what your thinking"  
Lestat began as the grueling stare from John was beginning to make him sweat and  
vampires couldnt sweat..

"actually i would love to know what you think"  
John said as he stared at him..

"Well im gonna get a drink" Rex said as  
the awkward tension filled the room, he quickly left..

"You know i should  
give you credit, i mean this is a pretty cool set up, get yourself beaten almost  
to death, show up at exgirlfriends house" John began..

"You know i could  
say the same thing about you, since when do lycans hang with vamps" Lestat said  
quickly..

"Oh thats clever try to turn this around on me but im not the  
one with the bad intentions here bat boy" he growled at him..

"I have no  
intentions" Lestat spat out as they both stood..

"go on make the first  
move i dare you" John said as he looked at him..

"seriously if everytime  
i leave the room" Natalie said as she came back in, they both looked at  
her..

"what? I was just getting up to get a drink" John said quickly as  
he walked to the kitchen but he kept his eye on Lestat the entire  
time..

"Your just gonna have to excuse him he is a bit jumpy" Natalie  
said as she walked over to Lestat...

"thats alright im still a bit in  
shock, so you really are hanging with them" Lestat said as he looked at  
her..

"they are my friends ok" she said quickly, she didnt feel quite  
comfortable explaining Rex to him yet and well John, hell she didnt even fully  
understand what was happening between them.."and they are decent  
guys"

"Ok, if you say they are good then i take your word on it" he said  
as he looked at her.."i really appreciate you helping me"

"yeah well my  
father can be a bastard" she said honestly..

"I missed you natalie" he  
said low and then the awkwardness hit as she stood there.."Listen i know what we  
had is done ok, what i meant to say is i miss us being friends, we were friends  
once, right" he said low..

"yeah we were" she wasnt lying, they had been  
very close for a very long time..

Lestat smiled some.."i think i may just  
lay down a bit, i still dont feel completely right" he said as he began to walk  
past her.."thanks again" he said as he made it down the hall and natalie stood  
there..

"so your just gonna let him stay right down the hall from you"  
John began and she sighed loud as she spun around..

"can you just stop  
ok, he needs help" she began

He shook his head.."fine...whatever try and  
save the world" he said sarcastically.."but know this , im not going anywhere"  
he said as he walked past her and back into the chair, he sat in it and kept his  
eyes on the hallway..

"he's not a bad guy John" she began as she finally  
looked at him..

"oh defending him now..even better" he said  
sarcastically..

"god why are you being like this, im not gonna turn my  
back one someone who needs my help" she said angrily, she was over this  
attitude..

"how long were you with him" he asked as she looked at him  
shocked..

"seriously none of your business John, we have been over for a  
long time now" she snapped..

"Maybe you have been over him but he  
definitely isnt over you, not by a long shot" John said with a roll of his  
eyes..

"Either way it doesnt matter now" she said as she walked past him  
and John got up quick and grabbed her wrist, stopping her..

"i dont trust  
him, i dont trust a word he says" he said as she stood there..

"fine but  
i hate to hand it to you, i can take care of myself, i have for a very long  
time" she pulled her wrist from him, she just needed to be alone, to allow all  
of this to settle in her mind, she walked down the hall and to her room, closing  
the door behind her as John stood there..

"i would give her a few minutes  
before you head down there" rex said as John looked at him.."she's in a  
mood"

"yeah she sure is" John said as he sat back in the chair and stared  
down the hall..

Natalie made her way into the shower, this day was  
definitely one for the text books, she couldnt believe that she literally had  
two rival enemies staying under the same roof but even though she hated the way  
Lestat had treated her when they were together, his unfaithfulness was  
completely off the charts, she still couldnt leave him to fend for himself, she  
couldnt find it in her.

She knew how her father was and she knew that it  
was only a matter of time before he sent someone to check on her, she had just  
about had it with his manipulative ways and she had to put an end to it one way  
or another, that much she did know..

She had sensed him before he even  
announced his presence in the bathroom, she sat in the tub with her head back  
hoping to sooth her mind..

"You know its rude to just walk into someones  
bathroom unannounced" she said as she kept her eyes closed, the door to the tub  
was closed but she could see his massive form as he stood there..

"Yeah  
well just making sure everything is kosher in here" he said as he stood there,  
he could see the outline of her head through the tinted glass..

"I think  
you were making sure he wasnt in here" she said as she looked at him through the  
glass, he ran a hand through his hair.."he's not apparently"

"You know it  
drives me crazy having him here" he said honestly as he stood there..

"uh  
hmmm and your point is" she closed her eyes again and then she felt the door  
open, she looked up and saw him standing there, naked as the day he was  
born..She would never get over how beautiful he was.."I hate to break it to you  
but you wont fit in here"

"You wanna bet" he said with a grin as he  
leaned down and lifted her from the tub, the bubbles falling from her body as  
she looked at him, god he was so strong and his eyes were like blue ice as he  
looked at her and then stepped in the tub and made his way into the water as he  
rested her against his body..."never underestimate what i can do"

"Point  
taken" she said with a smile as she licked her lips and looked up at him.."You  
know i came in here to relax"

His hands were trailing all over her body,  
past her breasts and then diving under the water between her legs, she put her  
head back down on his chest as her legs fell open, his fingers parted her folds  
and she let out a sigh..

"I can help you relax" his voice vibrated  
through her as his finger pierced her flesh and she wiggled against him at the  
sensation as a soft moan left her mouth..

"Uh hmm" she kept her eyes  
closed.."You know earlier you were backing out" she began as he pushed his  
finger deeper inside her, letting out a small growl..

"yeah well i was  
being stupid" he breathed into her ear..

"this sudden change wouldnt have  
anything to do with a particular ex of mine in the other room would it" she  
spoke as his finger moved in and out of her rythmically, she let out another  
moan..

"Is that a problem" he bit lightly on her ear lobe and used his  
thumb to push against her engorged clit, she moved her arms up and over her  
head, she put them in his hair and pulled his mouth to hers..

"No  
problems" she finished as she kissed him openly on the mouth, his tongue was  
soon diving into hers as his finger moved faster and faster..Her ass was putting  
pressure against his aching erection as he sat there, she kept grinding it  
against him, he was incredibly hard..

"would you rather he be in here" He  
said as their mouths broke contact..

"is that jealousy i hear" she  
brought her tongue out and licked against his lips..

"the only one who is  
gonna be jealous in this house is him" he said as he bit her lip and tugged on  
it, he pushed another finger inside her and she gasped..

"Oh is that so"  
she couldnt think..

"oh i know so" he growled as he lifted her by her  
arms and slide her up his body so that she was laying flush against him, his  
erection between her legs and rubbing against her folds of skin, he held her  
body with one hand and his cock in the other and then he slid her onto him as he  
sunk more in the bath, nearly laying on his back now as her back was to his  
chest..

She let out the most erotic moan as she sunk onto him, feeling  
him fill her, it was esquissette, his breath was in his neck as he growled deep,  
his hands went to her breasts as he grabbed them with his large hands, using  
them as leverage as he slid her up and down his body..

"you know your  
pretty good at this" she moaned as she let her head fall back..

"You make  
it easy" he groaned as she slid up and down him, this angle he could feel  
everything, her walls contracting around him, the way he could hold her breasts  
and feel her nipples harden under his touch, god he could barely  
think..

He moved slow though, very slow as if he was trying to torture  
them both, she moved her hands between her legs, grazing his swollen cock each  
time he came out of her, and each time he growled in response..

His growl  
echoed throughout the house and it wasnt lost on certain people inside the house  
but Rex had already passed out on the couch and well Lestat was awake sitting in  
the bedroom, listening as their moans filled the space..

To say he was  
mad or disgusted would be an understatement, he was beyond furious and he would  
definitely be sure to let her father know what was taking place and when all was  
said and done well he would still get her in the end, that much he did  
know..

John arched his body up, using his legs as leverage as he upped  
the pace, driving into her with force as she began to cry out in pleasure, it  
was even more amazing the second time around if that was even possible, the soap  
was allowing her to glide effortlessly against his chest and the friction on his  
nipples was just amplifying what he felt..

She moved her arms to the  
porcelin tub and held on, pushing her weight against him with force, creating a  
delicious sensation that had her fluids covering the steel that was penetrating  
her overly sensitive flesh..

His growls got more louder and prominant,  
she could feel him changing all around her, she was changing too as her fangs  
descended painfully, she cried out as she threw her head back staring at the  
ceiling, she saw stars, like actual stars..

She felt his claws come out  
as he held onto her, digging into her flesh, water was splashing everywhere now  
as his body slammed into hers almost violently and then he yanked her head aside  
roughly, his sharp canines digging into her neck as she screamed out, he seed  
shot from him with force, filling her body and then spilling out in large  
amounts..

She grabbed the nearest thing she could to bite, his arm and  
she bit down and he let out a howl mixed with pain and pleasure, then his head  
dropped back, so did she as they laid there, still shaking from the experience,  
he was still inside her, still pulsating against her flesh as their breathing  
calmed down and his claws retracted themselves..

"do you think anyone  
heard us" she said with a breathless smirk...

"I think they heard us  
across town" he let out a small chuckle...

Natalie had made her way out  
of bed once John was fast asleep next to her, she was absolutely starving from  
the energy she exhumed early, she made her way in the kitchen and stopped when  
she saw Lestat in there, he had her bottle next to him and it was  
empty..

"Hey im sorry i didnt think you would be coming back out" he said  
a bit dryly but she wasnt listening to that, she was looking at the empty bottle  
on the table, it was all she had to get her through till morning when Rex picked  
up her shipment..

"You drank all of that" she said more of a shocked  
statement then anything..

"well im not really one for drinking the  
bottled stuff but" he began and then it hit him.."was this all you  
had"

"Yes... Yes it was and you drank it all" she was trying to remain  
calm but she was slowly beginning to flip out..She grabbed the bottle and looked  
at it, this couldnt be happening, not now..

"Natalie im sorry i wasnt  
trying to" he began as he looked at her..

"You drank it all" she spun  
from him, her stomach already hurting as she stood there..

"Im sure you  
keep more then one bottle around here" he began as he opened the fridge and  
looked around..

"Oh my god" she said in shock as she stood there.."stop  
looking there isnt anymore, why would you drink it all" she spun around and  
looked at him, he swallowed hard..

"I was hungry" he said as he looked at  
her..

"Fine its fine, its just a few more hours until" she began to say  
as she doubled over in pain, the fact that she had healed Lestat earlier that  
day and then John had bit her, oh my this wasnt good at all..

"natalie"  
he came over to her quick as she was standing there hunched over.."we can  
just...we can go out and get some"

"what?" she snapped her head around as  
she looked at him.."I dont eat live anymore" she hadnt eaten live in years and  
it was a damn hard habit to quit, she had gotten use to this bottled stuff and  
the thought of going back to live, no she couldnt, she wouldnt.. She fell to her  
knees, her stomach felt like someone was cutting it out bit by bit, she let out  
a groan..

The sound was loud enough to wake everyone in the house as John  
came running down the hall and Rex sat up in the couch, all John saw when he  
came into the kitchen was Natalie on her knees and Lestats hand on her  
back..

"what the hell did you do to her" John yelled, Lestat didnt even  
have a second to react as John grabbed him and slammed him into the kitchen  
cabinets..

"Nothing i didnt do anything" Lestat called out..

"nat  
whats going on" Rex began as Natalie looked at them all..

"John enough,  
he didnt do anything" she called out as John looked at her, he was still trying  
to wake up, but she looked like she was in pain and Lestat had been standing  
over her..He refused to let go of the vamp..She let out another groan as she  
kneeled there..

"You better tell me what you did to her" John said as his  
features began to change..

"wait...wait i think i know" Rex said as he  
rushed in and grabbed the bottle from the table, it was empty, Natalie couldnt  
even form complete sentences now the pain was so bad.."she needs this" rex said  
as he looked at John and Natalie fell to her side, curled up in a ball, her  
cries were going through him, he couldnt think..

"I drank it all, i did,  
i didnt know" Lestat said as John looked at him..

"what?" he was pissed  
and somewhat confused..

"she needs to feed John" Rex said quickly and he  
let go of Lestat and pushed him aside, dropping to his knees next to Natalie as  
she laid there and groaned in pain..

"Is that it natalie you need to  
feed" he asked her but she didnt need to answer cause he could see it in her  
eyes and the way her fangs were descended.."Ok ok then i will take care of it"  
he began as he lifted up the sleeve on his shirt..

"You stupid dog she  
cant feed off of you!" Lestat yelled as John swung his head back to look at him,  
he flashed the vamp boy his canines, he wasnt in the mood..John went to shove  
his arm at her mouth.."You'll kill her" Lestat said again as John looked at him  
and got up now..

"She fed off of me earlier" John was mad, so  
mad..

"No she didnt, she bit you there is a difference, if she actually  
tried to feed off of you she would die, believe me i know what i am talking  
about, your a lycan, large doses of your blood is like poision to her, didnt you  
ever wonder how Lycans killed off vamps back in the day, biting them releases  
venom, and it works both ways" Lestat said as he backed up some, John looked  
like he was going to take a bite out of him..

"John stop" she cried out  
and he brought his attention back to her, he knelt down next to her.."Lestat is  
right, i cant..i cant feed on you" she said and then cried out..

"make it  
stop, do something" he looked at Lestat and then Rex..

"its very easy she  
needs to feed" Lestat began as Natalie cried out..

"she doesnt eat live  
anymore John, she stopped years ago, i cant,...i cant get the shipment for  
another 4 hours" Rex said as he looked at him..

"can she wait like this  
for four hours" John began..

"she'll starve to death" Lestat said as he  
looked at John, John went to get up as he looked at him.."Im just stating facts  
here!" Lestat called out..

"then i will get her something, someone" John  
said as he stood, he looked at lestat.."Your going with me"

"what im not  
leaving her here alone" lestat said protectively..

"thats not really your  
concern anymore bat boy, rex will stay with her" John said as he looked at the  
vamp then Rex..

"i can do that, i can stay" Rex said quickly as he went  
over to natalie...

"dont.." natalie cried out.."I wont do it, i wont feed  
on someone" she groaned in pain, she remembered the insatiable urge she had when  
she was feeding live, she couldnt go back to that, she wouldnt, she was a  
different person then, a monster..

"i wont let you die Natalie" John said  
as he looked at her then at Lestat.."come on, were leaving"

"No" she  
cried out but they kept going, they knew what needed to be done..

"she's  
stubborn you know, always have been" Lestat began as they went  
outside..

"shut up" John snapped at him..

"even if we bring her  
someone" he began as John looked at him..

"there is no 'we' in this lets  
get that straight" John snapped at him as they stood in her driveway..It was  
still dark out, only 4 am..

"You need me, she needs me, i hate to break  
it to you but me and her are alike" Lestat snapped at him..

"you want to  
do this right now, huh" John was pissed, he didnt want to think of her needing  
that vamp for anything at all..

"she isnt a lycan john" Lestat snapped as  
john looked at him.."I know where to go" Lestat walked past him..

"what  
makes me think i can trust you" John said as he walked up to him..

"you  
apparently have no choice" Lestat looked at him.."im not about to leave the  
woman i love to die"

"you son of a bitch, i knew it" John yanked him back  
by his arm..

"what is it that much of a surprise to you, hate to break it  
to you dog but my connection with Natalie runs a hell of alot deeper then you  
think, i will allow her to play along with you, to get it out of her system but  
when all is said and done she will come to her senses" Lestat said  
confidently..

"another word and i will kill you myself" John yanked him  
by his collar, his mouth dangerously close to the vamps neck..

"I dare  
you, she will hate you" Lestat said as he looked at John.."did you really think  
this thing you two had going was going to last, when was the last time you saw a  
vamp and a lycan hooking up" Lestat raised an eyebrow.."Now either we sit here  
and fight over petty crap or we go out and save her"

John stared at him,  
he wanted to kill him, maul him but she would hate him, hell she had saved the  
vamp boy when he was near death, John let go of him and shoved him roughly as he  
walked past him, Lestat adjusted his clothes and they began to  
walk..

Natalie laid on the floor crying in pain as Rex watch on  
completely helpless.."nat im sorry, im so sorry i cant do anything"

"it  
hurts so bad Rex.. everything hurts" she groaned in pain, he had never seen her  
like this before, in his twenty years he had never seen her in so much pain..He  
paced the room as she laid there..

John and Lestat made their way across  
town, no one was around, all the bars and clubs were closed down, everyone had  
gone in for the night, it seemed completely helpless and soon they were both  
going to find out that their night was going to take a turn for the worse, John  
had caught the scent literally seconds before Lestat, how could he miss that  
scent, it was his pact and they were close..

Lestat had looked at him as  
a man stepped out from the shadows.."what the hell is this" he said with a bit  
of fear, he could smell the stank of dogs everywhere, surounding  
them..

"Michael?" John said as he looked at the guy nearing them, glowing  
eyes in the shadows were everywhere..

"John what in the hell are you  
doing with him" Michael said in shock as he looked at his brother with the  
vamp..

"Michael i cant explain ok, but she is in trouble, she needs help,  
she's gonna die" John said as he looked at his brother..

"Unbelievable  
this is where you have been for days" Michael was pissed..

"its  
complicated" John began as Michael came closer..

"complicated? You know  
what complicated is that you have gone back on the pact John, i tried to protect  
you and look at you" Michael spat at him.."what the hell are you doing with  
him!"

"dont do this Michael, i dont have time for this" John was getting  
mad, he could still hear her cries in his head, she would die if they didnt  
hurry..

"tell me he is part of the plan too John, tell me he is and we  
can finish him off right here and right now" Michael said as he stared at his  
brother..

"what plan, what the hell is he talking about" Lestat began as  
John shot him a look..

"shut up" John barked at him...

"listened  
things have changed" John said as he looked at his brother.."she's not like them  
Michael"

"thats not what i wanted to hear John" michael said as five huge  
wolves came walking out from the shadows, growling and barring their teeth, they  
were completely surrounding them..

"dont do this Michael, im your  
brother" John began..

"then give us the bloodsucker" Michael  
yelled..

"I cant do that" John said as he looked at him..

"then  
you give me no choice" Michael yelled.."this pact has done everything for you,  
it was your family and you betrayed us" he yelled..

"let him go and i  
will go with you" John said quickly as he shot lestat a look, the vamp had his  
eyes on the dogs around him..

"i know your not bargaining lives here, not  
for a damn bloodsucker!" Michael yelled..

"Michael i will go back right  
now, i will take my punishment just let him go" John said quickly..

"Im  
sorry i cant do that" Michael yelled as he lunged for John, John looked at  
Lestat..

"Go.. GO NOW, HELP HER!" he yelled as Lestat seem to think of it  
for a second, wolves were jumping at him, he spun around and hit one so hard it  
flew across the street, another one jumped and he grabbed it by the fur and  
slammed it on the ground as John and his brother tackled each other to the  
ground..

"I would of done anything for you brother, anything!" Michael  
yelled as they clawed at each other..

Lestat bit into one of the wolves  
and he yelped out as John turned is head, this wasnt good, they would both get  
killed at this point but Lestat was defending him and fighting the pact much to  
his surprise..

Lestat himself didnt even know why he was staying behind  
and fighting the wolves, it was a hugely unfair fight and well he would of  
rather John been mauled but he had wanted to be the one to do it, not this  
way..

He fought with all he had against the dogs, some of them laid  
curled on the ground now whimpering, two of them stalked him now as he spun  
around, looking at them, they lunged for him, teeth barred as fur flew, he  
grabbed the nearest one by the back of the neck and spun him around, making his  
body slam into the other one, they cried out as they flew and hit into a nearby  
dumpster, he looked at John who was fighting the other man, both of their bodies  
clawed, shirts torn, the one man bit down on Johns neck and he howled out and  
then he was being ripped from John and tossed in the air as John looked up to  
see Lestat standing there..

"Now would be a good time to go" Lestat said  
as the wolves began to come around..

John was still in shock over what  
had happened, Lestat had saved him but there wasnt time for that now, quickly  
they both took off into the night, Natalie had to be saved..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Rex tried to keep natalie distracted with stories of his  
childhood and all the mischief he had gotten into, he couldnt help but look at  
the clock, it was nearly 6 am, where were they it had been two hours and then it  
hit him, maybe they werent coming back, maybe something happened, maybe they had  
killed each other or worse, her cries were becoming more and more, he was just  
about to panic when the front door flew open and rushing in came Lestat and John  
both looking like they had been in a war, their clothes were torn, dried blood  
on them but in their hands were atleast five bags of blood..

They rushed  
into the kitchen as she laid there..

"where the hell did you get that"  
rex said in shock, he was assuming they woud come through the doors with a  
person not this..

"long story" John said as him and lestat looked between  
one another, John pushed past rex and knelt to Natalie, tearing open the bag he  
put it to her mouth.."get another one ready" John yelled to Lestat as he ripped  
open one and she finished off one bag, Lestat handed John another one, Natalie  
drank as if it was her first meal..

"She's gonna be ok, right?" rex said  
as he watched..

"yeah she is gonna be fine" Lestat said as John and him  
shared another look, it wasnt lost on Rex but he wasnt about to question it now,  
Natalie was more important at the moment..

She began to come around as  
she finished off the last bag and she sat up, finally taking in the sight of  
John who was knelt down next to her..

"how did you" she began as she  
looked at him, then she saw lestat who was standing across the room, he looked  
just as bad as John.."what happened?"

"You dont really want to know,  
believe me" Lestat finally said as John looked at him, she looked at them both,  
something had happened, something big, they actually didnt look like they wanted  
to tear each other apart which was weird..

"can you stand" John asked as  
he took her hand..

"yeah i think so, i feel better" she said honestly as  
she stood on wobbily legs..

"where did you get this" she said as she  
looked at them..

"Lets just say that the Lantano blood bank is gonna  
notice they are short in the morning" Lestat said as he stood there, breathing  
heavy..

"here you look like you could use one" Natalie said as she  
pointed to the bags on the table, Lestat looked at it then at her..

"Just  
take it man" John said quickly as he looked back at Natalie..

Lestat  
grabbed a bag and teared his fangs into it as he turned around and  
drank..

"are you ok" she asked john as she looked at the scratches on his  
body, some of them were fading now..

"Im fine, are you sure your ok" he  
asked with concern...

"yeah" she said as she looked between the two of  
them again..

"you really dont want to know, trust me" John said again as  
he looked at Lestat who had just finished the bag, he wiped his mouth and then  
walked out of the room and sat on the couch.."give me a second" john said as he  
looked at her and a very confused Rex, he walked into the  
livingroom..

Rex looked at Natalie.."now that is weird" he  
said..

"yeah, very" she said as they stood there in the  
kitchen..

"thanks for what you did back there" John said as he walked  
into the livingroom, Lestat had his head back on the couch, his eyes  
closed..

"i still hate you" Lestat said as he laid  
there..

"believe me the feeling is mutual" John said as Lestat looked at  
him now..They shared a nod, John spun around, he hated to admit it but the vamp  
wasnt so bad after all..

Lestat closed his eyes again, he felt conflicted  
as he sat there, for the first time in his life he was more concerned about  
natalie then himself, it was an odd feeling, he thought back to what her father  
had asked of him, he knew what he was going to have to do now..

John made  
his way into the kitchen as natalie stood there.."Im gonna go jump in the  
shower" he turned from her.."You should um go talk to him" natalie stood there a  
bit shocked, did John actually want her to talk to lestat, talk about a huge  
turnaround, John stopped in the doorway and spun around, he locked eyes with her  
and walked over quickly, taking her mouth passionately, aggressively and just as  
quickly he pulled back as she stood there a bit breathless, rex had turned  
around.."thats better now you can talk to him" he said and then he was walking  
down the hall..

"are we in the twilight zone cause it really feels like  
it" Rex said as he looked at his sister..

"You might be right" she said  
as she stood there and then walked into the livingroom..

Lestat looked  
over at her as she came in the room.."you look better" he said..

"yeah i  
wish i could say the same thing about you" she looked at his wounds that were  
starting to heal now, he smelt overwhelming like a wolf but it hadnt been john,  
no it was a different scent, sort of like Johns pact, she wouldnt forget that  
smell, she began to put one and one together, had they fought together side by  
side..

"Im fine, their almost gone" he said as he looked at her.."i  
thought you were going to die" he said honestly as he looked at her.."i am so  
sorry that i drank it all"

"its fine i should of expected it" she said as  
she looked at him.."you never were one for controlling your appetite" she said  
with a shake of her head..

"but i could of gotten you killed because of  
that" he stood now, he looked so conflicted, she wasnt use to seeing him this  
way.."he really cares about you" he began as he stood there.."he would of  
sacrified himself to make sure you were ok" he felt horrible, he had been so  
selfish over the years, always thinking of himself, always trying to find out  
how he could gain on a situation and that nearly got her killed..

"their  
not all bad Lestat just like all of us arent bad" he said as she stood  
now..

"im not a good person natalie" he said as he stared into the  
room..

"You have had some bad moments Lestat but your not a bad person, i  
would like to think of you as misguided" she said with a smile as he looked at  
her..

"how can you be like that with me, i dont deserve it, ive done  
nothing but try and make your life a living hell" he walked past her, he felt  
something strange, something he wasnt use to, was it shame?

"You do have  
a weird way of doing things, i will give you that but underneath it all your not  
bad" she said as she put her hand on his shoulder..

John had happened to  
be coming down the hall and he saw her, she was standing next to him, her hand  
on his shoulder as they talked, he hated the immediate jealousy coursing through  
him, why did she have to be like that, she had corned the market on compassion  
as much as he loved the quality about her, well he hated it as well..He cleared  
his throat to make his presence known as they spun and looked at him, Natalie  
walked over..

"Your almost all healed" she said as she looked at his bare  
chest, he was just wearing a pair of jeans as he stood there..

"it takes  
alot to keep me down" he said as he stared at Lestat who couldnt help but roll  
his eyes..He looked back at natalie.."but we have a bit of a problem" he said  
with a serious tone and she could tell this was definitely something  
big..

Back in Atlantic City at Michaels place, the pact was nursing their  
wounds and to say they werent pissed, well that would be a lie..

"what  
the hell happened to him, he is running with the bloodsuckers now" one of the  
pact named Adrian said as he wiped the dry blood from his chest..

"Its  
not what it looks like he has a plan" Lucian said as he picked gravel from his  
arms..

"a plan what are you talking about, he was helping the  
bloodsucker!" another pact member by the name of Bryce said...

"everyone  
just calm down!" Michael yelled out as he paced the livingroom, he was torn and  
conflicted but also pissed, he felt betrayd by his brother, he had put them all  
in danger, they had families to look out for..

"this is still part of the  
plan right" Lucian said as he looked at Michael..He could tell by the look in  
Michaels eyes that apparently the plan had changed and the vamp girl was  
becoming more then just a ploy.."Oh this is just perfect! A vamp girl  
really?"

"can someone tell me what the hell is going on" Adrian yelled  
out, the others agreed..

Michael looked at them, something behind his  
eyes, Lucian saw it and as much as he was pissed that John had ruined their  
hunt, he still cared for him, they were like brothers..

"Think before you  
speak Michael, this is John were talking about here, he is your brother" Lucian  
said in a serious tone as he stepped to Michael..

"I dont have a brother  
anymore" Michael said as he looked at him..."My brothers we have a problem, a  
big problem and either your with us or against us" he said as he stared at  
Lucian..

Natalie looked at John shocked as he told her of what happened  
with the pact, she couldnt believe this was happening, it was all her fault, all  
of this and now they were all in grave danger..

"cant we just talk to  
them, explain" Natalie began as John looked at her then at  
Lestat...

"theres nothing to explain, they are out for blood, yours ,  
mine, his" he said as he pointed to Lestat..Rex went to say something and John  
looked at him.."they wont have a problem taking you out either"

"Oh my  
god, so what do we do, do we fight them" she said as she looked at  
them..

"he's not gonna kill his own brother natalie" Lestat said quickly  
as John shot him a look..

"You dont know what i am capable of" he snapped  
at him angrily and then he looked to natalie.."i need you to go, far away from  
here, lestat will keep you safe" he hated putting her with Lestat but right now  
it was the only way to keep her safe, he would have to go back to the pact, to  
see if he could somehow fix this..

"what and send you back to them, NO..i  
wont do that john" she said with fear..

"I could take her out of the  
country, there is a place, she could be safe" Lestat said as John nodded ok to  
him...

"i am talking here i said no" she snapped at  
them..

"natalie they will kill us all" rex said as he looked at her, he  
had so much fear in his eyes..

"no there has got to be another way, you  
said yourself they will kill you" she said as she looked at John, he didnt say  
anything as he stood there..."no..i wont let you die" she began to get choked  
up..

Lestat looked to Rex and they both stepped out of the room, knowing  
that Natalie and john needed a minute to themselves..

"I wont let you do  
this John" she said as she looked at him..

"natalie look and me and  
listen" he put his hand on her face,she didnt like his tone, his tone was like  
goodbye, she didnt want to hear it , not now, not after everything.."i need to  
do this, its the only way"

"for you to die...no that is unacceptable!"  
she yelled as she walked past him..

"they wont kill me ok, they will try  
but i know my brother" he began as he looked at her, she wouldnt look at  
him.."they will never stop hunting us, hunting you, im going"

"How can  
you just leave me" she couldnt help the tears that began to fall, he walked up  
behind her..

"To save you i would do anything" he said honestly and she  
turned to face him now, tears falling down her cheeks.."i dont regret any of  
this" he said low as he touched her face.."i wish i could of met you a long time  
ago Natalie, we could of had more time"

"John" she said as she cried and  
wrapped her arms around him tight, hugging him.."I will wait for you, i will  
wait for you forever" she cried as she held him..

He couldnt believe the  
emotions stirred up in him, this had all began as a ploy to get to her father  
and somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with her, with the person she  
was inside and to leave her now, to know she would be safe even if it was in  
another mans arms, well thats what had to be done..

He couldnt even say  
anything to her, he just stood there hugging her, hoping that no more words were  
needed, he pulled back and looked at her..Rex and Lestat came back in the  
room..

"their coming" Lestat said as he looked at John..

"goodbye  
Natalie" he said as he looked at her and then kissed her briefly on the lips, he  
walked past her now, hiding his own tears.."go...ALL OF YOU GO NOW" he yelled  
out as natalie cried, lestat walked over to her with Rex, he grabbed Rex's arm  
and then put his arm around natalie, with one final look to John they whipped  
out of the house as John turned around and made his way to the door, he pulled  
it from its hinges and tossed it like a piece of paper..."if you want me, COME  
GET ME!" he yelled as he put his hands out on either side of him and then just  
like that he was being knocked into the house as wolves surrounded  
him..

Lestat, Natalie and Rex fell to the hard ground below with thud as  
the wind was knocked out of them, Rex was the first to get up as he groaned and  
stumbled to his feet..

"you could of warned us about the landing" he said  
as he held his head, it was throbbing, he looked around to the surrounding area,  
it was heavily wooded with an opening in the distance, he had no idea where they  
were..

Lestat went over to Natalie and helped her get up, she felt sick  
and dizzy as she stood there.."we cant stay here long, we have to keep moving"  
Lestat said to her as she turned from him, covering her face..

"he is  
going to die, he is going to die and its my fault" she said with  
tears..

"Look at me Natalie, i may of done some really shitty things in  
my life, more then i would care to admit" he said as he looked at her and she  
glanced up with tear filled eyes.."Im going back" he said as he looked at  
her..

"you will help him" she said with hope in her eyes..

"i will  
die trying but if i dont succeed, you can find him it wont be too hard" he spun  
from her, confusion filled her..

"what are you talking about, he cant die  
Lestat" she said with tears..

"theres a small house about a mile or two  
up the road, you'll be safe there" he said to Rex as the kid nodded to  
him.."stay inside and wait for me, tell me who you are and i will understand" he  
said as she looked at him confused...

"what does that mean you will  
understand" she said as she shook her head..

"i cant explain but you will  
know soon enough"

"lestat what if you both die" she ran up to him and he  
looked at her, there was something behind his eyes as he looked at her, guilt  
and shame..

"i wasnt completely honest with you natalie, my intentions  
werent good and i cant stress how much i am sorry and if i could take it back i  
would, i hope you willl understand that one day" he said as he looked at  
her..

"why are you saying this right now" she said with confusion as she  
looked at him..

"Ive been working with your father, i have been betraying  
you" he said low and her eyes got wide, she didnt believe him, she couldnt  
believe him but she saw it, the truth in his eyes..

"You son of a bitch"  
she yelled as she stuck him across the face and he stood there.."how could you  
do this to me, he could die because of YOU!" she yelled..

"Im going to  
fix this mess i have made, i will" he said as he turned from her, he looked at  
Rex who looked like he was going to take a bite out of him.."take care of her,  
she is going to need you more then you know"

"I hate you, I hate you, do  
you hear me I HATE YOU!" she yelled as she lunged for Lestat but he disappeared  
as she fell on the ground, she couldnt even bring herself to get up as she laid  
there in the dirt, Rex went next to her as she cried and cried..

John  
flew across the house, smashing through a wall as his head rattled, he was  
bleeding profusely and gasping for air, tonight he would die, that much he did  
know..

"why did you have to do this brother, WHY!" Michael yelled as he  
slammed furniture out of his way.."Your making me do this!"

"Just kill me  
and be done with it" John said as he began to fade in and out of consciousness,  
Michael walked in front of him..

"You were my favorite brother" he said  
with tears in his eyes..."You leave me no choice" he looked at his hands as his  
claws descended..

John looked at his brother with tears in his eyes.."i  
will see you in hell brother" he said as he closed his eyes and awaited his  
fate, his mind went to her, to Natalie atleast it kept him at peace but instead  
of feeling the claws tear into him a loud crash was heard as his brother was  
tossed into a nearby wall, John opened up his eyes and was greeted by a pair of  
blue ones..

"dont worry about it, you can thank me later" Lestat said as  
he grabbed John and quickly they disappeared..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Natalie paced the small house, it was nothing more then a  
rundown cabin, it was barely furnished and had just the basic amnenities, why  
would he bring them there, Rex was out scoping the land to try and figure out  
where the heck they were, the sound of the door opening made her look as she  
rushed over..

"Ok so were completely fucked right now" Rex said  
bluntly.."I cant even get a signal on my phone" he said almost frantically.."You  
do know tonight is the top 5 on American Idol and no tv, so this is perfect!" he  
said like a spoiled kid..

"seriously Rex i think we have more to worry  
about then tv, where are they, they should of been here by now" she said as the  
idea began to hit her, maybe they werent coming, maybe they had both died.."Oh  
my god Rex if they die" she said with fear in her voice but before she could say  
anymore the door flew open and Lestat stood there with a very bloody John, her  
eyes got wide...

"i need room and water, some kind of towels" he said as  
he came in and placed john on a makeshift cot, natalie ran over to him..it was  
the worst she had ever seen him, he had gashes covering his body, and definitely  
some broken bones..

"Oh my god John" she said as she knelt down next to  
him, he was still breathing, barely but breathing no less, rex was rushing to  
find supplies as natalie looked up at Lestat, he looked grief  
stricken..

"i tried to get there faster" he said as he turned from them  
and moved across the room..

"thank you for bringing him back" she said  
with tears as she looked back at John, she smoothed his hair from his eyes and  
they began to open some..

"hey natalie" he said just above a  
whisper..

"hey John" she said with tears..

They had tried to clean  
up his wounds the best they could but he was still losing so much blood and his  
healing ability seem to be nonexsistant, Natalie placed a blanket over him as he  
fell asleep, hoping that it would help rejuvenate his body, Lestat was outside  
now standing by the small porch..

"how is he" he asked as natalie stepped  
out..

"he's not healing" she said with tears in her eyes and worry in her  
voice..

"i tried to get there sooner, i did" he said with  
regret..

"I know you did" she said somehow she believed him, after  
everything he had done and his confession of what he had been up to, well she  
believed him.."they are going to come after us, they are going to come to finish  
the job" she said low as he looked at her..

"I wouldnt worry about that  
right now ok" he said as he looked at her..

"how am i not suppose to  
worry about that, he is close to death and if he dies" she said as she began to  
get angry.."we need to get him help, medical help"

"Natalie we cant move  
him again, he wont make it" his voice was low and she gasped, this was really  
happening...

"then why bring us here, why bring him here" she was angry  
as she yelled...

"cause it was the only safe place i could think of" he  
snapped at her.."its not like i had time to plan this out, i did what i could!"  
he yelled as he walked from her..

"if he dies here" she said with tears  
as Rex stepped out side and they both looked at him..

"nat he wants you"  
he said and she looked at Lestat one last time and then ran inside as rex looked  
at him..

John was trying to sit up against the backboard of the bed as  
Natalie came in, he was groaning in pain but stopped when he saw her.."I feel  
like i was hit by a truck" he forced a smile..

She came over next to him  
and sat on the bed, taking his hand in hers..."i set as many bones as i could,  
im not very good with all of that, i need to get you medical attention John" she  
said with tears..

"what i need is you" he said as he squeezed her hand  
softly and tears began to flow down her cheeks..

"hey, dont cry, you did  
a great job" he reached his unbroken hand to her face and wiped some of her  
tears.."where are we"

"I dont know, somewhere in Scotland" she said as he  
smiled some...

"Home" he grinned softly...

"I never knew you were  
from Scotland" she said as she moved next to him, he curled his arm around her  
as she laid in the bed with him.."actually i dont know much of anything about  
you"

"it was a long time ago, i was gonna be a king one day" he said with  
a smile as she looked up to him.."i dont think i would of made a really good one  
though, i was quite a bit different back then and i didnt have someone like you  
to keep me in line"

"what happened? Is that when you turned" she asked as  
he smiled some..

"yeah, the day before my 25th birthday too, thats when  
it all happened, it was a bad time natalie and we lost alot of people, towns  
were annihilated, we didnt even know what hit us until it was too late" he  
seemed lost in thought as she kept her head on his chest..

"was that the  
big war i heard about between my kind and yours, before the truce happened" she  
asked as she laid there, his fingers traced her back lightly as she laid on  
him..

"we didnt even know anything like that exsisted back then but you  
dont want to hear my boring stories" he said with a smile..

"Actually i  
would" she looked up at him and smiled.."i want to know about you, how you  
became the man you are today" she said with sadness in her voice, she couldnt  
help but notice his wounds werent healing as fast as they should, he apparently  
noticed her grief, so he talked to soothe her mind of what was happening cause  
he knew what was happening to him and for the first time in his life, he was  
going to be completely and totally honest with someone from start to  
finish..

Its an amazing feeling that washes over someone when they feel  
death coming on, its like a sudden peace takes over, suddenly you want to right  
all your wrongs but there is never enough time..

He spoke of how immature  
he was as a young prince, how he felt invincible and untouchable, and after that  
fateful day he would somehow become that, sort of atleast until now when he felt  
his body dying as he laid there, he had a good life, a long life but so many  
regrets along the way..

Natalie finally left the room as he fell asleep  
again, rex had now crashed on a nearby chair and was snoring as Natalie looked  
to Lestat who was standing in the makeshift kitchen..

"i think he will  
sleep for a little bit now" she said feeling exhausted, mentally and  
emotionally..

"you love him" Lestat said as he looked out the small  
window, not facing her..She didnt answer him, she didnt need to, it was written  
all over her face..

"why here, why this place" she asked as she looked at  
him..

"its a long boring story" he said as he walked past  
her..

"this place means something to you but why, did you know John grew  
up in scotland" she began as he looked at her..

"no actually i didnt  
know, i grew up here too" he began as he looked at her.."In this very house, i  
guess me and him have more in common then i thought" he said as he walked to the  
broken down fireplace and pushed the dust off of it.."i wasnt always like this  
natalie, i was a good person once"

She hated that she felt bad now as she  
looked at him, she pushed her anger aside for the moment as she looked at  
him.."you've made bad choices along the way, i know"

"i didnt ask for any  
of this but when it happened, i didnt know how to handle it" he said  
honestly..

"i was only 24 when he found me, i had a good life atleast  
what i can remember about it" she said with a soft smile.."i guess none of us  
really ever wanted this"

"but if you could change that somehow, if you  
could go back and somehow make things different, would you" he said as he looked  
at her now...

"yeah well i guess everyone thinks about the what ifs in  
their life, there is always something you would like to change but why are you  
bringing this up now" she said with confusion as she looked at  
him...

"Nothing just being sentimental i guess" he said as he walked past  
her, she felt like he was hiding something but she couldnt worry about that now,  
she made her way back inside and over to John, he was still sleeping and she  
peeked at his wounds and she couldnt help the rush of emotion she felt as she  
looked at him, he was dying and she was helpless to stop it..

Natalie  
climbed up in bed next to him, he stayed sleeping as she wrapped her arm over  
his chest, she hated that they had gotten to this place, how had they gotten to  
this point, it all seemed so unfair, life was incredibly cruel..

It was  
sometime in the middle of the night John began move some, coughing as she sat up  
and looked at him, he looked pale and drained, a bit of blood stained his lips,  
he wiped it and then looked at his hand, he tried to hide it from her but it was  
too late..

"Your dying" she said as she looked at him, she got up, she  
couldnt just sit and watch this happen.."I need to get you help" she stood  
now..

"there wont be enough time " he said low as he looked at her and  
coughed some more..

"i should of just went before, i should of gone hours  
ago, im not just going to sit here and watch you die" she said somewhat  
loud..

"no one could do anything Natalie" he said with a weak  
voice..

"Like hell no one could, your brother saved you once" she said as  
she looked at him..He tried to move on the bed some and then slumped back down,  
he felt so weak, he couldnt even lift himself up anymore.."thats it im going to  
get him, he will help you"

"he is the one that did this Natalie" he  
reached out and grabbed her arm.."he will kill you"

"I cant just watch  
you die John, i cant..." she walked out of the room as he called out her name,  
she pushed her way past Lestat and stepped outside crying, Lestat took the  
opportunity to walk over by John, he stood in the doorway..

"You cant let  
her go, he will kill her" John said weakly to Lestat..."she cant die" he said  
low..

Natalie cried outside as Rex made his way out, he stopped by the  
small porch.."im sorry this is happening Nat" he said low as she stood  
there..

"he is dying in there and were not doing anything about it" she  
yelled angrily..

"You shouldnt think like that Nat, stranger things have  
happened" rex tried to comfort her and she turned and looked at him..

"No  
i cant do this anymore, im going for help, i am" she spun from him as Lestat  
stepped out..

"Nat you need to get back in here now" he yelled at  
her..

"No, im going to fix this, i have to" she yelled..

He cut  
her off.."its happening" he yelled out and she stopped in her tracks, she  
thought she had heard him wrong..She turned and faced him, she was going to ask  
him what he was saying but his eyes spoke volumes and then she took off running  
back inside and to his bedside..

"John...John" she said with tears as she  
looked at him, his eyes were barely open now..

"Im sorry Natalie, im  
sorry i couldnt of met you sooner" he said with a heavy breath..

"you  
stop talking like that" she said as she grabbed his hand.."you can beat this  
john" she was frantic now..

"You are so beautiful natalie" he said as he  
brought her hand to his lips and he kissed it.."Im going to miss you so  
much"..

"John... please... i cant do this without you" she cried as she  
wrapped her arms around him.."I love you, John do you hear me, i love you" she  
cried as his body went limp against hers..

Rex immediately went outside,  
it was too much for him to bear, lestat stood and watched her, he suddenly knew  
now what it felt like to be empathetic, he had to fix this somehow, put his own  
selfish needs aside, she would never love him the way she loved John that much  
was apparent even if they had all the time in the world..

Natalie stayed  
by his bedside for hours even when her own hunger began to take her over, she  
screamed out in agony over the pain in her own body but also from the pain in  
her heart, he was gone, nothing left, she wanted to die..

"we cant just  
leave her in there like that it has been hours" rex yelled at Lestat.."she is  
gonna end up dying in there with him"

"what do you want me to do huh, im  
only one person!" he yelled angrily..

"You got us into this damn mess,  
you did it, if you hadnt come!" Rex yelled as he lunged for the vampire and they  
fell to the ground.."i should of just killed you myself" Rex yelled as he fought  
with Lestat even though the vampire wasnt giving up much of a  
fight..

"Rex stop it NOW" natalie yelled out, her eyes red with anger as  
Rex looked at her, she seemed different now, darker somehow..He moved off of  
Lestat who was getting up now.."if anyone is going to kill him its gonna be me"  
she yelled as she lunged for him, her fangs barred, she knocked him across the  
ground as Rex watched in horror..

"Natalie wait we dont have to do this"  
Lestat tried to block her strikes as she hit him with force..

"go to hell  
Lestat you brought this upon us, it might as well of been YOU who killed him"  
she yelled as she bit him repeatedly..

"i can fix it, i can fix this" he  
yelled but she kept attacking him, she didnt care what he had to say, she wanted  
him dead, she wanted him to pay for his sins.."I can bring him back" he finally  
yelled as she looked at him, her hand on his throat as she  
squeezed..

"what did you say" she said as her nails dug into his  
flesh..

"I can bring him back, i can" he said with wide  
eyes..

"natalie what is he talking about" rex said as he walked  
over..

"Rex go away, i dont want you to see this" She said as she leaned  
down to Lestat, her fangs by his neck.."you have exactly 2 minutes to explain or  
i will tear your head off myself" she let up the grip on his throat a little,  
not much but enough..

"i havent been completely honest with you about  
some things" he began and she squeezed tighter, she was in no mood to hear more  
of his shady intentions.."Its not like that, its not"

"if your playing a  
game right now i swear to you Lestat" she said angrily..

"im not ok, its  
just i havent perfected it yet and i honestly dont know if i can do it, its been  
awhile and i cant even guarentee that it will work" he was rambling, it was just  
pissing her off more as she squeezed tighter, she was losing patience with  
him.."i can move through time" he gasped as she looked at him..

"i told  
you NO GAMES!" she yelled as she squeezed harder..

"wait wait, im telling  
you the truth, i can... i have...its been awhile but i can" she loosened her  
grip some as she looked at him, she studied his face to see if he was being  
honest..

"You can move through time, like time travel, is that what your  
trying to tell me" she said with confusion as she held him there..

"Yeah  
i can... its just i havent done it in a while" he began as she looked at  
him..

"why are you telling me this now! He is dead" she yelled then it  
hit her as she looked at him.."are you telling me that you can go back in time  
and warn him, save him?"

"its not that easy" he began as she barred her  
fangs at him..

"if you can go back in time then go back to a few days  
ago, get their sooner, stop this from happening!" she yelled.

"i tried  
ok..i tried, theres a flaw, i dont know why, i can only go back to one time" he  
said with fear in his eyes as she hissed at him..."its true listen...i can go  
back to right before i became a vampire"

"your lying" she said with  
anger..

"im not...i swear, i can, i think" he said as she leaned down to  
his neck some more.."ok i can i can" she leaned up from him now and let go of  
his throat, he began to get up..

"then take me, John said he grew up here  
maybe i can find him" she said quickly..

"natalie its not that easy ok, i  
dont even know if he exsisted at that time" he began..

"he said he lived  
here as a human until the war broke out, it ravaged the land thats when he  
turned" she said as she looked at him.."it was right before the  
truce"

Lestat seem to be thinking as he stood there, she was growing  
tired of this.."are you sure" He asked as she ran up to him, grabbing him by the  
collar of his shirt..."i was changed at that time too" he said as she looked at  
him...

"at the same time as John?" she said as she held his  
shirt..

"alot of us vampires were changed at that time, it was inevitable  
with the war going on" he said as he looked at her..

"then i want to go  
there" she said as Rex looked at her shocked..

"natalie do you hear what  
your saying, this is crazy..he is talking about something that is not possible"  
rex said as he looked at her..

"were not even possible rex" she said to  
him and then looked at Lestat.."I wanna go back, take me back, i will find him  
and i will stop him from changing" she said seriously..

"He wont even  
know you Natalie, times were different back then, were talking about the 1400's  
here" he began as rex's eyes got wide..

"woo woo woo, Nat you cant do  
this, people were barbaric back then" rex said with fear..She ignored him and  
looked at Lestat..

"it is your fault he died, you owe me this much  
Lestat, you know you do" she said honestly as she looked at him..

"there  
is still so much i dont know about this natalie, technically you werent even  
born yet at that time, i dont even know if it would be physically possible for  
you to go there and if you did somehow i cant even tell you what the  
consequences could be"

"i dont care if i have a chance to save him, to  
save him from this life then i will, i will turn him into a vampire instead" she  
said as the idea raced through her mind, that could change  
everything..

"its complicated believe me i have tried to change things,  
outcomes,... but it doesnt matter , what is meant to happen will  
happen"

"Bullshit, you said you could help me, now HELP ME!" she yelled  
as she barred her fangs..

"natalie just think about what your saying ok"  
rex pleaded with her and she looked at him..

"I have to do this Rex, i  
have to save him" she said low..

"fine...but your not going without me"  
he said with a serious tone..

"rex i cant bring you into this" she began  
as he looked at her..

"like hell you cant, we do this together, your all  
i have" he said with a shaky voice..She couldnt take his guilt, he was right,  
she was all he had, she looked to lestat..

"do it, bring us back" she  
said as she stared at him.."DO IT LESTAT!" she yelled, he looked between her and  
rex, he put a hand on each of their arms..

"God help us" he said and then  
they were all disappearing..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Falling to the ground below hurt even more then the first  
time as the wind got knocked out of them.. "damn it lestat you really need to  
give a warning or something" Rex complained as he began to get up and he looked  
around..."where is he, where is Lestat"

Natalie groaned as she laid  
there, god she was hurting bad, rex ran over to her..."natalie get up...where is  
he" he said as he looked around.."that son of a bitch" rex snapped as Natalie  
began to stand now and she looked around, it was the wooded area  
again..

"what the hell" she said with anger as Rex walked  
around..

"he lied, he fucking lied to us were right back where we  
started" Rex yelled..

"I swear to god i will kill him" Natalie  
yelled..

"Not if i dont get to him first, come on i see that damn cabin  
way up ahead" he said as they began walking to it.

They were both furious  
and mad as they got to the cabin, he had tricked them and she had believed him,  
she ran to the bedroom where they had left Johns body, it wasnt there, she began  
to cry again as Rex looked at her..

"thats it im gonna find him or  
someone, damn him!" he yelled as Natalie laid over the bed, it was like she was  
losing him all over again...Rex made his way outside and immediately remembered  
his cell phone, he grabbed it from his pocket and looked at it, no signal, he  
went outside quickly and walked around, still no damn signal..

"shit " he  
cursed as he walked, he should of switched to Virgin Mobile, he would definitely  
make a complaint when he got home, or whereever home ended up being, he heard  
laughing as he walked, like girls laughing.."hello? Hello is anyone there" he  
said as he looked around and then behind some bushes he saw it, a small girls  
eyes peering at him.."hey...thank god someone is here" he said as he ran over  
and the girls jumped up, looking frightened.."wait dont go...dont.." he said but  
it was too late, they had run off.."Unbelievable" he mumbled to himself and spun  
around but he came face to face with a very large man with an equally large  
sword pointed right at Rex's face.."woo woo woo i didnt do anything" Rex said as  
his hands went up and he dropped the phone on the ground, the guy was dressed  
like what he remembered from the Rennassance fair Natalie had brought him to  
years ago.."Oh man you got me there for a second" Rex laughed as the blade moved  
closer to his nose..

"Dinnea speak anither word!" the man said to him in  
a stern tone as Rex stood there literally about to crap himself, he swallowed  
hard..There was other men with him and they were circling Rex and touching his  
clothes as they talked amongst themselves, one grabbed his cell phone and looked  
at it, the men were dressed equally, they had on tunic shirts and what looked  
like skirts, their wrists were banded in leather and their feet looked like they  
wore some retro sandals..

They spoke heavily in Scootish gaelic but with  
some english mixed in, one of the men pushed a button one his phone and it began  
to play music, he dropped it almost instantly as all their eyes got wide, rex  
knew this somehow wasnt good..

"witch craft!" one yelled at him and then  
they were tackling him to the ground as he yelled out..

Natalie had heard  
him yell out and she stirred her from the cot she was on, she quickly got  
up.."Rex? Rex cut it out" she yelled as the dried tears now stained her face,  
she stepped out of the small room and looked around.."rex?" she said again and  
she heard him yell out again, there was chaos going on outside and without  
thinking she ran to the door but immediately stopped as a massive man stood in  
the door way, he was looking down at her, his hair was long and black, his eyes  
a deep blue, something about him familiar but she couldnt place it, she heard  
Rex yell again and she went to push past the man but he grabbed her, tight too,  
his strength was unbelievable.."REX!" she yelled as she struggled against the  
massive guy as he yelled something at her she couldnt  
understand..

"NATALIE!" rex yelled as she watched him being dragged from  
the ground by three equally massive men..

"Let go of me!" she yelled and  
fought against him, she went to descend her fangs but nothing happened, she  
tried again as she yelled out..

"Clam up Lassie or ah wull mak'ye!" he  
yelled and then she felt a knock on her head as everything went  
black..

It had been forever since Natalie actually had a head ache but  
she had one now as she laid on the cold ground, moaning as she attempted to open  
her eyes..

"nat...natalie" she heard whispering as she laid there, was  
she somehow dreaming, was this some kind of weird delusion?.."natalie!" the  
voice got louder and a rock flew, hitting her in the head as she jumped up now  
and looked around, she was in a cage.."Jesus i thought you were dead" Rex said  
as he looked at her from the adjoining cage, she looked at him, this couldnt be  
real..

"Rex? What the hell happened" she said as the images began to pass  
through her head, the images of the massive man with the blue eyes.. Her eyes  
grew wide as she stood there and then she grabbed the bars of the cage and  
pulled but nothing, they wouldnt budge..

"why isnt that working, you  
should be able to pry them apart!" Rex said with shock and she remembered when  
she tried to make her fangs descend earlier and nothing happened, she tried  
again, nothing.."natalie what the hell is going on, get us out of here! Rex  
yelled frantically..

"I cant, im trying...i cant do it, something is  
wrong.." she said as she began to panic, she looked at her own wrist and bit  
down and let out a cry as she pinched her skin, no fangs, she didnt have  
fangs..

"Oh my god were stuck here" rex said in shock..

"Just shut  
up for a second and let me think" she said as she paced the small  
cage..

"nat i dont know how to change by myself" rex said with fear in  
his eyes.."this isnt good" he began as he paced..She shook her head with  
confusion, what was happening to her?.."were like prisoners or something" rex  
walked to the edge of his cage and looked at her..

"Oh my god Rex, i  
think he did it, like i think he really did it" she said with shock as he looked  
at her..

His eyes got wide, he kept trying to tell himself that this was  
some sort of sick dream, it seemed like a dream, or a nightmare..."Oh god this  
is not good, if were really back in the 1400'S Nat and they think were into  
witchcraft, his eyes got wider.."Oh my god they will burn us at the stake or  
worse, i read things about this..

"oh hell no, were not dying, not in  
here, not like some damn animals! I gotta get to john, i have to find him" she  
yelled angrily..."LET US OUT... NOW... " she screamed on the top of her  
lungs..Her hand hit a jagged part of the cage and she cried out as she fell to  
her knees, she looked at the gash on her hand, it wasnt healing, the reality of  
the situation hit her as rex looked.."Oh my god Rex, im...im mortal" she said  
and then she blacked out again..

For the second time that day natalie had  
felt like someone had hit her in the head, god her head hurt so bad, but the  
splash of water on her made her jump as she looked up.."wake up Lassie, whit's  
yer name?" a tall man said as he looked at her, she tried to focus on his  
face,her head was fuzzy.."C'moan git up, wur goin awa th' king wants to see ye"  
he said as he opened the cage and went to grab her, she tried to fight him but  
it was frutial.."yer a fiesty wee thing arent ye" he said as he grabbed her arm  
and yanked her close to him.."Ye best mynd yer manners infront of th' king  
lassie"

"the king? What the hell are you talking about, let go of me..  
let go" she yelled and then she noticed Rex's cage was empty, her eyes grew  
wide, her heart raced, she actually felt her heart racing.."Rex , where is Rex  
you son of a" she went to yell as she came face to face with a massive chest and  
she looked up with wide eyes, she couldnt believe what she was  
seeing..

"Ye better watch yer mouth lassie or mah faither wull shut it  
fur ye" he said as he looked at her..

"John?" she said as her eyes got  
wide, she looked at him harder it looked just like him, the hair, the face, the  
body, everything was the same but his voice was different, and his eyes, his  
eyes held something dark..

"Do ye know this lassie jonathon?" the man  
asked..

"she is juist some mad lassie a dinnae know her, How did ye know  
mah name, ye a witch?" he asked her as he looked at her and brushed some of his  
own hair back..

"Oh my god, it is you... John its me, its natalie" she  
said almost frantically as he looked at her like she was crazy..

"A  
dinnae know a natalie, is that yer name, Natalie? A'm gonnae ask ye again, ye a  
witch?" he asked as he looked at her..

"No of course not, im not a witch"  
she said as she looked at him and then she took in the sight of him, the sight  
of this entire place, the fact that she was going to see the king, he said it  
was his father, she gasped as she looked at him.."what year is this" she said as  
she looked at him, he cocked his head to the side.."the year, what  
year"

"Th' year? she is a streenge lassie. Th' year is 1432" he said as  
he looked at her a bit perplexed..

"Oh my god" she said as she stood  
there shocked.."it worked"..The realization hit her as much as she would of  
liked to hope that when she did finally see him he would somehow know her, in  
his heart, his soul, of course it wouldnt be that easy, as far as he knew she  
didnt exsist..

"Whit worked?How come ye talk sae strange?" he said as  
the other man looked at her..

"Ah think she bin drinkin" the man laughed  
loud..

John looked at her suspiciously.."aye ah think yer richt, c'moan  
lassie keep moving" the other man pushed her slightly as she looked at John, it  
was definitely him just a human version of him her eyes grew wide at the  
realization, he wasnt a wolf yet, she had gotten there in time...He watched her  
as she walked, he reached out and touched her shirt.."Whit urr ye sportin'?  
whit's oan yer feet?" he glanced at her black boots she had on, he looked at her  
confused..

Natalie sighed, this was just great, she finds him finally and  
he thinks she is some kind of circus freak, she didnt even answer him as she  
walked, he wouldnt understand anyways, she needed to find Rex, she needed a  
plan,... they stopped at a large door and the other man let go of her arm, she  
rubbed it where it was now red, he didnt have to be so barbaric with  
her..

"c'moan lassie, lets go" John said as he pushed her through the  
doors and she stopped as she glanced up, there was a throne there and a very  
large man sat on it, John went up to him and whispered something in his ear, she  
could barely make it out but she heard him say the name Michael, was that who  
had found her, was it Johns brother? This all was too weird..

The man on  
the throne pointed at her and she had never felt so intimidated in her life as  
he waved her over with his finger.."Come 'ere lassie, mah son says yer name is  
natalie, is that richt?" he asked as she walked up slowly..

She swallowed  
hard this was his father, the king..."Umm" she looked at John then at his  
father.."Umm Sir, King Sir" she gave him a nervous laugh, he didnt look  
pleased.."Your lordship?" god she hated how she should of paid more attention to  
history..

"Ye kin ca' me king Thomas,..Come closer, whit is thae rags yer  
sportin'?" he said as he ushered her over more and she moved slowly as she stood  
in front of him, she definitely saw the family resemblence now, he was  
definitely aging well, looked maybe 52 years old, his dark short hair had silver  
going through it, his eyes were just like Johns.. He looked at her clothes and  
then at her.."are ye a witch?"

"No" she said quickly as she shook her  
head.."i um... im passing through" she spit out with a nervous smile, he looked  
like he didnt understand what she was saying.."me and my brother Rex, were from  
another land" she said nervously..He looked at her for a second with his head  
cocked and then he smiled..

"ah ye brother, the lad with the funny locks"  
he said with a laugh and she laughed nervously too, John just stood there, his  
hands at his sides, god he had changed alot over the years, he would be becoming  
a lycan soon, she would stop that somehow..."Whit land urr ye from?" he asked  
and her eyes got wide...

She didnt know what to say, she answered  
quick.."neverland"

"Nevaland?" he said with confusion as John looked at  
him..

"its far far away" she swallowed hard.."Im just a uh...pheasent  
girl" she wanted to die as she stood there, he looked at her and studied  
her..

He put his hands together as he sat there.."Pheasant lassie?... o'  
coorse" he looked at his son as he pointed at her.."Look at th' rags she wears"  
natalie was too embarassed to be insulted, but she wanted to tell him that her  
boots and jeans alone cost more money the his entire king get up he had on.."ye  
be our guest lassie" the king said as he stood, John seemed to look  
upset..

"Ye dinnae even know her faither, she cuid be a witch" he said a  
bit loudly..

"look at ye lassie, a witch would have better rags" the king  
laughed as Natalie rolled her eyes, this was just great, his father found her  
amusing and John thought she was a witch.."Whit ah say goes jonathon, dinnae be  
rude. She is a guest while she is 'ere, 'n' her brother as weel. Git rooms fur  
thaim" he barked at John...John looked pissed as he stood there but he didnt say  
anything else..

"where is my brother" natalie said to the king and he  
stopped and looked at her..

"He is aboot to lose his head, dinnae worry  
ah wull git him" he said nonchalantly as natalie eyes got wide..

"what,  
lose his head..he needs his head" she said as she watched the king leave.."he is  
going to get him right,with his head intact" she said frantically to John and he  
gave her a nasty look..

"Ah know whit yer up to lassie, yer a lying  
witch. Mah faither dinnae see it bit ah do." he said as he glared at  
her..

"i am not a witch John" she snapped at him..

"Dinnae call me  
John! They ca' me Prince Jonathon, now move lassie" he yelled at her and she  
rolled her eyes at him..

"you were alot nicer when i knew you" she  
mumbled under her breath..

"Whit did ye say" he grabbed her arm and  
yanked her back roughly, his manly scent filling her nose, he was angry but  
still sexy as hell, he seemed a bit caught off by the way she looked at him and  
he backed up from her.."Move lassie" he barked at her as he pointed, she sighed  
and started walking again, she was worried about Rex, she needed to see him and  
make sure he still had his head..

She was pretty sure they were in  
somesort of castle as they walked, John didnt say anything to her as he led her  
up a large staircase, he was however mumbling to himself, she couldnt make out  
what he was saying but she did hear him refer to her as a witch, she  
contemplated saying something but oddly enough she was exhausted and well hungry  
which was odd cause she hadnt been hungry for food in sometime now, hell she was  
over 100 years old herself, he stopped at a large door and pushed it open, she  
was surprised to see it was nicely decorated with a large bed, a wooden chest on  
the side and a very large window in which she walked over to and looked out,  
this was definitely a castle and she was very high up, it overlooked the large  
land, she turned to thank him but the door slammed shut before she could say  
anything, she was alone, she walked to the bed and sat on it, she had no idea  
how she was going to win john over and make him see that they belonged together,  
she kept on thinking about what he said to her, how he had wished he had met her  
when he was younger...Now they had a chance like a real chance..

She  
must of fallen asleep in that bed, she hadnt known how tired she was, hell she  
hadnt slept in 100 years but the sound of a womans voice woke her up as she  
began to open her eyes..

"C'moan mah lassie, tis time to git up, supper  
is dun" a woman with long brown hair said as she walked in the room, Natalie sat  
up some and looked at her, her long brown hair was in a bun and she wore the  
most hideous white dress Natalie had ever seen and she had been around for  
awhile, it was frumpy and big, the woman didnt look no older then her, maybe 25  
but the dress was dreadful, was she like a servant? Natalie watched as she  
walked over and looked natalie over, shaking her head in  
disapproval..

Natalie wrapped her arms around her body, she felt very  
selfconscious here, she didnt like feeling like a circus freak.."Yer rags ur  
dreadful bit thay wull huv to do fur noo, th'morra we wull git ye some freish  
clothes" she said and Natalie huffed as she sat there..The woman walked to the  
door and she looked at Natalie, and Natalie sighed as she got up, this was going  
to be fun, she followed the woman out of the room and then stopped when she saw  
Rex, he was coming out of another room but he was dressed like a knight or  
something..

"Rex?" she said with shock as he looked at her, his eyes got  
wide, he ran over and hugged her tight..

"nat! Oh my god thank god your  
ok, i almost lost my head, like literally and then this guy came, i think he is  
the king or something and then" he spoke so fast she literally couldnt get a  
word in edgewise, she pulled back and looked at him, just happy he was  
alive.."isnt this awesome, im totally gonna be a knight"

"Rex" Natalie  
said as she rolled her eyes, and then Rex's got big and he bowed his head down,  
natalie followed his gaze and saw John standing there, she looked at rex  
again..

"Atleast yer brother haes manners" he said to her and then walked  
past as she nudged Rex, she couldnt believe him..

"He's a Prince nat, do  
you believe that, John is a prince" he said with wide eyes..

"and your a  
kiss ass" she said dryly as she began walking, the woman with them kind of just  
looked on in confusion..

"come on Nat, this is what you wanted" he said  
as he looked at her.."this is your chance"

"He thinks i am...a witch" she  
whispered to him and he laughed some as the woman leading them to the room  
looked at them.."its not funny"

"its a little funny nat, i mean come on"  
he grinned.."give it time ok, he'll come around..." he said with a soft  
smile..

The lady in the awful dress lead them to two large wooden double  
doors and when she pushed them open Natalie's eyes got big, it was a large  
dining room and all sorts of people were there, all eating and carrying on, but  
that stopped once they looked at the door and saw natalie and rex standing  
there, talk about awkward and well intimidating..

She immediately saw the  
man who had knocked her on the head, he stood up and glared at her, a woman  
sitting next to him touched his arm and he sat back down..The king stood and  
smiled big.."Och oor guests huv arrived, please come in 'n' jyne us, This is  
Lassy natalie 'n' her brother Rex" he said as everyone looked at her and she  
fidgeted as all eyes were on them..

Rex put his hand on Natalie back and  
shoved her head down as he did the same, she shot him a look.."thank you your  
highness, me and my sister are very grateful to join you in this bountiful  
feast" Rex grinned big and natalie looked at him, he nudged her  
hard..

The king smiled and natalie wanted to run out of there right  
now.."Thair english is a bit streenge to us , thay huv come from a place called  
Nevaland" his accent made it even more hysterical for her to hear and Rex shot  
her a look and she shrugged her shoulders some.."come eat and be merry" he said  
and after a second everyone raised their glasses and continued with their  
food..

"Nevaland, seriously Nat" rex whispered to her..

"it was  
either that or far far away" she said sarcastically as they began walking to the  
table, there was two empty chairs and Rex walked past her and sat down and  
immediately began piling his plate with food, it wasnt lost on natalie that the  
women there were staring her down and whispering among themselves, now some of  
the men were doing the same but they were more like gawking at her, she quickly  
sat down..

The food looked edible but not eating for a 100 years, hell  
she didnt know if she would get sick or not, she took a piece of bread and took  
a small bite out of it as everyone continued to eat and converse among  
themselves, it was quite loud to be honest, she chewed on the small piece of  
bread and then swallowed, she bit another small piece and swallowed again, Rex  
was literally tearing up his plate of food, what a pig she thought as she sat  
there and then she felt it, he was looking at her, her eyes darted across the  
table and John was glaring at her, she shot him a sarcastic look and he quickly  
looked away..How the heck was she going to make this work, he had warned her  
that he was a bit of a spoiled brat as a prince but this was  
ridiculous..

She eventually ended up eating a small piece of chicken and  
another piece of bread, she didnt want to over do it and end up hurling on the  
ground, she felt incredibly uncomfortable sitting there, her mind began to  
wander some more..She was no longer a vampire that much she did know and John  
wasnt a lycan yet, lestat was missing and John looked at her like he loathed  
her, this officially sucked, she was starting to regret ever wanting to come  
there...

Natalie watched as everyone finished eating and then began to  
get up and dance, men were grabbing women left and right and it wasnt until then  
that she had noticed that she was the last one sitting at the table, even Rex  
had grabbed some blonde girl and was dancing away, she wanted to take one of  
those hard pieces of bread and lodge it at his head..She went to reach for the  
bread but a hand reached out and grabbed hers and then she was being roughly  
pulled from her chair by none of other then John himself..

"Ah wont let  
ye git awa' wi' this witch, whin ah git some proof a'm goin to mah faither" he  
said as he pulled her close and danced with her..

"god you are so  
arrogant" she snapped at him as he held her close..

"whits arrogant" he  
said a bit angrily to her..

"forget it" she said with a roll of her  
eyes..

"Ye english is horrible" he said as he looked at her..

"oh  
please i wouldnt talk" she said sarcastically..

"Ye wid be wise to watch  
yer mouth or ah could pat it to good uise" he grinned..

"Oh really, i  
didnt know princes had such dirty minds" she laughed sarcastically and he looked  
at her like she was crazy..

"Ye mocking me" he said as he looked at her,  
she could see the anger behind his eyes but his body was reacting to her and  
well she couldnt help her body from reacting to, he must of seen a change behind  
her eyes as he looked at her...She licked her lips seductively as she looked at  
him, maybe she could get use to this..he leaned into her ear.."Yer trying to  
uise witchcraft oan me? it wont wirk" he grinned as she looked at him.."if ah  
wanted ye in mah bed witch then ah wid tak' ye." he said as he backed up from  
her and grinned arrogantly and then he was walking away..

Rex came over  
to her, a cheesy smile on his face.." oh my god Nat this is amazing, did you see  
that girl i was dancing with, can you say smoking hot and get this i think she  
is a virgin!"

Natalie stood there as John walked over to a brown haired  
girl and put his arm around her, rex looked at Natalie..."Ouch that  
sucks"

"goodnight Rex" she said as she spun around from him, she was done  
with this night, she was done with John, hell she was done with  
everything!

Ok so just a heads up, the scottish dialect is by no  
means completely correct, ive been using a translator thing to help me write  
this but i changed some of the words so it is easier to understand what they are  
saying so that no one gets confused.. anywho ENJOY!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Natalie was beyond furious as she got to her room,she  
hated this damn room, she hated this damn place, she wanted to break something,  
there was nothing to break. John had died in her time and now she was being  
tortured here in 1432 and he thought she was a witch, a damn witch!

She  
was uptight and her head still hurt, she just wanted to go home, she didnt want  
to be here anymore, it was looking more and more helpless, she finally had John  
again and yet he hated her, this was worse then watching him die... laughing in  
the hall got her attention as she looked at the door, it was a woman laughing  
she walked closer and cracked open her door and there is was, John with that  
brown haired girl on his arm, he was whispering something in her ear and she was  
giggling and then they were disappearing into a room, god she wanted to die,  
this wasnt the John she knew, hell she didnt even like him!

She ran to  
the bed and threw herself on it, she kicked her feet like a child having a  
temper tantrum, this was all so unfair, her life was unfair.."god john why did  
you have to die" she began to cry out as she buried her head in the pillow, why  
couldnt she just die with him, now all she got was to watch him run around  
fucking everything in front of him like a horny kid..

The sound of  
someone knocking on her door made her bury her head further.."go away" she  
yelled as she laid there but then the door opened and spun around to see that  
same woman from earlier coming in, she had clothes in one hand and behind her  
was two large men carrying what looked like a huge oval tin..

"Ah git ye  
some freish clothes fur th'morra 'n' a'm goin to draw ye a het bath." she said  
as she put the clothes on the bed and natalie sighed.."How come urr ye cryin'  
lassie" she said as she walked over, the men quickly left..

"cause my  
life sucks and i shouldnt of never come here" Natalie said with tears as the  
woman looked at her like she had no idea what she was saying.."nevermind"  
natalie said as she looked at the clothes on the bed, she would die if it was  
the same outfit this woman was wearing, hell she would walk around in her  
underwear if she had to..

The woman walked over to her and looked at  
her.."Yer too yoong fur aw those tears" the woman said as he wiped Natalie's  
face, it only made her cry more, who the heck was this woman..."Dont lit  
jonathon gie to ye sometimes he can be a donkeys ass" the woman said and natalie  
looked at her..

"How do you know this is about him" she said as the woman  
continued to wipe her tears..

"Ah hae bin aroond lang enough to see him  
break some hearts aroond haur" she said with a smile..

"why is he like  
that...like a... a donkeys ass" natalie said as she looked at this  
woman..

"He is jist a yoong lad, he doesnt know onie better but one day  
he will be king., Ah will draw yer bath water lassie" she said as she walked  
across the room and began dumping buckets of water into the tub as Natalie  
watched..

"whats your name" she asked as the woman looked at  
her..

"Mah name is quine clarabeel" she smiled and got back to pouring  
the water.."I bin takin' caur of th' king since he was a yoong lad". She said  
much to the surprise of natalie, she looked so young, she suddenly understood  
the frumpy attire.."the waters a wee bit het bit it will do" she said as she  
walked over to natalie and she began removing Natalie shirt, she definitely  
wasnt use to this and she yanked her top down some as the woman looked at her  
and laughed.."Believe me yoong lassie Ah hae seen it aw." she said as she took  
off Natalie shirt and then looked perplexed at her.."whits this?" she said as  
she looked at natalie's bra...

"A... umm...a bra" natalie said with a  
nervous smile suddenly realizing they didnt have bras then, this just got better  
and better..

"a scrap of rags for yer bossum" she said with shock,  
natalie shrugged her shoulders, talk about embarassing..

"do ye wear it  
al the time?" she said with confusion as she looked around to natalie back and  
fumbled with the latches..."it be locked on?"

"its not really locked on"  
Natalie began as the woman unlatched it and then laughed loud, natalie held it  
to her chest..

"can ah see" she asked and natalie rolled her eyes, what  
else is new, she handed her the bra and covered her breasts, she got up and  
walked over to the tub, it looked refreshing actually, Clarabeel played with the  
bra, holding it up to herself as Natalie quickly disrobed and stepped in the  
tub.."what do ye think" she said as Natalie looked at her, she had the bra up to  
herself as she made a funny face, Natalie liked her, she was nice..But just then  
the door opened and Clarabeel dropped the bra.."Jonathon ye shoods knock when  
thaur ur lassies present." she snapped at him as he looked at the material on  
the floor and then he looked at natalie who was in the tub, she moved under the  
water more, she couldnt believe he just walked in like that..

"Thes is  
mah castle too, Ah can walk in when Ah like" he snapped rudely and Natalie  
huffed, he was just like a damn spoiled prince!

"Ye ur a brat Jonathon!"  
she snapped as she began picking up the clothes, he walked over to the bra and  
picked it up.."whits this" he said and natalie looked over and him and then hid  
her face, she wanted to die..

"Is nane ay yer business." Clarabeel said  
as yanked it from his hands and then mumbled something under her breath.."Im  
gonnae gie these clean." she said as natalie whipped her head around, she was  
leaving, like leaving her in the room with John..

"Um...Clara where are  
you going" Natalie said but it was too late she was out the door as John stood  
there, he began walking over to her and covered her arms over her  
breasts..

"She is probably gonnae burn yer witchin' clothes" he smirked  
as he knelt down and put his hand in the water..

"Im not a witch! And You  
know its rude to just come into someones room unannounced, especially when they  
are taking a bath" she snapped at him..

"Ay ye a witch, ye puttin  
thoughts in me head" he swirled his hand in the water some, she was grateful for  
the bubbles cause she was almost positive he was trying to get a peek at  
her..

"i am most certainly not" she said with shock.."god this is a  
nightmare" she said outloud..

"ah was about to bed Lady Abby but then ye  
put thoughts in me head" he said as he looked at her, he looked  
serious..

She couldnt help the roll of her eyes.."well lucky for miss  
abby then" she said sarcastically.."You know there is such a thing as  
STD's"

"STD's whit is that witchcraft? Ye trying to put a spell on me  
witch" he said as he stood now..

"Oh my god i am not a witch" she  
huffed..

"ye wont git in me head again witch" he said as he stood  
there..

"fine fine whatever come see me when your atleast 500 years  
older" she said sarcastically, why wouldnt he just leave, was this some sort of  
punishment for her, for all the bad things she had done in her life, was god  
punishing her with this hell?

Maybe it was how exhausted she was, and so  
overwhelmed but she actually began to cry as she sat in the water, he looked  
confused and stepped back.."wie ye doin that" he said with fear in his  
voice..

"cause you are asshole and i just want to go home, i just..i just  
want to go home" she cried as he stood there..

"asshole? Ah didnt say  
anythin'" he said as he stayed across the room..

"just go John, i cant  
take it anymore ok...im done...i cant do this" she cried louder..

"Ye  
keep callin' me john" he said as she looked at him now with tears in her  
eyes..

"fine whatever, your not John.. your not and your never gonna be  
him" she cried into her hands..

"Ye loved thes John?" he  
asked..

"Oh my god just go away...Go!" she yelled as she threw her wash  
cloth at him and he backed up and then quickly went to the door and left, she  
covered her face and cried some more..

The damn bath didnt help to soothe  
her at all and Johns interuption only made things worse, to look into the face  
of someone you loved so much and to know they dont even remotely care about you,  
well it was more then she could bear, she had thought and apparently foolishly  
that she could just come back to this time and everything would be ok, but  
nothing was ok and honestly she didnt know if anything would ever be ok  
again..

The clothes that were laid out on the bed included some sort of  
dreaded nightgown it even had a cap, a damn cap! The dress on the other hand  
wasnt so bad, it had more of a corset top and she had wore one of those at a  
halloween party many years back, the rest of the dress was flowing and long, it  
was baby blue in color, atleast it wasnt the hideous dress that Clarabeel wore,  
she quickly put on the nightgown and curled up in the bed, the mattress was made  
of feathers she noticed immediately after she went under the covers which were  
equally uncomfortable, she stared at the ceiling, tomorrow was a new day and she  
would have a new outlook on things, she had to cause she had to save john, she  
would be damned if she didnt..

Natalie woke up to the feel of the  
sunlight pouring in her window and the sound of clinking outside of it, she sat  
up for a second wondering if it had all been a dream but looking into the dank  
room she sighed, nope still in hell for now atleast, the clanking outside came  
with the sounds of men laughing and talking, she slid from the bed and looked at  
it, she had really slept all night in that uncomfortable thing, she heard a  
voice outside, a familiar one, it was Rex, she ran to the window and peered  
out..

Much to her surprise it was Rex out there but he wasnt alone, a few  
guys were with him, they were sword fighting on the lawn and laughing away, she  
saw John as well and she couldnt get over how incredible he looked even if he  
was a pompous ass well he was an absolutely delicious one..

He wore like  
the rest of the men around him, a kilt and some sort of sashe around one arm,  
crossing his broad chest, he was definitely all muscle and all man, the sun  
reflected off his body in such a way that he honestly looked like a god out  
there, her eyes were glued on him as he wielded his sword, his strong bicep  
muscles bulging with each strike of the blade, his long hair unkemp and in his  
eyes, god he looked like a man out of a romance novel..

It wasnt lost on  
her that a few feet away from them a few girls, probably about her age maybe a  
little bit younger sat on the grass watching the men in awe, that brown haired  
girl was there too, Abby was her name, Natalie felt jealousy surge inside of her  
as she watched the girls playfully flirt with the men who obviously enjoyed the  
attention they were getting, especially John who was showing off his  
swordmanship..

Rex however was the bumbling idiot who ran around, barely  
holding up his sword as he yelled out strange obscenities, it only made the  
girls laugh harder, the guys too, god she was so embarassed by him, why did he  
have to act like such a freak..

He then looked up and began waving  
frantically as he called out her name.."nat? Hey Nat look at me" he yelled and  
thats when she saw John look up, suddenly embarassed she dropped to the floor,  
hiding herself under the window..

"Yer sister is a wee bit strange." John  
said to rex as he tried to wave his sword around, this thing was way heavier  
then he had imagined, he had no idea how those guys were waving it around the  
way they did..

"Nat's cool she just has her moments, you should talk to  
her sometime" Rex grinned as John looked at him weird..

"Cool?...Ah dont  
know whit yer sayin',..Cool?" he said with a perplexed look, rex thought for a  
second and then looked at him...

"she is umm fun to be around" he said as  
John looked at him, he still wasnt getting it.."Nice" he said with a  
sigh..

"Och nice.., Ah coods hink ay anither few choice words fur 'er,  
maybe mad an' rude" John grinned..

"Oh she aint that bad, well she could  
be a bit mad"Rex laughed.."Just think of her like Alice from wonderland, she  
jumped into the rabbit hole and now she doesnt know what to do" Rex laughed as  
John looked at him..

"wonderland?..Whaur thes place?" he asked and Rex  
laughed...

"dont worry about it Prince, you really dont want to know" Rex  
laughed some more..

Natalie stayed on her knees on the ground, she  
absolutely hated that he had seen her and in that dreaded nightgown, she began  
to crawl away from the window on her hands and knees, not wanting to let him see  
her again, she stopped when she saw feet and she looked up..

"Whit in th'  
heavens ur ye daein' down thaur Lassie,..Yer gettin' yer bed clothes aw dirtie"  
Clarabeel said with a look of shock as Natalie looked up at her..

"I um,  
i thought i saw a bug, i was trying to kill it" Natalie said as Clarabeel looked  
at her confused..

"A bug? if ye keep lookin' aroond ye will probably see  
th' rats too" she said with a raised eyebrow..

"the what" natalie jumped  
up now and Clarabeel began laughing loud..

"Im jist jokin'" she  
laughed..

"Funny Clara, very funny" natalie said as she shook her  
head..

Clara smiled as she grabbed the dress from the bed and dusted it  
off.."Weel C'moan now its nearly breakfest an' ye arent e'en dressed yit." she  
said as natalie walked over to her..

"I was looking at that dress, its  
very nice and all but i dont think it will fit, can i have my other clothes  
back" natalie said as she stood there, the dress looked about 2 sizes too small  
for her..

Clara smiled again.."It will be a perfect fit, Ah can gie  
anyone into a frock." she said as she yanked Natalies night gown up and she  
gasped some as Clara moved fast, she couldnt even interupt her cause before she  
knew it she had the damn dress over her head, she didnt waste anytime, it was  
sort of tight to say the least but when Clara came behind her and yanked on the  
strings in the back she thought she would die as she gasped again..

"i  
really... dont... think it...is ...fitting" Natalie tried to suck in air as  
Clara pulled and pulled on the strings, she felt like she would be split into  
two..

"Suck in it lassie, thes frock will fit" she said as she yanked  
down to another string..

"seriously Clara i dont think" Natalie  
gasped..

"Ah will gie thes frock oan you one way ur anither" she said as  
Natalie stood there desperately trying to catch her breath, but to her surprise  
Clara got that darn dress on, Natalie hadnt even noticed till she walked in  
front of her..natalie couldnt breath as she stood there, her breasts were  
completely over flowing from the dress.."Yer bossum is quite large, push them in  
mair" Clarabeel said as she shoved some of Natalie breasts into the  
dress..

"ok ok Clara i cant take anymore..i cant" natalie said as she  
backed up..

"Weel then Ah guess it will hae to do" she said as she looked  
at Natalie and then quickly grabbed at her hair.."Now ontae yer hair", oh my god  
Natalie could wait for this torture to be over once and for all.

Natalie  
definitely wasnt use to the pampering she was getting and even though she could  
barely breathe in that dress and her scalp was burning from the way Clarabeel  
pulled her hair back, granted by the glance she got of herself on the back of a  
small metal brush, well she looked damn hot with the few red locks shaping her  
face.

But she suddenly felt nervous and selfconscious as she stood  
infront of the doors leading to the dining hall, when she was a vampire she was  
always confident, this whole being mortal thing now was really starting to get  
to her, it was much easier being a vampire and you didnt have all these damn  
emotions..

She could hear people inside already, they were eating, the  
sound of clanking silverware was heard, part of her wanted to turn and run away  
but she pushed on the door and she absolutely hated how it squeaked loud letting  
everyone know someone had arrived, they all looked and she swallowed  
hard..

Rex's eyes got wide as he looked at her, he whistled loud and she  
blushed alot, she wanted to kill him..

The king stood as he saw her, he  
smiled big, she hoped and prayed he wasnt going to embarass her but of course he  
was.."Now 'at is th' way to wear a frock Lassie" he grinned big and Natalie  
forced a smile, it was then that she saw John, he was still in his kilt, his  
eyes locked on her, she begged her feet to move and finally they did as she made  
her way to the table, it wasnt until that very moment that she noticed  
something, something that had been lost on her yesterday, a very big something,  
there seemed to not be a queen, at all, anywhere and oddly no mention of  
her...She would definitely make a mental note to find out about that cause John  
never mentioned about his mother either when he had spoken to her back in her  
time, she sat down next to Rex..

"You look like a hot mama" he grinned  
with a mouthful of food, damn where did his manners go, she rolled her eyes at  
him and then smiled a little, she did look quite hot and the snide looks she was  
getting from the other women said that she definitely was looking  
hot..

She looked over at John again, his eyes were staring right at her  
cleavage, like staring hard, Abby who sat next to him cleared her throat some  
and he quickly looked up, locking eyes with natalie and then looking at Abby, it  
made Natalie smile more, now that was definitely more like it, she was digging  
this dress even if she could barely breath with it on...

John wasnt the  
only one gawking, all of the men at the table were, including Johns brother  
Michael, she still wanted to give him payback for knocking her on the head so  
barbarically, she looked down at her plate and then all the food on the table,  
she could definitely get use to this food thing, she put a few things on her  
plate..

"Rex was tellin' us abit yer parents hae passed oan, yer faither  
Sean Connery an' yer maw Lady gaga waur sheep fairmers?" the King began and  
Natalie nearly choked on her piece of bread as Rex looked at her and patted her  
back..

"natalie always gets choked up when we talk about them, its very  
sad" rex said with a smile..

"ah yes sad" the king said as he looked at  
them..

"their in the matrix now, may they rest in peace" Rex bowed his  
head as natalie looked at him, she couldnt believe him, she noticed everyone was  
looking at her, she bowed her head too..She knew no one had any idea what they  
were saying but they too bowed their heads in respect, she almost died laughing  
as she kicked Rex in the side of the leg..

"Ouch" rex snapped and  
everyone put their heads up... "leg kink" he smiled..

Thankfully the rest  
of the breakfast went without anyone asking more questions cause natalie didnt  
know what else Rex had up his sleeve and she didnt want to know, apparently the  
men were going to be heading out into the country side, rex had offered to come  
and much to her surprise and his apparently john invited him along, she hated  
that he could potentially get himself hurt, she waited for everyone to finish  
eating and start to leave the room she went to him as he spoke to one of the  
men..

"pardon me the wee wench would like a word with me" rex said as he  
spun to her..

She pulled him aside.."cute, wench?" she said as she looked  
at him...

"come on Nat i gotta get into the role here, can you believe im  
gonna head out with them how cool is that" he smiled big..

"seriously rex  
we have more important things to do here like save him" she said as she shook  
her head..

"and we are going to do that, look im getting in with the  
prince, i can help you out" he grinned..

"Oh i seriously think i will  
pass on your help... Lady Gaga and Sean Connery, god Rex" she shook her head  
some more..

"what? I had to say something he was asking me questions by  
the way i saw John looking at you" he smiled..

"dont try and change the  
subject rex..." she snapped.."he was though, wasnt he" she smiled some then she  
snapped out of it.."but seriously i think we need to find Lestat, i dont know  
how much more of this mortal stuff i can take"

"Oh come on its not so  
bad" rex smiled..

"we need to find out when his birthday is, the war  
happens the day before, we have to be ready" she said as she stood there, her  
eyes darted to John, he was standing across the room looking at her as he talked  
to his friends..

"yeah well you have to get him on your good side first"  
Rex smirked..

"you dont think i am trying he is just soo soo, iritating"  
she said honestly..

"yeah well i gotta go, i have a quest to go on" Rex  
turned from her and she sighed, this was going to be incredibly difficult to do,  
especially with Rex around, she turned for the door and suddenly John was there  
blocking her way, she swallowed hard as she walked over..

He looked her  
up and down as he stood there.."'at is some frock ye wearin"

"Oh you mean  
this old thing" she said as she smiled and shrugged her shoulders..

He  
let out a low groan as he looked at her breasts and then slowly looked at her  
eyes, he walked closer to her and she banged her back on the closed door.."ye  
shoods be careful wearin' a frock like 'at it will make a bloke wanna tak'ye in  
a bad way" he stepped closer to her, he was damn near touching her with his  
body..

"Oh yeah sounds like that could be fun" she smirked at him as her  
heart began to race..

He leaned in closer to her, he smelt of sweat,  
lust, sex, just the way she remembered him, her body reacted immediately to  
him.."Ye play th' games of seduction like a true witch.."

She sighed as  
she looked at him, god he was pressed up against her, deliciously so.."Like i  
said before i will say it again i am not a witch"

He stared at her  
hard.."Ah dont tak' witchs to mah bed an' Ah dont like to be tempted" she could  
see the pulse in his neck jumping not to mention he was sporting an enormous  
erection that was tenting his kilt and pressing into her belly..

She took  
a deep breath.."I think you like to be tempted prince"her eyes darted to the  
erection pressing in her stomach, he followed her eyes and then quickly looked  
back up at her..

He smiled big as he leaned his mouth into her ear.."dont  
make me hurt ye witch" his voice sounded so seductive, she was lost in the sound  
of it..

" a little pain never hurt anyone" she swallowed hard and he  
sucked in a deep breath and then quickly stepped back, he spun from her looking  
completely and totally frustrated, he mumbled under his breath as he stormed  
away, she finally let out the breath she had been holding in, maybe this wouldnt  
be as hard as she thought!

Natalie had made her way outside, it was warm  
out with just a slight breeze, the sun lit up the entire yard, she stepped from  
the castle and looked up at it, for the first time finally taking a look at the  
place she had been staying inside, there mere size of the castle had her in awe,  
suddenly with everything she had experienced over the two days, well this was  
definitely real, she was staying in a castle, like an honest to goodness  
castle..

"aye she is a beauty Lass" she heard someone say next to her and  
she turned to see a man standing beside her, his hair was dark brown and pulled  
back into a pony tail, his eyes a deep shade of brown but he wasnt dressed like  
the other men, he had on something that resembled capri pants and a button down  
white ruffled shirt, but she recognized him, he looked like one of them men who  
had come to her house that day that John lay on her couch, she studied him  
more.." mah nam is lucian an' yer natalie, reit?" he said as he put his hand out  
to her..

"Lucian" she said as more of a recognition, he definitely was  
one of those guys, of course he looked different now.."nice to meet you" she  
went to shake his hand and surprisingly he brought it to his mouth as he placed  
a kiss on it, bowing his head slightly, she could definitely get use to this  
treatment, it was nice to have someone actually be nice to her and not refer to  
her as a witch..

" believe me th' pleasure aw mine" he  
grinned..

"i cant believe this is all real" she said as more of a thought  
that had escaped her lips, she turned as she saw the scene unfold, children ran  
and played, women walked in groups laughing and whispering as men carried large  
bales of hay and other sorts of objects..

"aye as real as tis gits" the  
man smiled again and she snapped herself from her wandering eyes.."ye like the  
mares lassie?" he asked and it took her a second to understand  
him..

"Mares?.. oh you mean horses?" she asked..

"ye english is  
very straange" he began to walk.."C'moan Lass i show ye somethin" she jumped on  
the opportunity for a tour, this could definitely be fun..

"Your a friend  
of Johns, right.. err Prince Jonathon" she said as she caught up to him as he  
walked quick..

"aye...friends" he looked back at her as she caught  
up.."Ye veery different then the lassies here" he smiled as he looked at  
her..

"I feel like noone likes me here" she couldnt believe she was  
opening up to a stranger but she liked him, he was respectable..

"aye  
Lass the other bonnie lasses are jist worried ye will take thare blokes, ye make  
em git the wandering eye" he said as he looked at her, taking in the view of her  
and smiling wide as he appreciated the view..

She swallowed hard..."Im  
not trying to take anyones man"

"aye lassie beauty such as yer self is  
always a problem" he grinned, she began to blush, he was flirting with her,  
atleast she thought he was...

He led her to what looked like a horse  
stable and they stepped inside, it had been years since she had seen horses like  
these, it reminded her of her own childhood, the one before she became a  
vampire, the one she vaguely remembered but she did remember the  
horses..

"they are beautiful" she said as she walked over to one, it was  
golden in color, the mane had strips of silver in it..

"aye she is a  
beaut er nam is Grace" he said as he stroked her mane and then looked at  
Natalie.."ye can touch er, she is a gentle lass"

"I bet she is, she's  
precious" she said as he took her hand and placed it on the mane.."oh wow" she  
said as she touched the silky skin, his hand directed hers and she smiled at  
him..

"Lucian!" a loud angry voice startled them as Natalie spun and saw  
John standing there, he looked downright pissed as he walked closer, his eyes on  
Lucian and her.."Yoor suppose to be feedin' th' horses not playin' wi' them!" he  
barked at him as Lucian quickly backed up, Natalie couldnt help but roll her  
eyes, john was definitely all about intimidation..

"Prince Jonathan Ah  
was showin' th' fair natalie yer faithers Mare" he said a bit nervously as he  
backed up more..

John was fuming as he looked at Lucain.."Weel Ah need  
mah Mare ready now!"

Lucian quickly scurried off as Natalie looked at  
him, now she felt bad as if she got that guy in trouble.."He was only trying to  
be nice, you didnt have to be so rude"

"Me rude? ye hae some nerve tryin'  
to seduce mah stable hand" he said as he looked at her, his nostrils were  
flaring, sweat pouring off his body, his eyes staring into hers, hell he was  
aroused as he stood there, his kilt tented again, she couldnt help but glance  
down.."Ye be lucky if ah dont teach you a hin' or two"

"is that a threat  
cause i know your not threatening me" she said as she snapped at him, he looked  
like he didnt know how to take what she said, maybe cause he partly didnt  
understand what she was saying and well cause he wasnt use to anyone giving him  
that tone, he was a Prince damn it, people feared and respected him!

"Ye  
got a reel foul mouth witch,..Im ginna warn ye once, Ah dont like th' gam yer  
playin', ye will respect me!" he yelled as he stepped closer to  
her..

"yeah well where i come from respect is earned" she snapped and  
went to walk past him, he reached out and grabbed her bicep hard, his face  
inches from her..

"Ye wulnae gab to me in such a tone" he gritted his  
teeth at her, she couldnt help but roll her eyes at him, he was breathing  
incredibly heavy now and then surprisingly his mouth was crushing against hers  
in a brutal asault that completely took her off guard, she pushed on his chest  
slightly from the pressure he was exhuming on her lips, his hand wrapped into  
the back of her hair and he yanked her mouth from his.."Dont tempt me again  
witch ur ye will see jist how rude Ah can be" he quickly let go of her hair as  
Lucian came over with his horse, he huffed and spun from her, apparently he was  
trying to intimidate her, maybe embarass her but hell all she was thinking if  
she wanted another kiss, she moved her fingers to her lips..He smiled arrogantly  
at her, completely taking the gesture in the wrong way.."ye best mind yer  
manners witch" he jumped on his horse and shot Lucian a nasty look and then he  
was riding off..

"Tis not good" Lucian said as natalie looked at him.."ye  
bring out the radge in him"

"Oh, so that is rage?" she said with a  
shocked look..

"ye best be gitten on yer way now" Lucian said with fear  
in his eyes as he walked away from her..

Natalie stood there for another  
moment and then stepped out of the stable, John was a few feet away on his  
horse, his men by his side, he shot her a look, a smug satisfied look as if he  
felt like he won some kind of battle with her, she smirked at him and his  
expression changed, he clicked his heels on his horse and yelled as the men all  
took off.., oh two can definitely play this game!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

It was nearly dinner time and the guys hadnt been back  
yet, natalie had spent the rest of the time in her room just staring out the  
window, she was worried about Rex, he had no idea what he was getting himself  
into, this wasnt a game, people fought alot in these times and he could get  
himself killed, the sound of horses alerted her as she looked out into the  
courtyard, she didnt think twice before running from her room, she was going to  
give rex a piece of her mind!

The men were laughing and carrying on as  
she neared the courtyard, they were heading into the stable and thats when she  
saw it, Rex with a big bandage wrapped on his head, she ran to him..

"Rex  
rex what happened" she said as he turned and then she saw the bloodied  
material.."Oh my god Rex"

"nat you should of seen it, we were surrounded,  
men had swords everywhere and then it was on, people yelling, swords flying, it  
was crazy" he was completely pumped up and carrying on..

"Your bleeding"  
she said with shock..

"Oh yeah that, well its kind of a funny story, so i  
was jumping from my horse, i was about to pull out my sword and well i fell, i  
fell and hit my head..

"the lad knocked himself out but good" John said  
as he came over and Natalie lost it as she looked at him...

"How dare  
you put him in danger like that, he could of been killed!" she yelled with anger  
as his friends looked at him with shock, no woman has ever, ever yelled at him  
before, it was uncalled of..

"nat.." Rex said warningly..

"No...  
no i am through with this, get your things we are leaving, i will not have you  
get killed by some barbaric" she began to yell and John grabbed her  
arms..

"Who do ye think ye talkin to!" he yelled at her and rex shook his  
head some..

"Butt out john this is all your fault" she yelled as she  
shoved him some but he kept his grip on her arms, the men in the crowd now made  
a collective ohhh and ahh sound..

John looked completely bewildered for a  
moment as if he had no idea how to react but his men were whispering now, he had  
to do something and he had to do it fast, he couldnt let people think they could  
treat him this way..

"let go of my arms" she yelled as she yanked them  
back and just as quickly she was being tossed over his shoulder as she  
gasped.."what the hell do you think your doing, let me down" she tried to fight  
against him as Rex mouthed an Im sorry to her, John kept walking..

"Ah  
warned ye witch, now ye ginna pay" he said as he walked and she tried to wiggle  
free but it was useless, people were staring now and whispering among  
themselves..

She kept kicking and screaming as he lead her into the  
castle, his grip on her got tighter and it only fueled her more..

"You  
just wait and see what i am going to do, how dare you!" she yelled and he came  
to door and quickly walked in, it was a small room with another door, he walked  
to that and then down some stairs, it was dark and dank like a basement."i said  
where are you taking me, let go..LET me down" she yelled and then like that he  
was dropping her to the ground as the wind got knocked out of her..

"ye  
will learn your place witch!" he yelled and stormed up the stairs, she began to  
get herself up but he got to the top of the steps and slammed the door, leaving  
her completely and utterly alone in the dark.

After what seemed like  
hours but in reality it was only minutes of screaming and yelling to be let out  
her voice went hoarse as she stood on the stairs, he had left her in a dirty  
dark basement, she was beyond pissed and well the sound of things scampering  
below didnt help the situation as she looked into darkness, this was absolutely  
a living hell!

John was absolutely furious as he stomped his way into the  
dining hall, his family already inside they all looked at him..She had made him  
look like a jack ass in front of everyone and he couldnt allow that, he looked  
at his family, no one said a word, they had all heard her screams and  
yells..

He walked to the table and grabbed a bottle from it, damn near  
downing it as he stood there, the fluid seeping from the sides of his mouth as  
he drank fast and hard..he slammed the empty bottle on the table and looked at  
him with prying eyes..

"whit? Ye git somethin to say" he barked loudly as  
he looked at everyone, immediately everyone cast their eyes down from him, he  
pulled out his chair roughly and began putting his food on his plate, he looked  
at Rex who was trying to mind his own business, he knew John wouldnt hurt her  
persay but he also knew that life at this time was way different then natalie  
was use to.."Ye sister will learn er manners one way or anither" he barked and  
Rex quickly looked down at his plate..John wiped the sweat from his brow and  
began to eat, his blood boiling dangerously high!

Natalie sat on the  
stairs deciding not to give him the satisfaction of her screaming like a loon,  
she kept her feet to her chest, Clarabeel would not be pleased to see this dress  
full of dirt that she was sure of, it gave her a bit of a smile to know that  
once she was out of there someone else would chew into his ass.

Rex  
waited till John finished eating and began to leave the dining hall, he hadnt  
said another word since he started eating but it wasnt lost on anyone that he  
was in a pissed off mood..

"Hey um Prince" Rex called out as he ran over  
to John who was quickly walking out of the dining room..He kept walking as rex  
ran up.."hey so i was wondering" rex said as he got next to him, he knew John  
was in no mood but he couldnt help it..

"if this is aboot ye sister" John  
said quickly as Rex smiled nervously..

"Im just wondering um, are you  
gonna let her go anytime soon" Rex said as John looked at him, his nostrils  
flaring slightly..

"no" he said sternly and began to walk, rex ran up to  
him again..

"I mean its kind of harsh dont you think, she can get a  
little loud but she doesnt mean any harm.." Rex began and immediately regretted  
his choice of words as John spun around and looked at him..

"ye sister  
will learn er place ere!" he said angrily as he looked at Rex..

"she was  
just worried about me" Rex said low..

"whit ah say goes around ere!" he  
barked at him and rex sighed.."she gave me no choice!" he yelled angrily and  
then stormed off...

Natalie sat in the dark space, her moment of feeling  
strong had quickly passed as the sounds filling the basement got louder, she was  
sure she was surrounded by rats or worse and to not be able to see them was  
absolutely horrifying, she had stayed on that step with her feet to her chest  
just hoping someone, anyone would open that door, if she had her vamp senses she  
would of been able to see what was around her but the unknown was terrifying,  
the moment she felt something slimy touch her leg she let out a glutteral scream  
as she jumped up and ran to the door, pounding on it with her fists, this was  
barbaric, this was insane..

"Let me out, god damn it let me out!" she  
screamed until she felt her hands become wet and they stung, she would tear that  
door down with her hands if she could, it was amazing how being a mere mortal  
now put fear in her, she was never scared as a vamp but now, now she couldnt  
stop screaming as she pounded on the door, her heart racing and then it  
happened, she broke down and began sobbing, coming here was a mistake, she  
should of just accepted that he had died, she shouldnt of tried to find him,  
this was a horrible mistake..

She was panicking, all out panicking as she  
banged on the door, her voice so hoarse now she could barely yell through her  
sobs and then as if the heavens opened up the door moved and then she was  
falling onto the ground as the door opened all the way, she didnt even care how  
pathetic she looked as she laid there and then she felt arms scoop her up, she  
couldnt even rationalize what was happening, she didnt know if she was dreaming  
or hillucinating but someone was carrying her, she didnt even look to see who it  
was for the fear that she was dreaming and would wake up in darkness..

It  
was like watching a movie in slow motion, she watched as she moved up stairs and  
then she saw the hall, the one leading to her room, she blinked the tears from  
her eyes, it wasnt until then that she had heard talking, talking that had been  
going on since she was taken from the dark abyss, the voice was angry and on the  
verge of yelling, she finally looked up then to see her savour and her eyes got  
wide, it was him, it was John..

Shock, fear, anger and upset all washed  
through her as she looked at him as he yelled things she couldnt understand and  
then he looked down at her..

"Ye happy now!" he snapped at her, she  
couldnt even look at him, she couldnt say anything..

"sweet heavens above  
whit happened to er" she heard Clarabeel yell and she finally noticed he was  
depositing her on her bed.."look at er, look at her frock!" Clara was angry as  
she yelled, Natalie just laid in a ball curled up in the bed, finally looking at  
her bloodied knuckles, the skin torn from them..."Ye fetch the water NOW" Clara  
yelled, she could hear John protesting but she didnt move.."ye may be a prince  
but ye dont scare me, now go!" she yelled and then loud footsteps were heard as  
Clara rushed to her side, smoothing back her damp hair and speaking to her  
almost like one would to a child..

Apparently this is what shock felt  
like, she was in shock, she stared blankly as Clara helped her sit up, the door  
swung open in a hurry and then a loud bang was heard, it was that damn tin being  
tossed on the ground, she saw John storming from the room, Clara yelled at him  
again and then she looked at natalie..

"C'moan lassie we clean ye up" her  
words kind of coasted through Natalie as she sat there, she felt numb and void  
of feelings..

The sound of water being poured into the tin filled the  
room and she was half aware that Clara was removing her dress, she didnt care,  
she was in hell and apparently being punished for things she had done in her  
life, she stood naked now staring into the half filled tin..

"C'moan lass  
in ye go" Clara said softly and then Natalie was sitting in the water another  
bucket of water rushed in and she didnt even care to cover herself even though  
she knew her naked body was exposed.."No ye dont, git back here, ye did this, ye  
fix it" Clara yelled as a frustrated huff filled the room, the sound of a door  
slamming made her close her eyes, she expected to hear Claras voice again but  
surprisingly she didnt..

"Ye did this to yur self" she heard his voice  
filled with anger and then she looked up slightly, there he was, angry and  
breathing heavy.."ah warned ye n' ye dinna listen" he continued as she stared at  
him blankly.."ye wilna make me feel bad" he snapped..."ye shoulda listened" he  
snapped as he paced the room, she didnt speak.."ye left me no choice" he said as  
he looked at her..

"go away" she mustered a cold low voice..

"ye  
think ye will get in me head" he said sarcastically and she looked away, closing  
her eyes, he let out a loud huff and then she heard him stomping across the  
room, he stood in front of the bath.."it wilna work!" he yelled frustrated, she  
just sat there, her eyes closed.."ye justa mad witch" he snapped..

"then  
kill me" she said just above a whisper as she sat there, he looked at her  
shocked, he didnt speak for a second.."do it, im a witch ok, kill me" she said  
as she looked at him, anything had to be better then this life..He looked  
completely baffled by her statement.."DO IT!" she yelled this time and he  
literally looked scared for a second..

"ye begged for death" he said as  
he looked at her.."are ye mad?"

"Just do it, why dont you just do it  
already!" she yelled angrily, her tone made him rush to her side and grab her  
arm as he knelt down..

"Ye want to feel death!" he yelled as intimidating  
as he could...

"pathetic" she said under her breath as he kept his hand  
on her arm..

"whit ye say" he looked at her  
bewildered..

"pathetic, i said you are pathetic" she yelled in his face  
now and he might not of fully understood what she said but he got the jist of  
it, his eyes got wide as he looked at her, his grip on her arm getting  
tighter.."just tear it off why dont you" she said dryly and he let go  
quickly..

"ah not a monster!" he said with shock as he looked at  
her..

"Your worse then a monster" she said coldly..

"Not anither  
word" he said threateningly..

"or what? HUH... you walk around with your  
head up your own ass so much and you try and scare everyone around you but you  
know what , your the one who is scared, just a scared little boy!" she yelled as  
he stood there, apparently trying to ingest her words.."You told me i wouldnt  
like you and you know what, your right, your nothing but a spoiled rotten, sorry  
excuse for a prince who will never ever be king" she yelled loudly at him for a  
split second she thought he would actually slap her, he looked like he would, he  
looked pissed but then in a very surprising move his mouth crashed onto hers in  
a smoldering angry kiss, she fought him against it with everything she had,  
making water splash onto the floor below but he was relentless.

She tried  
to push him and scratch him, it only seemed to drive him on further, he held her  
roughly and she kicked her feet and then he was falling into the tub on top of  
her, his kiss was bruising and passionate filled with anger, lust and hate but  
something else was there too, she felt it, it was compassion too, the tub  
creaked and rocked as he knelt here, it wasnt nearly big enough for two and then  
he pulled back, his nostrils flaring, his breath hard and ragged as he looked at  
her, his hair wet now and plastered to his face..

"ah not a monster" he  
said with a heavy breath and then he was kissing her again, this time a softer,  
gentler kiss, one she wasnt expecting..She felt like she was losing her mind he  
was so hot and cold, almost bipolar like and then he pulled his mouth from hers,  
he had a shocked look in his face, maybe it resembled hers, she didnt know and  
then he was removing himself from the tub with a thud as he sat in the floor,  
his back facing her, she was still trying to rationalize what had just  
happened..

He seemed to be contemplating what to say as he sat there, he  
had never in his life met anyone like her, he didnt know what the hell to think,  
she infuriated him like none other and yet her mere presence affected him, he  
had never felt this feeling before, he actually felt lost, like really lost, he  
stood now as the room stayed quiet, his clothes were wet and his chest was  
moving up and down fast, she thought he was going to leave, part of her wanted  
him to leave just so she could ingest what had happened but then he turned and  
looked at her, the anger in his eyes was now something more, he actually looked  
ashamed, his eyes looked at her hands that now unbeknownst to her had been  
grabbing the edge of the bath tightly, he picked up the wash cloth that had  
fallen out of the tub, he put it back in the water as he looked at her, almost  
studying her as she sat there..

"ah will be king" he said in almost a  
defeated tone and then he brought the wash cloth to her knuckles and in a gentle  
move he wiped the blood from them..He moved to the other hand while she didnt  
say anything, she just watched him in amazement, it almost seemed like her John  
there..

He washed her hands and arms with care, she didnt dare say  
anything and he didnt either until he dropped the wash cloth in the bath and  
looked at her, he had a look of someone who had lost a battle, he put his hand  
down to hers..

"C'moan lassie ye come to me bed tonight" he said as she  
stood and looked at him, she thought she had heard him wrong, was he inviting  
her to his bed..Apparently he saw the look of confusion on her face and she  
stepped out of the bath, naked with water dripping on the floor.."Ye win" he  
said and under normal circumstances she may be opt to take him on his offer but  
she couldnt help but feel like this was some kind of consolation prize..He  
locked her in a damn basement for hours!

"No" she said with all the voice  
she could muster and he looked at in shock..

"No?" he said as if he  
thought he hadnt heard her right...

She sighed as she walked over to her  
bed, she grabbed what looked like a towel of some sort and wrapped it around  
herself, she took a deep breath and face him.." maybe you didnt get it the first  
time i wont be going to your bed now, i wont be going to it ever" she said with  
that anger that was slowly creeping back in her, how dare he think it would be  
ok to take her to bed now, kiss or no kiss, she wasnt a damn prize!

"ye  
deny me!" he was mad again as he stormed over to her..

"deny , turn down,  
whatever" she said as she went to turn to the bed and he grabbed her arm and  
swung her back, her chest banging into his..

"i wasna asking" he said  
through gritted teeth..

"oh thats so nice of you" she said sarcastically  
as he looked at her..

"Ye will go to me bed" he snapped..

"No ye  
will go to ye bed alone" she shook her head at him and he looked completely and  
totally baffled.."ye can use ye hand, is that clear enough for you!" she said  
with an angry smile and he backed up from her, letting go of her arm roughly as  
he looked at her as if she had three heads.."I wont be some damn reward" she  
said as she looked at him.."You locked me in a damn basement" she paused.."for  
hours" she snapped..

"i warned ye aboot that foul mouth, ye dinna listen"  
he snapped at her..

"My brother could of died out there" she said  
angrily..

"ye brother is a man now, he's a warrior" he yelled  
back..

"oh no he is not" she said sarcastically..

"Ye mad tis whit  
ye are...mad!" he snapped as he spun around from her and mumbled something under  
his voice, he was acting like a damn child who didnt get his way, he stepped out  
of the room and slammed the door as it rattled, Rex was in the hall and saw  
him..

"is everything ok prince" Rex had said, he felt better knowing that  
his sister was back in the room but he also knew he heard them yelling which was  
not good..

John couldnt even form words as he looked at Rex, he was  
frustrated, angry and well horny as all hell and now he was leaving her room  
alone, she had denied him, he didnt know how to take it, she was  
crazy!

Rex watched him walk away and he went to Natalie's door and  
knocked on it, she had grabbed the nightgown from the bed and tossed it on, she  
was ready to give John another piece of her mind if that was him but when she  
swung the door open she saw it was Rex, he looked her over and his eyes went to  
her hands..

"Holy crap Nat please dont tell me you beat him up, is that  
why he was so mad" he said with a utterly serious look..

Natalie couldnt  
help the giggle that left her mouth as she looked at her now sore hands.."now  
that is an idea, but no your precious prince is dealing with a hurt ego" she  
said sarcastically as Rex came in the room..

"you know he could have us  
killed Nat" he said seriously..

"yeah well im out of here tomorrow" she  
said as she turned for her bed..

"what? no...where the heck do you think  
your going, were stuck here" he said in shock..

"exactlly thats why i am  
going back to the house and waiting for lestat" she said in a matter of fact  
kind of tone..

"you dont even know if he will come back" he with a shake  
of his head..

"he did say he was living at this time, i dont care which  
one i see the living or the dead one, either way im out of this damn castle and  
away from that crazy ass man, do you know that he locked me in a damn basement!  
Who does that kind of thing" she said with anger as her mind went to the kiss  
they shared, damn him for being so freakng hot even though he was an asshole,  
she felt flushed as she stood there..

"ok just listen, its not like i am  
taking his side or anything but..." he began as Natalie looked at him with wide  
eyes, he didnt just say But, she thought to herself..Rex swallowed hard seeing  
the look on her face and the fact that she was already clenching her fists at  
her side.."but you did kind of insult the prince in front of alot of people, he  
has to demand respect nat, thats the way it is" he began and she stepped closer  
to him..

"I dont care if he is the daly llama" she snapped..."he almost  
got you killed which by the way i am still so pissed off at you Rex, how could  
you go with them, your not a warrior, or a solider, hell you can barely hold up  
that damn sword" she was just yelling now, she was frustrated and tired,  
exhausted really with all of this, she came back to save John but John wasnt  
even John, he was an imposter and it infuriated her more to even be by him cause  
the john she knew was caring and sincere..

"Ok ok... maybe we should talk  
about this when your not in a mood" Rex began as Natalie began breathing heavy,  
did no one see anything wrong with him locking her in a damn  
basement!

"get out Rex" she said through gritted teeth, he went to say  
something and she stepped closer..

"ok ok... im going, im going" he said  
as he backed out and she huffed loud, god this place freaking sucked! She would  
leave tomorrow, by herself if she had to, and she would find Lestat, living or  
dead and find a way to get the hell out of there!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

John stormed outside needing to get fresh air, he  
couldnt believe how mad she made him, it was insane, he never had a woman get to  
him this way and yet here she was, under his skin and in his head. He made his  
way to the stables, he always found peace there, he saw his fathers horse and he  
walked to it as Grace began to stir..

"tis ok lassie" he said to her as  
he pet her mane, he talked to her alot when he was feeling out of sorts but it  
had been a long time, Grace had been his mothers horse and it somehow made him  
feel closer to her even though she had been gone for years, he never had the  
guidance that a mother gave to her son, he was only 10 when she had succombed to  
the sickness, the one that took her life, his father had tried his best to raise  
him and his brother, but Thomas was very much a mans man and well he was king so  
there was little time for true bonding that a boy should get from his  
father.

Clara had practically raised him, hence why she was the only  
woman he allowed to talk to him the way she did, she had given him many a  
lashings when he was younger for acting up..

"ye takin a night ride" he  
heard his brother say and he turned to face Michael, apparently his grief was  
written on his face.."Och the lassies drivin ye mad" he smirked  
some..

John stroked graces mane some more.."Jist one" he said with  
frustation..

"the witch" Michael said with a shake of his head.."ye  
shouldna let her get in ye head"

"she denied mah bed" he said still in  
shock as Michael grinned some..

"she has too much sass for a wee lassie,  
ah bet she dinnea like when ye took er neways" he laughed some but John just  
looked at Grace and then walked a few feet away.."ye did take er dinnea  
ye?"..John couldnt answer him cause normally in a situation such as this he  
would of made her go with him, come to think of it he should of but he didnt and  
well that was sort of a big deal.."Ye dinnea take er" Michael said with  
shock..

"i dinnea want to talk aboot it" John said with  
embarassment..

"Ye goota keep a firm hand Jonathon" Michael walked over  
to him.."ye are in charge, not er"

"Ah still in charge" John said  
defensively..

"then why ye out ere and not in there" Michael said as he  
walked around John facing him..

"Dinnea start Michael!" he snapped at  
him..

"ye want mah to teach the witch a lesson" he said  
seriously..

"No" John said possessively.."Ye dinnea touch her  
Michael"

"why ye gettin foul, the witch needs to learn er place" Michael  
said as he looked at him...

"and she will, ah dinnea say i wasna goin  
back" he said quickly and Michael rolled his eyes..

"ye turning soft like  
a lass" he said sarcastically..

"clam up Michael!" he yelled  
angrily..

"ah would of took er neways" Michael began.."ye cant let the  
witch win"

"she nota witch Michael" he said before he could think, he  
shut up quick as Michael looked at him..

"och now she nota witch" Michael  
rolled his eyes..

"ye tink ye know everythin, ye dont" John snapped at  
him and he spun around, Michael grabbed his arm and yanked him back..

"ye  
dinnea tink like a king John, ye tink like a wee lad, ye aint no king, oar  
father made a mistake!" he said angrily..

"ye tink ye will take from me  
whit is mine, ye tink ye will be king" John said angrily back at him as he  
yanked his arm back roughly.." ye will have to kill me first" he said  
threateningly..

"dinnea tempt me" Michael said with a bitter smile,  
before John could say anything Rex came running over a bit  
frantically..

"Oh thank god your here" rex said as he looked between the  
brothers, they looked like he had interupted something heated..

"Ah  
dinnea have time for tis" John said as he kept his eye on his  
brother..

"Ok well um its just" he walked in between them and John  
huffed.."she's gone" he spit out quickly..

"Rex ah mean it" John snapped  
at him angrily, he didnt want to have a conversation with him right now, he  
needed to finish this with his brother..

"natalie is gone ok, my sister,  
i went back to her room well cause she was angry with me, well not really angry  
with me she was more upset about you but i tried to talk to her, to tell her to  
give you more time and i went back and well" he rambled as john looked at him,  
Michael began to laugh sarcastically..

"ye are mad lad, jist like yur  
sister" Michael said sarcastically as John shot him a look and then looked at  
Rex..

"whit do ye mean she is gone" John said as Michael rolled his  
eyes..

"she's gone, like she has left the building, like gone with the  
wind, elvis has left the building" Rex began as John and his brother looked at  
him like they had no idea what he was saying.."gone ok..like she left, i dont  
know where maybe the house, yeah the house, i bet she went to the house.., she  
is out there somewhere you gotta find her" he said a bit  
frantically..

"well i will let ye deal with yur witch" Michael said as he  
spun from them..

"we arent done yet Michael" John barked at him, Michael  
turned and smiled..

"Yes we are" he said with a cocky smile as he walked  
away..

"um was this a really bad time, you two look like you were about  
to rip each others heads off" Rex said..

John sighed heavily and ran his  
hand through his hair.."ye sister is not mah problem" he turned from  
him..

"But its dark out there and dangerous" Rex yelled as john  
stopped..

"Ah dinnea care!" John barked at him angrily..

"so your  
just going to let her go out there and be killed" Rex said with  
shock..

Natalie made her way through the darkened woods, her idea of  
getting the hell out of dodge may of been a bit poorly planned though cause not  
only was she in that dreaded nightgown and walking alone in the woods, well she  
was sort of lost now..

She had let her anger get the best of her and even  
though she knew it would be better to try and find that house in the daylight  
well she just couldnt imagine spending another night in that house, she needed  
her old life back, she needed to get out of this time, she wanted to go home,  
she needed to go home and so she left, she had almost taken a horse which  
considering the fact that she was getting cold and the sounds of the woods were  
getting to her now, but she had seen him, John at the stables and he wasnt  
alone, his brother was there, she had contemplated going over there and tearing  
them both a new one but for what, to be locked away again like a damn prisoner,  
no she would leave, she would find Lestat and she would figure out what to do  
next..

She walked and walked, it seemed like hours that she walked and  
she was pretty sure she had been walking in circles, she let out a frustrated  
yell into the night and then she heard it, crinkling in the leaves, she froze,  
someone was there, she just knew it..

She swallowed hard as she turned  
not knowing what she would face but she felt immediate relief as she saw  
him..

"Jesus you scared me" she said as she looked at Johns brother,  
suddenly she no longer wanted to clober him over the head, he knew where that  
house was, he could help her..

"Ye shouldna be walking around ere at  
night, tis dangerous" he said as he looked at her and something about him, the  
way he looked at her, well she was rethinking the clobering thing..

"well  
its a good thing that your here then, your name is Michael, right" she said  
suddenly feeling nervous as she stood there, he was staring at her as he began  
walking around her slowly, he was looking her body up and down, she was grateful  
for the dreaded nightgown..

"that it is, and yur Natalie" he smiled big  
as he continued to walk around her, she kept following him with her eyes, the  
moon was giving the woods an eery glow.."ye like to make mah brother mad" he  
smirked some...

"your brother has a way about him, so um i was kind of  
looking for something" she tried to push past the paranoid feeling she had,  
cause she was being just that, paranoid, right?.."that house, do you remember  
that house you found me at"

"Och...ah thought ye was a witch" he  
smiled..

"Yeah well that seem to go around but about the house" she began  
as he walked closer to her, she stepped back some..

"ye look scared" he  
said and she smiled nervously..

"scared...no why would i be scared" she  
tried to be nonchalant as she looked around, why was he there anyways, what was  
he doing in the woods at night..

"yur very pretty" he stepped  
closer..

"thanks but umm i really should go" she didnt like the vibe she  
was getting from him at all..

"but dontcha want to go to the house" he  
said as he stepped closer...

"yeah actually um, i probably should just go  
back, my brother will be worried and...and" she stepped back some as he walked  
closer..

"ye like to play games lass, dontcha" his face changed  
slightly..

"Games...no im not really into the whole game thing..i should  
go" she said as she backed up more until her back hit a tree.."Im sure your  
brother is probably wondering where you are"

"tis nothin to worry aboot  
Lass, jist me and ye ere" he came right up in front of her, she looked up into  
his face..

"yeah but its late" she saw this turning horribly bad, he had  
a sinister look on his face, her stomach began to turn, she should of never came  
out here..

"ye hair is soft" he said as he reached out and touched a red  
lock, she shivered some..."Ah bet all of ye is soft" his hand went to her face  
and she quickly grabbed it before he could touch her, his eyes got  
wide..

"i really would like to go now" she mustered up a strong  
voice..

He looked at her hand holding his wrist then at her..In a  
surprising move he snapped his hand back and pressed his body against hers.."ye  
leave when Ah say ye leave" he barked at her..

"Listen we dont have to do  
this ok, i dont want to fight you" she said as her voice shook..

He  
smiled big.."who said ne thin aboot fighting"

"I said i want to go" she  
raised her voice some as she stared at him, she tried to intimidate  
him..

"and Ah said No" he yelled at her, he smelt like alcohol, she felt  
sick.."Ye donna tell me whit to do, im not mah brother!"

She went to say  
something but as soon as she opened her mouth he pressed himself harder against  
her and then his tongue was invading her mouth in a violent fashion that had her  
trying to pry him off of her but he was strong, very strong, his hands grabbed  
her wrists as he held them back, she saw her world spinning, this was not good,  
she had to end this contact and she had to end it now, she did the only thing  
she could, she jammed her knee into his crotch and he immediately broke the  
contact as he stumbled back, he looked pissed..

"Ye wench!" he yelled and  
then she took off running, almost blindly through the dark woods, she could hear  
him behind her and she didnt dare look back as she ran but then she felt it, a  
hand come on her hair and then she was screaming as he yanked her back with a  
handful of her hair.."Now ye gonna pay" he yelled as she pushed her roughly onto  
the ground and it knocked the wind out of her as she saw stars, she tried to get  
up and then he was on her, his weight crushing her down as she began to yank her  
nightgown up..

"Stop it" she yelled out in fear..But he didnt stop, he  
pushed her face into the dirt hard as she cried out..She yelled into the dirt,  
eating mouthfuls of it as he yelled at her and then she felt the cold air hit  
her bare ass, she screamed more, he was wiggling against her, pushing her down  
harder, one of his legs roughly pushed hers apart, she braced herself, this was  
really going to happen, he was going to rape her, she could feel him pulling his  
pants down as his flesh made contact with hers, she struggled against his weight  
as she cried.."Please dont" she got her mouth free of the dirt and he yanked her  
head back by her hair as he leaned down on her...

"Dinnea worry lass ye  
are gonna love tis" he groaned in her ear and she closed her eyes, her hands  
buried underneath her she dug into the dirt, bracing herself..But then the  
weight was suddenly gone as yelling was heard..

"whit in the hell are ye  
doing" she heard someone yell, it sounded like John and she picked her head up  
from the dirt, it was him and he was tackling his brother to the  
ground..

They yelled things back and forth at each other but Natalie  
couldnt understand what they were saying, she tried to get onto her feet,  
punches could be heard as they wrestled on the ground..

She finally began  
to get to her feet and then she felt it, her ankle gave out and she let out a  
cry as she fell to her knees, John looked at her quick and with a final blow to  
Michaels chin he knocked him out cold as he rushed to Natalie's side, she was  
crying now as she held her ankle..

She waited for him to yell at her, to  
blame her for what had happened but instead he picked her up as if she was  
weightless.."ye shouldna of come out ere" he said but it wasnt a yell, more like  
something she wasnt expecting, it was concern, she was still quite shaken over  
what happened, all she could do was bury her head in his chest and cry, and she  
cried hard .."Tis ok now lass, im ere" he said in almost a soothing voice as he  
began walking as he carried her..

Michael laid bloodied on the ground, he  
was slowly coming around as a low growl was heard, he blinked his eyes some as  
he tried to get up, it was then that he came face to face with a pair of bright  
green eyes and he let out a yell..

His yell echoed through the forest and  
Natalie jumped as John carried her, he stopped for a minute and looked  
around..

"what was that" she said with fear and he looked at  
her..

"dinnea worry lass, he wont hurt ye again" he said in a serious  
tone as he walked faster with her...

All of the fear, shock and pain  
coursing through her finally weighed its toll on her cause the last thing she  
saw before she blacked out was John looking down at her..

Natalie finally  
awoke to voices, she felt the bed beneath her and she opened her eyes, wondering  
if she had been dreaming or not.

The room, her bedroom was filled with  
concerned faces, Clara was one of them as John barked orders at his men, he was  
talking so fast and was so agitated that his scottish dialect was very heavy  
making it hard to understand what he was saying but she did hear him say  
something about Michael, something about finding him and taking him into  
custody..

She began to sit up some as everyone looked at her, Rex looked  
completely filled with worry but before he could walk over, Clara began to usher  
everyone out..

"she needs her rest" she said in a protective tone as she  
began making them all leave, John stood in the doorway as his men left, he said  
something to Rex who nodded his head and then he too left, Clara looked at  
John.."she needs to keep that foot up, she twisted it but gud" she said as she  
looked at John and thats when Natalie finally looked down at her foot, it had  
some kind of bandage on it and it was on top of some pillows, oddly it didnt  
hurt, Clara left the room as John stood there and then he closed the door, he  
had a softer look on his face, one she wasnt too familiar with..

"ye need  
to git yur strength up" he began as he walked over to her, she couldnt help but  
swallow hard, everything that had happened, it was all just too much but he had  
went to find her and he saved her, after everything he had saved her..."does it  
hurt" he asked as he got to the side of her bed..

"um no actually, it  
doesnt" she said as he nodded his head..."thank you for what you did back there"  
she said low as he looked at her..

"mah brother will pay for whit he did"  
he said as his nostrils flared some in anger, she was a bit surprised,  
apparently raping wasnt acceptable behaviour in this time either.."whit were ye  
think lass goin out there in the dark" he kept his distance as he  
spoke..

"I just...I.." she was too tired to make this lead into a fight,  
she said in a defeated tone.."it was stupid, i know"

"tis dangerous, mah  
brother could of" his voice stopped in midsentence as he looked at her, it was  
as if a realization had hit him.."did he?" he almost sounded scared for her to  
answer..

"No... you came in time" she said quickly and he began to pace  
some, he was dressed different now with some pants on, he had a white button  
down ruffled shirt on as well, he walked over to a chair and sat in it, he  
looked heavy in though...

"Ye sleep lass i keep watch" he said  
protectively..

She wanted to say something more but her eyes began to  
close, she was awfully tired almost as if someone had given her something and  
then she thought about her foot, it hadnt hurt maybe they had given her some  
kind of medevil pain reliever, she let her head relax on the pillow and then  
before she knew it she was sleeping as he stayed in the chair keeping watch..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

She had woken up some time in the middle of the night,  
the feeling of the bed sagging next to her alerted her to a body that was now  
there and she spun her head, suddenly feeling fear wash over her as she was  
still half out of it..

"tis ok lass, jist me" he said as he laid on his  
side just watching her as she looked at him, his shirt was off now and he was  
resting his head against his arm, the room was dark but she still made out the  
outline of his muscles, maybe she was dreaming..

His free hand came up to  
her face and brushed a piece of her hair back as she looked at him, she didnt  
want to say anything to ruin this moment or something that would possibly wake  
her up..."when ah saw ye on the ground and mah brother was holding ye down, ah  
wanted to kill him" he said low but his voice held so much truth.."Ah shouldna  
of let ye go, tis mah fault ye left" this sudden change in character and  
declaration of responsibility was a bit of a shock to her.."Ye dinnea deserve  
that" his voice flowed smoothly, a husky tone to it as he looked at  
her..

"i dont think either of us have behaved well" she said honestly as  
she looked at him, his hand still on her face, he was lightly rubbing his thumb  
against the side of it as he looked at her..

"Ah will be honest wit ye  
lass...Natalie" he began and for starters it was the first time he had called  
her by her name and secondly the way it rolled off his tongue, the way he looked  
at her as he said it, it made her belly tighten.."Ah need ye Natalie, ah need ye  
in a very bad way" his voice had that husky undertone that made her hold her  
breath as she looked at him.."ye make mah loins ache like none other" he said  
with a groan, he took her hand and moved it between his legs, shoving it against  
the piece of steel that was just beneath his pants.."Ye see whit ye do to me"  
his eyes seem to turn a darker shade as he held her hand there..

"Oh" she  
said a bit surprised at his forwardness, she wasnt use to this..

"Dinnea  
deny me Natalie" his voice was low, just above a whisper as he moved himself  
closer to her, his face inches from her..."ah need" he began and she couldnt  
take anymore, she stopped him in mid sentence by crashing her lips into his, he  
seemed surprised for a moment but quickly adjusted as his tongue swept against  
hers with long laps, god she would never get over the way he kissed her, it made  
her entire body vibrate..

Her hand still planted against his cock she  
gave it a hard squeeze and he let out a growl into her mouth as his free hand  
grazed her breast, making her nipple swell painfully hard as his thumb circled  
the taunt and sensitive skin over the material of her nightgown, he pulled his  
mouth from her and the molten look in his eyes made her squeeze her legs  
together tighter..

He sat up now and slid his hands down her sides,  
against her nightgown until he reached where it rested right at her calves and  
then he was slowly pulling it up, his hands leaving tiny fires against her bare  
skin as he slid it up her body, he pulled her back up some which left her  
sitting, the intense look in his eye made a rush of fluid fill between her legs  
and then he was lifting the garment from her body, exposing her to the cool  
crisp air, his dark head bent down, trailing small wet kisses against her  
collarbone as he lightly pushed her back against the bed, his tongue traced  
either side of her neck and then slowly he made his way lower, his strong hands  
grazed over her swollen breasts as she stared at the ceiling, she felt like she  
couldnt breathe as she laid there, her heart was beating erratically in her  
chest, a moan escaping her mouth as his tongue replaced his hands, sliding  
across a taunt nipple and then swirling his tongue over it, tugging it with his  
lips with a groan and then he was moving to her other breast, the wetness of his  
tongue and cool air was leaving her body full of goosebumps as she laid there  
breathing heavy..

His eyes looked at hers and she didnt dare break the  
contact that they made, he oozed sex, she watched his tongue as he lapped  
against her skin and he watched her as she shivered against him.. His large  
hands slipped under her back, arching her as he moved lower, licking and kissing  
her stomach as he held her there, she let her head fall back, if this was a  
dream she definitely didnt want to wake up..

He licked his way over her  
ribs and down to her belly button, his hands now on either side of thighs, he  
spread her wider as he licked down her pubic bone, a low growl left his throat  
as her arousal filled his nose, her skin glistened against the light of the  
moon, he circled her hardened clit with his thumb as his other fingers spread  
her slick lips open, his tongue lapped against her with a long stroke and she  
balled her hands into the blankets around her as she gasped..

She couldnt  
help the urge to feel his tongue buried deeper in her and her hips moved up  
against his face, demanding him, his hands went to her ass, holding her firmly  
in place and then she felt it, his strong tongue disappearing inside her, she  
couldnt help the loud moan that left her mouth as his tongue dove in and out of  
her flesh leaving her feeling dizzy and high, oh so high..

"Mmmm god" she  
moaned out and she could swear she felt him grin against her, almost a  
satisfying grin as if he knew she was his, truly his to do with what he wanted,  
just when she thought she would die and what a sweet death it would be he pushed  
a finger inside her and her head writhed from side to side, the sounds leaving  
her lips were in unexplainable as he pushed his finger in and out off her body,  
his mouth sucking against her clit as tears began to sting her eyes..

Her  
breathing was ragged now as her hands went to his hair, holding him in place as  
he worked his mouth on her, his finger picking up the pace as he sucked harder  
against her sensitive flesh, the sounds of his mouth on her filled the room, it  
was the most erotic sound she had ever heard in her life..

Her body began  
to shake almost violently and then he pushed a second finger inside her and she  
was gone, so far gone as she crashed her hips against his face, her body stiff  
and rolling through the waves of her orgasm, she was yelling out now, words that  
didnt make sense but she also yelled his name..

"John...john...oh my  
god, JOHN!" she cried out as he rode the wave of her orgasm with his tongue,  
lapping up all she offered him until her body fell limp, the only thing left was  
her quivering legs..

He moved back up her body the way he had descened  
and then he hovered over her mouth, she could smell her scent on him and she  
moved her head up some, tracing her tongue on his lips as he groaned and then  
his mouth was on hers again, kissing her fiercly as she tasted herself on  
him..

He pulled back almost abruptly and she let out a small moan of  
protest.."Ah cant wait no more" his voice was ragged as he quickly got up and  
shoved down his pants as she looked at him, like really looked at the beauty  
that was him, his smooth sculpted chest, his toned stomach that led just a small  
trail of hair, she swallowed as she saw his cock, thick, long and very hard, his  
heavy balls hung low and proud, he climbed back on the bed, between her legs as  
he groaned at the sight of her.."so beautiful" the words rolled off his tongue  
as he parted her legs more and adjusted himself between them..

His  
fingers dug into her hips as he looked at her, her body shivered with  
anticipation, he slide his cock against her folds making a wonderful friction  
that had her closing her eyes.."keep yur eyes on me" he said in an overly sexual  
yet powerful tone as her eyes opened.."good lass" he groaned as he rubbed  
himself against her some more..

"Please" she moaned in protest, she  
needed him and she needed him now..

"ye dinnea tell me whit to do" he  
said with a wicked smile on his face.."yur body is mine now" his chest rumbled  
as he pushed against the resistance that was her swollen flesh, he moved slow,  
painfully slow, just allowing his swollen head to enter her body, she thought  
she would die.."No one touches ye but me" he said with a serious tone and she  
couldnt even think as her head fell back and she stared at the ceiling, he began  
to withdraw his cock and she looked at him..He licked his lips.."keep yur eyes  
on me" his voice was so incredibly sexy , she did just that..

He began to  
move back into her as she gasped, he was playing a game of control with her, he  
wanted her to know he was boss and hell she would of done whatever he asked of  
her at that moment, her beathing began to pick up as he slowly moved inside of  
her, he had a grin of satisfaction on his face..

She couldnt take it  
anymore, she needed him, all of him, deep inside of her, in a surprising move  
she wrapped her legs around his thick waist, locking her ankles behind his back  
and it forced him to dive deep within her as she cried out at the delicious  
invasion, he let out a tortured groan and a look of surprise..

She smiled  
as a haze of lust washed over her.."more" she gasped..

"Yur a very bad  
lass Natalie" he groaned with a smile as he leaned down and took her mouth  
passionately, his body began to grind against her, keeping him deeply implanted  
in her as she moaned into his mouth and then he was pulling his mouth from hers  
as he leaned back on his strong thighs...He pulled himself from her body,  
leaving just his swollen head inside and then with a quick hard thrust he filled  
her again as he groaned into the air..

"Oh. my. God" she gasped at the  
force he used, it sent little shocks through out her body, he grinned..He  
repeated the same gesture again as he grunted deep, feeling her body convulse  
around him wickedly.."God!" she gasped..Again he pulled from her slowly and then  
slammed back into her deep recesses, he pushed her legs apart even wider as he  
leaned over her body, his hot breath on her as his hands went to either side of  
her frame and then as if something took over him, like an internal beast of sort  
he was pumping his long thick length hard and quick into her, sweat forming on  
his brow from the force he used, she couldnt even breathe now as she rode the  
wave of the orgasm taking over her..

The sound of flesh slapping against  
each other, the sound of the bed creaking and rocking almost violently as he  
fucked her, it just amplified what she was feeling, her internal muscles  
clenched him, drawing him deeper with each delicious thrust into her body, she  
was shouting now, moaning loud into the night air, not caring who heard  
her..

His grunts were filling the room as he kept up the pace, making her  
cum again and again until she felt dizzy and on the verge of passing out, it had  
never been like that with him, even in her own time, hell he was amazing then  
but now, god this was something entirely different, he grabbed her legs and put  
them over his shoulders making her ass lift off of the bed as he held her there,  
his own body shaking as sweat dripped on her..

His thrusts became harder,  
his balls began to tighten as his release threaten to take over, her cries of  
pleasure made her voice hoarse as she let him take her in a way only he could,  
and then she watched as he threw his head back, shouting things she didnt  
understand, and then she felt it, his hot seed shot inside her with force,  
coating her insides as a deep growl filled his chest, he stayed deeply implanted  
as his seed coursed through her body, his cock pulsating against her quivering  
flesh and then he was collasping on her, his heavy weight pushing her into the  
bed as his mouth attacked hers urgently, his body burned against hers and slowly  
he pulled his mouth from her as she smoothed back his wet hair, his breathing  
was ragged and his chest heaved as he looked at her..

"Ah dinnea know  
whit ye do to me Natalie but ah like it" he said with a husky voice as he looked  
at her and then his mouth was collasping on hers again..

John was like a  
damn animal, even when he was technically an animal in her time well it didnt  
compare to what he was now as a mere human, maybe it was something with the era  
they were in but she wasnt about to complain, she had wanted him just as much as  
he wanted her but being with him again like this it made her sad as she laid  
there, she had missed him so much..

He laid with his hands under his head  
as he stared at her, he saw the tears piercing her eyes, he turned some as he  
looked at her.."did ah hurt ye" he asked with concern as he looked at her and  
she swallowed the lump in her throat..

"No" she said with tears.."its  
just" she couldnt quite get the words out, the emotions creeping up on her, she  
wasnt use to this..

"ye look at me that way" he said with a bit of  
confusion.."like ye have known me for a long time"

"It feels like that  
sometimes" she said with tears as he looked at her..

"ah know whit ye  
mean" he said as he looked back up at the ceiling, being with her, finally  
getting to be like this with her, it made him feel weird inside as if somehow  
she had completed him, it confused him, he had wanted her body, he had wanted to  
brand her with his cock but was it just that, was there more?

She saw the  
look on his face, god she felt like he thought she was some kind of freak,  
crying after sex, she had to fix this awkward moment, its not like she could  
tell him that she knew him in the future, he wouldnt understand and if anything  
it would push him further away..The paranoid side of her felt like he was  
regretting what they had done, it made her feel ill..

He sat up some and  
looked into the room, he felt something inside of him, was he falling in love  
with her? She looked at him, he looked completely freaked out and that was  
saying something..

He sat up and looked over at her, he studied her  
expression..She looked at him differently then the other women he had been with  
had, this was a completely different feeling for him and honestly it was a  
feeling that scared him to the core, he quickly got up, suddenly feeling like he  
needed air, alot of air..

She watched as he walked to the window and  
inhaled deep, she didnt know what to say, what could she say, he braced himself  
on the window as he looked out..

"John...athon" she corrected herself as  
he stood there, his back turned to her.."I um" she began and he turned his head  
some as he looked at her, the sound of chaos going on outside the window broke  
the moment as his head swung back around, his men were back, and they were  
shouting something, his eyes zeroed in on the back of Adians horse, he saw his  
brother, bloodied and a mess laying across it.."whats wrong" natalie said as she  
began to get up, he turned from her and quickly began to get  
dressed..

"ye stay ere" he said to her, his mood suddenly changing as she  
began to stand..

"is it your brother, did they find him" she said as he  
put his shirt back on..

"dinnea move from tis room" his voice was a  
demand and she swallowed hard, he looked worried and upset, he stormed to the  
door..

"But" she began as he whipped his head around..

"Ah said  
stay natalie!" he barked at her and she sat back on the bed and just looked at  
him, then he left quickly and she took the opportunity to hobble to the  
window,the pain in her ankle slowly coming back.. she looked out and saw his men  
out there, they were putting a body on the ground, she gasped when she saw who  
it was, it was his brother and he looked like a bloody mess,  
literally..

She gasped as the idea rushed into her head, had John killed  
him?

John ran out of the castle quickly, his men were depositing his  
brother on the ground.."whit happend to him" he said with shock, he definitely  
hadnt inflicted this much damage on him, guilt suddenly coursed through him as  
his brother lay in his own blood..

"I dinnea know, we found him like tis,  
looks like an animal bit him" Aidan said as they all looked at the gash on his  
neck..

"Help me git him inside, quickly" John barked orders as his heart  
raced, he may of wanted to kill his brother at times, hell even tonight for  
instance but he never really would of gone through with it, he didnt want him  
dead, a low groan left Michaels throat as they looked at him.."Hurry!" John  
yelled as a few of them picked him up and they rushed him  
inside..

Natalie watched as they picked up what looked like Michaels  
lifeless body, she was up too high to see any detail of what had caused him to  
be in such a shape, John looked frantic though as he barked orders at everyone,  
this was his brother no less even if he was a complete asshole..

Natalie  
quickly put on her nightgown and limped to the door, god her ankle hurt again,  
she stepped out into the hall and could hear loud voices down the stairs, she  
walked quickly, she never was one for following orders, she used the wood  
railing to limp her way down, frantic voices were all around, she heard them in  
the dining room and she walked closer, opening the door she looked at the scene  
in front of her, the king was there, as well as Rex, Clara and Johns men,  
Michael was laying on the ground as Clara looked him over, Natalie gasped loud  
when she saw the enormous gash on his neck, it was loud enough to make everyone  
turn in her direction, Johns eyes got wide as he walked over to her, he looked  
pissed..

"ah said dinnea leave yur room" he said angrily as she stood  
there..

"is he ok?" she ignored him as he huffed loud, god she could  
frustrate him like none other, Clara began barking orders at everyone ,  
demanding supplies, apparently she was a woman of many trades..

"Ye need  
to git back upstairs" he began as his men walked past her and smiled in  
appreciation as to how she was dressed, yes the nightgown was a frumpy thing but  
it definitely didnt leave much to the imagination especially the way her nipples  
poked against the material..John shot them all a look.."keep yur eyes in yur  
head" he snapped at his men and natalie flushed some as she stood there, she  
wrapped her arms over her chest as John looked at her.."git back upstairs" he  
took hold of her arms a bit roughly..

"I just want to make sure he will  
be ok" she said quickly and she had meant it to even if that bastard would of  
raped her in the woods..

"Ye gonna drive me mad" he huffed in frustration  
as rex walked over to her..

"I will get her back up stairs" he said as  
John looked at him..

"Ye shouldna be on yur foot" he said as he looked  
down at her leg, he could tell she was babying it and in pain..

"natalie  
come on, now" Rex said with an urgency in his voice, something was up, he had a  
look in his eye, she almost protested but he leaned closer and whispered" we  
need to talk"

Johns men came back in full of the supplies Clara had asked  
for, he made his way back to his brothers side who was now groaning in  
pain..

"Ok fine" natalie sighed and Rex took her arm and began to lead  
her out of the room, John watched them leave and he brought his attention back  
to his brother..

It was alot harder getting back up the stairs then it  
was going down them but after a few minutes and completely winded from the  
energy she exerted she was back on her bed as Rex looked at her, a smirk on his  
face.."what?" she said with a flushed expression..

"Really? Your gonna  
say what" he raised an eyebrow, she couldnt help the smile on her face.."I take  
it that you and John made up" he said with a shake of his  
head..

"something like that" she said with a shy smile.."but thats not  
why you said you had to talk to me" she said as she changed the subject as much  
as she wanted to remince about what had happened between her and john as much as  
her body longed to be touched by him again, no she knew Rex had something else  
to say..

Rex shook his head as if he had to get the images of his sister  
in the throws of passion out of his mind..."no believe me i heard enough to scar  
me for life, thank you very much" he said sarcastically, she let out a soft  
sigh.."we have a bigger problem" his voice became serious as she looked at him,  
her stomach twisted slightly.."his brother" he began and she sighed  
again..

"let me just say that he is a piece of work, do you know that he  
almost raped me in the woods" she said loudly as Rex looked at  
her..

"what the hell were you thinking going out there alone at night  
anyways" he snapped angrily, she wasnt use to this side of him..

Natalie  
shifted herself on the bed some.."i am really not in the mood to get yelled at  
rex ok, it was stupid ok, i get that" she began as he looked at  
her..

"not just stupid nat it was dangerous and reckless and ..and..you  
could of been killed out there" he said with a frustrated breath..

She  
could see the worry in his face.."Ok ok im sorry i made you worry but john came"  
she couldnt help the smile on her face..

"Yeah well your lucky he did  
Nat, michael would of been the least of your worries out there" he said gravely  
as she looked at him confused.."I overheard the guys talking, when they found  
him in the woods" he began to pace now and it made her nervous, he was really  
upset..

"it was an accident im sure, john was upset, he saw what Michael  
was trying to do, im sure he didnt mean to hurt him so bad" she began as Rex  
looked at her..

"Oh he didnt do that nat, that wasnt john" he said as  
Natalie cocked her head some, not really understanding what he was saying.."they  
saw something out there, they are calling it a dog, a big dog, a demon dog" he  
said as she looked at him, still confused, her mind flustered.."nat it was a  
... a wolf... a lycan i saw the teeth marks on his neck" he said as she sat up  
more now..

"what? no... the war hasnt even started yet" she began as she  
shook her head.."the woods are full of animals rex, bears for instance" she  
began and he ran up to her..

"the war isnt what made them all Natalie,  
you know that, they are out there, vamps and lycans, you know that" he said  
seriously as her eyes got wide..

"But" she said with fear and shock, its  
amazing with everything going on that she had forgotten that things like that  
did exsist, hell she and rex were one of them not too long ago, she covered her  
mouth as a sigh left.."are you sure"

"they said it was biting him, they  
scared it off" rex said as he paced again.."you know what this means  
right"

"he's...he's" she couldnt even get the words out as she looked at  
rex..

"he's gonna be one of them and no one here will be safe, no one"  
rex said with fear in his voice..

"Oh my god... we have to tell someone,  
i have to tell john.." she said almost frantically as rex went over to  
her..

"No" he said protectively..."Nat you cant say anything, we need to  
leave, and we need to leave fast"

"im not leaving rex" she said loud as  
she looked at him..

"this place is going to be a damn buffet for him,  
he's dangerous, he wont know what has happened to him and the urges Nat, i  
remember the urges when i was younger, he wont be able to control it" he said  
with fear in his voice..

"but john said he changed when the war came, its  
not even here yet" she said as she tried to stand now and she held onto the  
bed..

"yeah well apparently we fucked things up by coming here, havent  
you heard of the butterfly effect nat, we changed things by coming here, we  
changed the past" he said with a shake of his head..

"No i dont believe  
it" she said as she looked at him..

He ran to her and grabbed her  
arms.."we are like sitting prey" his words raced through her, making her feel  
ill..."we need to find lestat, we need to get out of here before all hell breaks  
loose" he said seriously..

"But he'll turn John" her eyes got  
wide..

"Or just eat him for dinner" he said dryly as he looked at  
her..."the sun will be up in a few hours, we have to go then, we'll take a  
horse, that thing is still out there and im pretty sure there are  
more"

"i wont just leave him here Rex, i came here to save him not offer  
him up to some rabid newly born lycan" she snapped at him, the door opened and  
it made them both look, John stood there, rex looked at her..

"i will see  
you in the morning Nat" he said as he walked from her and she looked at John, he  
closed the door when Rex left..

"Is he?" she asked as she looked at  
John..

"clara is taking care o' him" John said with worry in his voice as  
he looked at her.."Ah told ye to stay in ere, Ah wilna have mah men staring at  
ye with lust" he said angrily as he walked over..

"I was worried about  
you" she said honestly as he looked at her, he stepped closer and bent  
down..

"Ye dinnea hae to worry aboot me, ah a man, ah worry for the both  
of us" he said angrily..

Natalie rolled her eyes, here it was, back to  
barbaric John.."Listen your a man, i get that but your brother is hurt, possibly  
dying, i was worried about you" she said quickly..

"ye dinnea git it, ah  
donna want ye worry, ah want ye to do as ah say" he snapped at her..

"ok  
just cause we slept together doesnt mean i all of a sudden have to sit here and  
be quiet and wait for your arrival" she said sarcastically..He looked confused  
at her..

"Ye do as ah say Natalie" he said through gritted teeth.."ah not  
askin ye, ah telling" he said seriously..

"Great here we go again" she  
huffed as she looked at him.."Listen" she began and he grabbed the back of her  
head kissing her roughly, his tongue making her dizzy and lightheaded, he broke  
the contact and looked at her, he was breathing heavy now..

"Ye do as ah  
say, now stay in ere" he spun from her angrily and it took her a second to  
understand what he had done, he had kissed her to shut her up, damn him she was  
pissed and well completely turned on...

"You know your not allowed to do  
that" she said as she began to stand now and he spun himself around as he got to  
the door..

"ah do whit ah like" he yelled as he looked at her.."mah  
brother could die and tis cause ye had to go off running in the night" he yelled  
with anger and there it was, she knew he would do this, he was blaming her for  
his brother being hurt..

"Yur brother almost raped me" she said as she  
mocked his accent and he ran over to her fast..

"Mah brother may be a  
loon at times but he is still mah brother" he snapped at her..

"ok fine i  
get it ok" she said as she backed off some, she didnt want their moment from  
earlier to be tainted and well it was quickly becoming tainted, he took a deep  
breath as he looked at her..

"I dinnea want to fight wit ye" he said with  
a long breath and he turned for the door as she watched him..

"Your not  
gonna stay in here tonight" she hated how pathetic she sounded but she didnt  
want him to leave her..

"tis sun wull be on us soon, ah need to clear mah  
head" he said without looking at her.."ye should sleep" he walked out of the  
room and she huffed, this really sucked like on so many levels, she sat back on  
her bed and ran her hands through her hair, she had to figure something out and  
quick cause if what Rex said was true, well she was about to have more on her  
plate then just the emotionally fucked up John..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Natalie couldnt of fallen asleep even if she had wanted  
to, there was too much happening, too many confusing details and there was a  
soon to be full fledge lycan living under the same roof, once upon a time that  
wouldnt of phased her but now it screamed disaster, where the heck was lestat?  
God she needed to talk to him, to find out what the hell kind of mess she had  
made by coming here...

The feeling of the tug of fabric on her made her  
gasp as she was knocked out of her thoughts as Clara tightened the dress on her,  
another rib crushing dress this one was red in color, almost the same color as  
her hair..

"ye really need to stay out of trouble lass" Clara said as she  
continued with the dress and Natalie sucked in a deep breath..."Jonathon was  
very worried" she said as natalie smiled as she thought of him, god he was so  
damn complex even more so then she remembered..

"can i ask you something  
Clara" she said as the woman continued to fit her into a dress that was atleast  
two sizes too small..

"go on" Clara said as she messed with the strings  
in the back..

"when was the last time he was in love" she said as Clara  
came around her and looked at her perplexed..

"Love? Yur a silly lass"  
she said as she adjusted the dress some more.."tis no time for that silliness"  
she waved her hand as if dismissing the question..

"surely he has been in  
love Clara, i mean, he has, hasnt he" she said as Clara looked at her in the  
eye.."I mean when he becomes king he has to find himself a queen, right"

"tis nothing to do wit love lassie" she shook her head as Natalie looked  
at her confused.

"Im sorry what?" Natalie said a bit shocked, she really  
wished she had read more up on history cause she had no idea what Clara was  
saying..

"Ye ask alot of questions Lass" Clara said as she began to mess  
with Natalie's hair.."tis aboot Jonathon?" she looked at her and natalie  
swallowed hard.."dont tink too much aboot this lass it will only get ye hurt  
feelings" she began as Natalie looked at her.."enjoy the princes bed while ye  
can lass"

Natalie backed up now suddenly not liking what Clara was  
saying.."what does that mean?" she said a bit defensively..

Clara sighed  
and put her hands on her hips.."ye like the prince, ah git it lass, heed mah  
words" she walked up to her and put her hands on Natalie's shoulder, she looked  
at her softly.."he will keep ye in his bed lass until he finds anither and then  
ye will be on yur way, ah sure he will make sure ye are taken care of" she said  
in almost a soothing kind of voice..

It took Natalie a second before it  
registered in her head, she backed up some as she looked at Clara, she wanted to  
yell at her for being so cold and distant with her over this, she had a  
wonderful night with john and now this crazy lady was telling her he would use  
her until he found a replacement, what the hell kind of advice was  
that..

"dinnea be sad lass tis happens to all of us" she said as Natalie  
shook her head..

"i think were done with this conversation Clara" Natalie  
said angrily as she stood there, this woman was apparently a scorned bitter  
bitch, thats probably why she worked for the king for so long..

"Lass"  
Clara said softly..

"No im done..." Natalie spun for the door, she wasnt  
about to listen to not one more thing that lady had to say, what her and John  
had was different, he wouldnt just use her and toss her aside with a damn  
severance package! Natalie stormed her way towards the dining hall, she would  
show Clara, she would, she wouldnt be some fly by night fuck!

The sound  
of laughing caught her off guard, it was a womans laugh, she stopped as she  
neared a corner when she heard his smooth seductive voice..She peeked around the  
corner to see John dressed in a blue kilt, that sashe around his arm and chest,  
he was leaning with one arm on the wall just mere inches from a woman who was  
blushing from ear to ear, he was whispering something to her and Natalie couldnt  
quite make out what he was saying but by the tone of his voice she was sure it  
was something she didnt want to hear..

He whispered something else,  
moving his body closer to her.. Natalie studied the blonde standing before him,  
her hand came out and touched his chest playfully and he smiled, natalie saw  
red, he fucking smiled, he was enjoying this banter with that slut!

She  
felt sick and ill as she watched the flirting continue, she wanted to run up to  
him and yank his balls off, how dare he flirt with that barbie doll! She  
clenched her fists and spun around quick, she came face to face with Clara, the  
soft apologetic smile on her face spoke volumes, Natalie didnt even want to talk  
about it, she stormed past her as Clara looked down the hall at John and  
Emma..

Natalie was beyond pissed as she got outside, how could she of  
been so stupid, why did he have to be such a damn player! She made her way to  
the stables without thinking, she wanted to be alone, she wanted to cry, hell  
she wanted to hurt someone!

She kicked a bale of hay and let out a  
frustrated grunt..

"Ah wouldna do that lass ye wull git a splinter" a  
voice said and she spun to see Lucian standing there, he looked at the  
expression on her face.."ye in a mood" he said as she huffed and rolled her  
eyes..

"I hate this place" she said with a huff as she sat on the bale of  
hay, take that Clara your damn dress with be dirty as all hell by  
tonight..

"Och Lassie" Lucian said as he shook his head and walked over  
to her as she stared at the ground and her feet.."tis nothin worth gettin tis  
upset aboot" he knelt down some..

"why is he like that, are you like that  
too, is it just something you all do" she said with frustrated as she looked at  
him, he looked a bit confused as he knelt there.."forget it" she  
sighed..

"If tis aboot Jonathon" he began and she stood now..

"god  
i feel so stupid, you know i came here thinking things would be different and  
well they were but not in a good way but last night, i swear i thought" she said  
with a defeated sigh as she stood there, wrapping her arms around herself  
protectively..

"ye shared the princes bed, is that not whit ye wanted" he  
began and she rolled her eyes, of course everyone would know, of  
course!

"great so what am i the talk of the castle now, god.. is nothing  
sacred anymore!" she huffed loudly..

"Ah dinnea know why ye are so upset  
lass" he said with a cock of his head..

"of course you wouldnt cause your  
a guy" she said sarcastically.."do you bring alot of girls to your bed" she  
asked as his eyes got wide..

"are ye askin?" he grinned  
some..

Natalie sighed and rolled her eyes at him.."im not offering , god  
is that all you people think about" she walked cross the stables as he followed  
her.."i just dont get it, i mean what about romance and love" she turned and  
looked at him and he smiled..

"Och Ah git it now" he grinned.."ye love  
him"

"i didnt say that" she said defensively, it was a lie but she wasnt  
about to feel more like an asshole then she already did..

"ye are very  
different then the other lassies o'round ere" he said as he looked at  
her..

"i just dont get why he would be talking to someone else, i mean is  
it me, is it him" she said as she shook her head..

"lassie tis love wull  
only git ye in trouble, ye are better to jist find anither bed" he grinned some  
and she couldnt help the small laugh that came out, this guy was unreal, this  
place was ridiculous, her laugh quickly turned to tears as she stood there.."Och  
lass no tears, tis not worth it" he said as he came over to her, she hated that  
she was breaking down in front of him, hell she barely knew him.."tis wull be  
ok" he said as he surprisingly put his arms around her and hugged her, and then  
it happened, she cried on his damn shoulder, she couldnt even stop herself as he  
tried to hush her with a soothing voice..

"LUCIAN!" a voice rumbled  
through the stables causing the horses to go berserk, it was John and he was  
pissed, Lucian stepped back as natalie stood there.."whit the hell ye got ye  
hands on her for!" he yelled as he stormed over and Lucian backed  
up..

"Johnathon tis wasna whit it looked it" Lucian said as natalie  
quickly wiped her face, served him right for walking in on them..

"Ah  
know whit ah saw!" he barked as Lucians back hit the wall and John stood toe to  
toe with him..

"John stop it!" Natalie finally yelled as John looked at  
her.."he didnt do anything wrong you ass" she snapped...

"whit did ye  
call me" he walked from Lucian and over to her..

"an ass, YOU ARE AN  
ASS!" she yelled, Lucian took the opportunity to scurry off as John looked at  
her with wide eyes..

"are ye mad!" he yelled with confusion, he had no  
idea why she was yelling at him, she had to be crazy!"who do ye tink yur talkin  
to!"

"You know what your a piece of work, you really are, how dare you  
get upset when you see me with someone else and yet you...you can flaunt  
yourself to anyone!" she yelled with anger..

"ye watch yur tongue" he  
said through gritted teeth as he walked right up to her, his chest heaving with  
anger as he looked at her..

"No! I dont take orders from you" she snapped  
at him...

"Ah dinnea hae time for tis, were goin!" he grabbed her arm but  
she yanked it back forcefully as he looked at her shocked..

"I aint going  
no where with you" she snapped and he grabbed her again, this time he yanked her  
close..

"dinnea make me angry Natalie" he said through tight  
lips..

"How this for angry" she yelled as she kneed him in the balls hard  
and he fell back.."go to hell John!" she yelled as she ran to a horse and  
quickly hopped on it as it began to go a bit crazy, she kicked the side of it  
with her heels as it took off, John watched in shock..

"TIS MAH MARE!" he  
yelled as he laid on the ground but she was too far away to hear nor did she  
care, all she cared about was getting the hell out of there and far away from  
him!

So taking a horse your not familiar with is definitely not a good  
idea, she couldnt of picked a wilder horse, talk about not having shocks, her  
ass was on fire as she brought it to a halt and promply fell off the side and  
onto the ground with a thud as the black horse looked at her..

"yeah very  
funny bucko" she snapped at the horse who began to ignore her as he ate  
grass.."shit!" she yelled with frustation as she stood in the middle of the damn  
woods again, the horse was eating without a care in the world, she sat on the  
cold ground and kicked her feet in the dirt..

She was beyond frustrated  
with this entire situation, she was lost again in these woods, maybe she would  
be lucky enough for a lycan to come up and tear her to pieces, she laughed  
almost crazy like at the idea, it would definitely be her luck, the sound of  
something in the woods got her attention and her laughing quickly stopped as the  
horse looked up seeming to look around too..

"ok buddy this is the plan"  
she began to talk to the horse as he looked at her.."we need to get out of here  
ok" the sound got louder and her heart raced as the horse began to jump a bit  
frantically.."hey calm down there bucko" she snapped at him as he made noises  
and jumped as she tried to hold onto his reins and then without thinking he  
sprinted and her eyes got wide as he dragged her behind him, her legs being  
scraped on the hard ground, her hands slipped and she skidded to a stop on her  
stomach as the horse left in a cloud of dust, she laid there for a minute trying  
to collect herself, she buried her face in the dirt, she wanted to die, she  
couldnt do anything right!

The sound of crunching leaves made her look up  
and then she saw feet.."are ye ok" she heard his frantic voice as he knelt  
down.."natalie" he said again with more concern and she lifted her head up some  
as he knelt down..

"You" she said bitterly as she tried to get up some,  
the pain in her ankle shot through her leg and she cried out..

"whit the  
bloody hell were ye thinking" he finally yelled when he saw she was somewhat  
ok..

"god just go away already" she moved to a sitting  
position..

"ye really are mad, where's mah mare!" he yelled as she looked  
at him..

"gone" she said dryly as she began to get up, he huffed and  
grabbed her arm.."im fine, i can get up myself" she snapped at him and almost  
fell but he grabbed her arm again.

"are ye outta ye mind, ye kick mah  
loins,ye take mah mare, ye run off again!" he yelled as he looked at  
her..

"go to hell" she said angrily at him..

"Hell? Ye go to  
hell!" he yelled at her..

"Im already there" she said with sarcastic  
laugh as he looked at her.."You know for a second there i thought we had  
something, god! I am so stupid" she yelled as she yanked her arm back from  
him..

John yelled into the sky as he paced now.."whit do ye want from me  
lassie!" he yelled at her..

"what do i want, WHAT DO I WANT!" she  
yelled..."How about some god damn respect!"

"ye driving me mad!" he  
yelled with frustration..

"me? Excuse me Mr Prince for being a wee bit  
pissed that im just a notch on your damn belt, some sort of conquest to add to  
the others you have brought to your damn bed, god your such a self absorbed  
asshole" she yelled and he ran up to her and grabbed her arms, breathing heavy  
as he did it..

"Dinnea call me that again Natalie" he said through  
gritted teeth..

She smiled and rolled her eyes.."A. S. S.. that spells  
Ass you barbaric neanderthal!" His nostrils flared and his hand came up, his  
fist clenched, she swallowed hard and then she felt the breeze of his fist hit  
the tree behind her as he pushed her back into the tree..

"ye hae some  
nerve lass, ah help ye, ah save ye from mah brother, ah take ye to mah bed!" he  
yelled at her as he kept his face inches from her face..

"Oh please like  
taking me to your bed is some sort of reward, or better yet a favor, you know  
what why dont you take barbie or hell take Abby , you know what why dont you  
take them both to your bed at the same time!" she yelled at him..

"whit  
in the bloody hell are ye spouting!" he yelled..

"Oh please dont play  
this sick little game with me, you know what i am talking about, i saw you  
John.. getting all cozy with the blonde haired girl!" she yelled..

He  
backed up some as if he was trying to understand what she said.."whit? Emma?" he  
said and she rolled her eyes..

"barbie, Emma whatever.. im done here" she  
spun from him and he grabbed her arm and spun her back..

"Ah dinnea know  
why ye are being like tis!" he yelled..

"Ok let me put this in terms you  
can understand.. ye can take Emma or Abby or hell even every damn lassie in this  
messed up place and take them to yur bed, im done with ye, got it!" she  
yelled..

"ye tink ah want to take anither to mah bed" he said with a half  
yell, half confused look..

"Ding ding ding, we got a winner" she said  
sarcastically as she tried to yank her arm back and he held onto it.."let go"  
she said through gritted teeth..

He backed up from her and ran his hand  
through his hair and let out a frustrated breath he had been holding, he pointed  
his finger at her.."ye a crazy wench thats whit ye are, CRAZY!" he spun around  
as she stood there..

"Crazy for thinking you were a decent person!" she  
yelled..

"CLAM UP!" he yelled as he spun around, his face was red he was  
so angry..

"You clam the fuck up" she yelled back at him and then began  
to storm off, she didnt know where she was going but she was getting the hell  
out of here!

He ran up to her.."dinnea walk away from me!" he yelled and  
she spun around her hand moving quick through the air as tears stung her eyes,  
she went to hit him, god she wanted to hit him so bad, he caught her hand in mid  
air, stopping her as he looked at her, his breathing ragged and then he was  
kissing her, passionately and aggressively..

She yanked at his hair,  
wanting to hurt him somehow for making her feel like this, he growled in pain  
against her mouth as he crushed her body against his, he yanked her head back  
roughly as his mouth assaulted her neck, she dug her nails into his arms angrily  
as he grabbed her ass hard, lifting her against his groin as he slammed her back  
into a tree, she gasped as his mouth attacked hers in almost a frenzied  
way..

She kissed him with all the pent up aggression and anger she had in  
her, biting his lips, his tongue as his hands yanked her dress up more, exposing  
her moist center to him as he pulled up his kilt and then he was entering her  
with a devestating force, filling her deeply as she cried out at the sweet  
invasion, he kept his mouth on hers as he fucked her against the tree, his  
thrusts matching his anger as he slammed into her tight dark recesses, she cried  
against his lips as her orgasm came fast and fierce, ripping through her like a  
tornado, she was gasping for air as he broke contact with her mouth and yanked a  
breast from her dress, latching onto a hard nipple as she threw her head back  
into the tree..

Her hands stayed on his shoulders digging into him as he  
sucked against her flesh, his body slamming into hers, touching her so deep that  
she saw stars, she cried out erotically as wave after wave of glorious orgasm  
rocked her body, his hands went back to her ass, digging his fingers into her  
flesh and spreading her wider as he drove into her with force and then his body  
stiffened against her and with a final thrust he stayed rooted inside her as she  
milked him hard, he buried his head into the crook of her neck, breathing hard  
and ragged, his chest heaving irratically as he stayed like that..

No one  
said anything for a moment, she wouldnt of been able to form sentences anyway as  
her head was dizzy from the mind blowing orgasm that rocked her sensitive  
body..

His words came just as a whisper but she heard them no less.."ah  
sorry Natalie, ah sorry fer hurting ye" he pulled back slowly and looked at her,  
the emotion on his face brought tears to her eyes.."please forgive me, ah dinnea  
want ye to go, ah need ye, only ye" a few tears fell down her cheeks as she  
looked at him, she answered him with a long soft passionate kiss, no words  
needed..

...

Natalie sat on  
the back of the horse with her hands wrapped securely around his waist, her head  
on his back as they headed back to the castle, they hadnt spoken since the kiss  
and well she really didnt want to, she just wanted it to stay like this, it was  
peaceful..

He made their way to the stables with his fathers horse, his  
was long gone now running free..He helped her get off as he looked at her.."are  
ye hungry" he finally asked as he stood there..

"a little" she responded,  
actually she was starving now, he looked her over, her dress torn and a dirty  
mess, he smiled some..

"Clara is gonna be raving mad" he said as she  
looked at herself and sighed, god she had destroyed the dress.."C'moan lets git  
ye cleaned up" he said as he reached out and took her hand, she smiled and began  
walking with him..

It wasnt lost on her that everyone outside was staring  
at them, like really staring hard, she even saw barbie looking at them with a  
dissatisfied look and she couldnt help the smug grin on her face as she looked  
at her as they passed by..

Clara was coming out as they neared the large  
doors, she stopped and dropped the objects in her hand as her eyes got  
wide.."whit in heavens name happened to ye frock" she said with shock as they  
stopped in front of her..

"the lass wull need anither frock" John said a  
bit sternly as Clara huffed under her breath and mumbled something low.."ah wull  
draw her a bath" he said as he walked past her and Natalie swallowed hard, Clara  
was pissed.."ah dinnea worry aboot her, she wull git over it" he grinned as he  
lead her up the stairs, she hobbled on her ankle as he looked at her..Without a  
second thought he lifted her and she laughed some..

"you know i could get  
use to this" she said with a smirk..

"Och!... ye wull be the death of me"  
he shook his head with a grin, and that very statement brought another  
realization to her mind, she had been the death of him literally speaking, she  
put her head on his chest and sighed..

He got her to the room and put her  
on the bed, his hands went to her shoulders as he looked at her.."im sorry i  
lost your horse" she said honestly..

He let out a sigh and then ran his  
hands through his hair.."tis ok lass, he wull come back, he always does" he  
stepped away from her and towards the door.."ye get that frock off lass and ah  
wull fetch ye some water" he said as he left and she sat there, today had been  
one crazy ass day, definitely one for the record books..

Natalie  
struggled to get the dress off, she reached behind herself and grabbed at the  
strings, the door opened and john walked in with the tub and then looked at her,  
she smiled nervously as he came over, walking behind her he began to undo all  
the strings and soon the dress was falling to the floor as a groan left his  
throat, she could feel his gaze burning into her back and she turned to face  
him, the lust in his eyes was overwhelming..

"ah git the water now" he  
said as if he was trying to force himself to move from that spot but her body,  
god her body screamed to him, he didnt know how she did it, how she made him  
feel this?"ah be right back" he said as he walked backwards to the door as she  
stood there, his eyes locked on her as he slipped through the door, it was only  
a matter of minutes before he came back in with two large buckets of water and  
he nearly dropped them both as he looked at her laid on the bed, her body  
sprawled out, he quickly dumped the water in the tub as he looked at her, she  
had her head to the side, staring at him..

She was like a naked goddess  
on that bed and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked over to her,  
his cock jutted and pushing his kilt out as he walked over..She sat up now and  
looked up him, not even knowing it she licked her lips as she looked at him, his  
eyes were hazed over and she got to her feet as he stood in front of her, her  
hand grazed the steel pushing at his kilt and a low growl left his throat, she  
moved her mouth to his exposed chest and she placed soft wet open mouthed kisses  
on it as he let out a deep breath and threw his head back, her nails scratched  
lightly over his nipples and his body shivered, his cock began to throb almost  
violently, she began kissing her way down his stomach as she watched him, god he  
was a sight to see standing there..

She dropped to her knees as he stood  
there and then her hand went up his kilt, snaking around his throbbing manhood  
as he hissed into the room, his head looking down at her and then surprisingly  
she engulfed him with her mouth, something he had never experienced in his life,  
his eyes almost popped out of his head as his legs stiffen..

"Och  
Natalie!" came out as a deep groan as she slid her mouth up and down on him,  
barely fitting his length in her mouth she ran her tongue against him..He  
grunted and his hands went into her hair helping to direct her on him, god she  
felt so good on him, his head fell back again as he stood there and then her  
hand was working insych with her mouth as his breathing got loud and ragged,his  
heart pounding in his chest hard.."Och...Na- Nat—NATALIE!" He shouted in the  
room as he stood there, she felt him tense and then he came hard into her mouth  
as she swallowed him, all of him..

He pulled her up quick, almost yanking  
her up with a surprised look on his face and then he was kissing her hard as he  
pushed her back on the bed and he climbed on top of her..He pulled back as she  
whined in protest and he brushed the hair back from her face..

"whit hae  
ye done to me lass, Ah canna even tink straight ne'more" he said with a raspy  
voice as he looked at her.."whit am ah gonna do wit ye"

"you can start  
by kissing me" she said as she pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him softly  
but he pulled back and looked at her..

"why do ye look at me in that way"  
he said as he looked at her..

"less talking" she pulled on the back of  
his head towards her, her lips hovering over his.."kiss me" she whispered as he  
looked at her.."Please" her voice shook and then his lips moved to hers, kissing  
her softly as she moaned in response, slowly he pulled back again..

"I  
dinnea know how ye do it Lass but ye be in mah heart" he brushed some of her  
hair back, she didnt know what to say, honestly she wasnt sure what he was  
saying, was it his way to say he loved her?"Ah wanna take ye as my wife" his  
words shocked her as she looked at him, it took a second for them to  
register..

"Im sorry what" she said a bit breathless..

"wull ye be  
mah wife" he asked again as he looked at her, he was smoothing back her hair and  
she swallowed hard..

"are you asking me to marry you" she said as her  
heart raced..

"ye ask too many questions lass" he smiled some as he shook  
his head.."mah wife, wull ye be mah wife"

"yes...yes of course" she said  
as tears stung her eyes and he looked at her confused..

"ye cry?" he  
asked not really sure how to take it..

"cause im happy, im so happy, i  
want to be your wife john" she said as she kissed him again, she didnt know how  
they went from hating each other to being with each other, to hating each other  
again and now finally to this, but she loved him, that much she did know, she  
loved him more then anything!


End file.
